Her Protector
by jascat
Summary: Jasper killed Maria shortly after he allowed Peter and Char to escape. He became the ruler of the southern armies. Tanya told the Volturi of Bella's knowledge of Vampires. Now the Volturri will kill all the Cullens unless the only one the Volturri fears protects them. Major Jasper Whitlock.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

**A little background for this story**: After Peter and Char escaped Jasper killed Maria and took over her army. In time he defeated all the southern armies and became their leader. Peter and Char rejoined him and helped him rule the armies. Even the Volturri feared the southern armies. He never met Alice or the Cullens. He only knows of them by rumor. The incident with James and his coven did not happen. Tanya jealous of Bella and determined to win Edward told the Volturri that Bella knew of their existence.

Her Protector

Chapter 1

Alice sat tensely, her family gathered around her breathless waiting for her to guide them. The Volturri were coming. They had decided they waited long enough. They were going to wipe out her entire family.

She was frantically making decisions and seeing their outcome. Every decision lead to someones death, most of the time Bella's. If Edward would just change her or let her be changed...but he refused. Even with death at their door he refused.

"If you would just change her..." Alice began.

Edward growled loudly. "I won't damn her Alice."

Alice sighed, no one would go against him. Even though they were all going to die. They all expected her to pull a miracle out of her ass. If only she could find someone strong enough to protect her. Hmmm...maybe. She had heard rumors that the Volturri feared the Major. Would he be willing to help them?

She made a decision to go ask for his help by herself...She was rejected and came back to find her family dead. She made the decision to go with Bella...again the rest of the family wound up dead. She decided to go with the whole family...her visions got blurry...only one thing was clear they were all alive. She saw Bella happy laughing with a blonde vampire. Edward was unhappy but alive. Esme and Carlisle were alive but alone. Rose and Emmett were on another honeymoon. She couldn't see herself, but if her family was alive...

Alice looked at Edward, he was frowning. He must have seen her visions. 'Just because I saw her with a blonde doesn't mean she left you. Besides I've always told you that she may not be your mate. You can't know without tasting her blood.' Alice thought to him.

Edward growled. "She's mine."

'I understand you are afraid of not being able to stop but Edward if you love her you would want her to be happy. Even if that isn't with you.' Alice thought to him.

Edward's only response was another growl. Alice sighed and began to search again. Hours later the only possibility that even had a remote chance was all of them asking for help from the Major.

"I won't do it Alice." Edward said.

"Then you will condemn us to death Edward. It's bad enough you won't change her. If you did that we wouldn't be going through this." She wasn't sure that was entirely true there were visions showing the Volturri capturing Bella, Edward and herself anyways and forcing them to join the guard. It was why Alice hadn't pushed harder for Bella's transformation.

"You know that's not entirely true." Edward said smirking.

"You have sat with me for two days searching visions." Truth was he wouldn't leave her alone..."You know this is the only possibility." Alice said. The others looked between the two of them but said nothing. They waited patiently to be told what was going on. She hated how much they trusted her, how much they relied on her to keep them safe. What if she failed?

She looked over at her family. Esme was held by Carlisle, she was watching Edward, while Carlisle was watching her. Rose and Emmett were sitting on the couch. Emmett was very involved but Rose looked bored. She never liked Bella nor Edward really. Edward was lost in thought. Last she looked at Bella. Bella looked frightened and frustrated. Alice knew she wanted to be changed and Alice had even thought of doing it herself, but in her visions it always ended badly. Bella hated that she had put them all in danger. She was more frightened for them than herself.

Alice loved the girl and admired her for her selflessness. She wished though that Bella had never met any of them. She had watched as the shy but strong girl had turned into a timid, clinging vine. Even now she sat watching Edward, waiting for his decision, never daring to voice her opinion anymore. It had happened so gradually Alice hadn't seen it. Little by little Edward had worn her down until Bella looked to him for everything. Never talking or making any decision without looking to him first. She was so afraid he would leave her and she believed she wasn't good enough for him.

Alice scoffed. If anything Edward was not good enough for her. Truth be told Alice didn't like Edward much. While she made an effort not to look into the futures of her family, trying to give them privacy, he regularly read their thoughts as if it was a right. She knew he didn't have to. Carlisle believed he couldn't control it. Alice didn't buy it.

At the very least Edward didn't have to comment on what he heard. He did though using what he learned to control the family in subtle ways and sometimes overt ways. She heard Edward growled and she frowned herself. 'If you don't like what you hear don't listen.' She thought to him.

She would never say that out loud. Carlisle wouldn't like it, in spite of Carlisle's obvious favoritism Alice loved him. She was very afraid that her position in the family was weak. She was the last one to arrive and Carlisle wasn't her sire. She desperately wanted to stay with the Cullens and Edward knew this. He held it against her constantly, getting her to do what he wanted.

'We need to ask the Major. You know it's the only way.' Alice thought to him not daring to say it out loud without his approval.

Edward finally nodded.

Alice began right away not wanting him to change his mind. "The only way I have seen to save us all is to ask the Major for his protection."

Esme gasped but Carlisle looked to be in deep thought. Bella looked confused, no one had told her who the Major was. Emmett looked excited while Rose continued to look bored. They all looked to Carlisle.

"It could work...The Volturri would never go against him overtly. Still they might try something underhanded. We will have to keep on our guard. Are you sure of this Alice? I have heard that the Major is ruthless." Carlisle asked.

"My visions get fuzzy after we ask for his protection. I'm not sure he even gives it but I have seen after we ask him. I have seen each of us alive. No other vision has that outcome." Alice said not wanting to divulge too much. Her visions were tricky, sometimes telling others of them changed them. She searched again, to be safe, and saw that they would still end up alive with this course of action.

Emmett stood up suddenly. "When do we leave?" He asked in his normal booming voice. Alice couldn't help but smile fondly at her brother. Bella began to giggle but stopped when Edward shot her a glare.

"Tomorrow." Alice said hoping to stop Edward's intimidation of Bella.

* * *

Bella fought the tears that threatened to spill. Saying goodbye to Charlie was harder than she had thought it would be. Of course she hadn't told him the truth, she told him she was going to stay with a friend in Arizona. She had given him her cell phone number but hadn't been specific in what she told him. He had been hurt and asked her to stay for at least the summer. She was eighteen and he hadn't tried to order her. Only the knowledge that if she stayed she would put him in danger, stopped her from caving in to him.

She sat in the back of the car gazing out at the scenery that sped by. Alice was driving so while the speed was ridiculous it wasn't as bad as when Edward drove. Edward had insisted she sit in the back so she could lay down and sleep if she wanted, but it felt like she was a child relegated to the back seat while the adults took the front.

She snuck a peek at the back of Edward's head. Even from behind he was perfect. Bella frowned and looked down at her hands in her lap. What was she doing? She had put them all in danger and the truth was she wasn't good enough for any of them.

Edward couldn't really love her, he just felt responsible for her. It was obvious, he rarely was intimate with her and pushed her away whenever she tried to be with him. Their kisses were chaste and no tongue whatsoever was ever involved. Bella wondered what he would do if she tried to initiate such a kiss. She sighed, she wouldn't know how to. No one had ever given her such a kiss. She had seen Emmett and Rose in their make out sessions but didn't think she could ever be as brave as Rose.

"What's this Major like?" Bella asked wanting to get her mind out of the gutter.

Edward snorted. "He's a barbarian." He said with scorn.

Alice looked at him with annoyance. "He is ruthless but fair. He rules the whole of the south and keeps a large number of vampires in line. He can be cruel but no one dares challenge him. He has few rules but the ones he has he enforces harshly."

Bella shivered a bit. He sounded horrible. "What are his rules?" She asked.

"He won't let children be hunted. He won't let vampires torture their prey. He makes them keep a limit to their feeding. Mates are sacred and he won't let vampires harm another's mate. No one can be changed without his approval and of course humans must be kept in the dark as to our existence." Alice answered.

Those sounded like good laws to Bella.

"Tell her what he does to those who break the rules." Edward said in a bitter voice.

Alice didn't respond for a long time. "He decapitates them and puts their heads on pikes around his compound."

Bella gasped in horror...this was the vampire that was supposed to protect her?

"As I said he is a barbarian!" Edward growled.

Bella no longer pursued the conversation. Now she was frightened more than ever. She trusted Alice though, if she said this man would save them Bella would follow her advice. She would do anything to save the Cullens.

She laid down and closed her eyes, trying to block out thoughts of the sadistic vampire they were rushing to meet. She woke when the car stopped. She groggily sat up and looked around.

"Are we there?" She asked sleepily.

"No, but from here on out we will have to run. He doesn't allow vehicles on his land." Edward said.

Alice jumped out of the car with her usual energy and came over to Bella who was just exiting the car. "I brought you some food." She said with a big smile as she handed her a sack.

Bella took the sack and opened it. Mmmmm a roast beef sandwich. At that moment she loved Alice. She gave her a hug and dug into the sandwich. She was so hungry. Alice laughed in happiness and brought her a soda and some chips.

Edward just looked at her with disgust. Bella frowned but began to eat more lady like. She knew he didn't approve of her eating junk food, but she couldn't really turn it down. So she tried to eat more careful like he asked her to many times. He had told her that her manners were atrocious. Bella forced a couple more bites down before giving up. Her enjoyment of the food was gone.

"I know you don't like junk food Bella. I'm sorry Alice was so thoughtless. I however did think of you." He said pulling out a bag.

Bella fought back a groan, but took the bag obediently. She didn't even look at the contents, she just opened it and began to eat. She knew she had to eat it all to make him happy.

Luckily for her the rest of the family arrived and she no longer had to force herself to eat. They were going to leave their luggage, as they were unsure of their reception yet. Edward would carry Bella. She climbed on his back, closed her eyes and hung on for dear life.

The run seemed to take forever but couldn't have lasted long. Bella was shaking when Edward put her down. He smiled at her and gave her a swift kiss on her cheek. Bella stared up at him in adoration a blush on her cheeks. She saw Edward tense and looked around to see two vampires appear from nowhere.

The man was tall, with dirty blonde hair and a smirk. The woman was very short, almost as short as Alice, she had long blonde hair and she too wore a smile. Her smile was more friendly and less arrogant though. Both had blood-red eyes.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Hello, My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my coven. Esme my mate, Emmett and his mate Rosalie, Alice, Edward and his mate Bella." Carlisle introduced them all.

The man laughed. "You brought a human here!" He seemed to think this was hilarious and would have kept laughing if the woman beside him hadn't hit him in the back of the head. Bella fought back a giggle.

"Hey y'all My name is Charlotte. You can call me Char. This idiot is my mate Peter." The woman said as she came forward and shook hands with all of them even Bella. Bella liked her instantly.

The man stood there watching them all with that irritating smirk. Bella felt Edward growing impatient beside her and hoped he would say something soon.

"So y'all are here to see the Major." He said grinning at each of them. Carlisle started to answer but Peter interrupted him. "Well c'mon then." He said and turned while waving his arm in a gesture for them to follow.

Bella waited till Edward started to follow. She made sure to stay very close to him. It was dark and Bella had trouble seeing. She clutched Edward's arm afraid she would fall and bleed. That would be a disaster here.

They entered a large barn and followed Peter and Char to a hidden door in one of the stalls. They entered to find a wide hallway, well lit. They made many turns and Bella was sure she would never be able to find her way out of here by herself. She had faith that Edward would be able to though.

They entered a large room with what looked like a throne at the end. The room wasn't overly decorated but it did seem designed to intimidate whoever was in an audience here. There were ten vampires standing silently along the walls. There red eyes stared at them and made Bella horribly nervous. Edward put his arm around her and drew her close. She was a little surprised at his gesture.

They waited for what seemed like forever before a door opened and a very tall vampire walked out. All vampires were gorgeous but this man...Bella felt her face go hot. He was a blonde god. He had to be the Major she couldn't imagine anyone going against him. She remembered Edward and Alice's words about him. She could believe them. He was ruthless and he was a barbarian.

"We have come to ask your protection." Carlisle said without preamble. The man that Bella assumed was the Major, ignored Carlisle.

His red eyes studied each of them in turn and Bella thought he was reading their souls. Finally it was her turn and those red eyes turned on her. She thought she would collapse when he caught her eyes. She wanted to look away but was unable to. His gaze was hard and callous. She knew she would know no mercy from this man. Then suddenly something changed his eyes...She saw a loneliness that made her want to weep. As quick as it came it was gone. She must have imagined it.

Edward began to growl and pulled her closer to him. Those eyes returned to Edward and he began to sneer. Before anyone could move the tall blonde had taken her from Edward's grip. Bella didn't even have time to be afraid before she felt his fangs on her neck. She should be afraid, she should be screaming... she wasn't instead perversely she felt a tingle down her spine and shuddered in pleasure as she felt first a sharp bite then his tongue licking the wound soothingly. She was sure if he wasn't holding her up, her knees would have given out and she would have fallen to the floor.

"No!" Edward yelled and tried to rush to her side. He didn't even make it a step as the silent guards moved in and held him in place. The rest of the Cullens looked tense but were still.

"Please don't hurt her..." Esme pleaded.

He pulled Bella behind him and turned to the Cullens. Bella felt slightly dizzy from everything but otherwise okay. What had he done? Did he change her? Shouldn't she feel a burn? Edward had said the change was painful. Her skin tingled where he held her arm surprisingly gently, but she felt no pain.

"I know who you are Esme Cullen. I know that the Volturri is after your coven, because you have not changed this human." The man said in a strong deep voice. His voice seemed to run through her, tickling her insides and making her feel funny.

"I also know that it is an excuse to gain your two gifted ones. You have come for my protection. I will give it to you. A human in my halls would be considered food so I have marked her as mine. No one will dare touch her now." He said not only for the Cullens but for the guards in the room too.

Was she now his food? Bella's hand went to her neck. There were bumps there now...a scar?

"You are welcome to my protection as long as you stay in my territory. If you leave it you will no longer have my security." He said with a pointed look at Edward, who was still being held.

"She's mine give her back." Edward growled.

"You can not protect her." The Major said. "Char will show you to your rooms. You are free to hunt what you prefer, she will explain our laws."

The Major took Bella's hand tucking it into the crook of his arm, in a very old-fashioned gesture. Bella was too dazed to resist. She heard a commotion behind her and turned to see Edward struggling against his captors. Suddenly Edward went limp and the guards began to lead him away. Bella started to try to remove her arm but the Major's once gentle grip became hard.

"He will live. You will come with me." He said simply.

It was futile to struggle and Bella was used to giving in so she followed him without a word. She saw a slight frown on his face and hoped she hadn't angered him. He smiled at her and she caught her breath at the smile.

Before she knew it she found herself in a bedroom. It was very large. Books adorned the walls, a large canopy bed with black satin sheets and a large black comforter was in the middle. She saw a desk with a computer in the corner.

He walked over to the bed and pulled back the comforter. He gestured for her to enter, Bella hesitated suddenly afraid of what his intentions were. He said nothing merely picked her up like a child and laid her down. He pulled the comforter up to her chin and tucked her in. He stared at her for a minute and Bella felt her heart pounding in her chest.

"Goodnight Isabella." He whispered and turned away.

Bella was confused and was sure she wouldn't sleep, but her eyes closed and she drifted into a restful sleep.

**Author's note:** I try to write one story at a time for fear of my stories running together. I had to start this story though as the plot wouldn't leave me alone. I hope you enjoy it ;D


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 2

Jasper sat at his desk studying his reports. Brita had went over her limit. He rubbed his eyes, he had known it wasn't a good idea to have sex with the woman. She was too ambitious. He usually stuck to women who knew their place, women who expected nothing more from him than a good time. Strong women he could prove his dominance with, but who had too much pride to use their liaison to gain favor. He couldn't afford to play favorites, it would be a weakness and he couldn't have a weakness.

He debated putting her on the list for punishment or execution. The infraction didn't deserve execution but he suspected that she would give him trouble in the future. He finally decided on punishment. Just as their intimate encounter wouldn't garner her favor it shouldn't garner her scorn either.

Next he read Miguel's report. Miguel was his commander in the south. He had four commanders, Miguel in the south, Samuel in the west, Katerina in the east and of course Peter in his main compound. He traveled the four regions periodically making sure everything was running well and none of his commanders were taking advantage of their position. He had his spies in every region and he kept in contact with the human police in all areas.

He had sworn long ago that he would make a better life for the vampires of the south. He had made many mistakes at first. He had not wanted to be as hard and ruthless as he was, but he learned it was kind to be cruel.

Vampires were an unruly bunch, many arrogant with gifts as well as superior strength and speed. The only thing they respected was someone who was stronger than them. So he was strong, he was ruthless, he showed no weakness whatsoever and slowly against their own will their lives improved. No longer were newborns slaughtered, there were no more wars, they were fed and secure. He protected his people and when necessary punished them.

He worked constantly, he was always reading reports, meeting with spies, surveying his lands, settling disputes, doling out punishment. Once in a while he indulged in female companionship, but even then he was calculating in who he chose, using even this intimate act to show his strength. He often chose strong females who refused all others.

He turned his attention back to Miguel's report. Miguel had been a commander for thirty years, he had ruled well and had not overstepped his bounds. He was having trouble with a rogue coven that he hadn't been able to capture. Occasionally vampires would travel through his lands without permission. He had standing orders that all were to be hunted down and made aware of their laws. If they refused to obey they were to be escorted off his land, if they fought they were to be killed.

Vampires didn't come in his territory often, he had a reputation that scared most off. The fact that these were able to elude Miguel disturbed him. They had to have a gifted one among them. Jasper looked over his calendar and began to move things around. He would have to get down there and deal with this himself.

He felt Peter approaching his room and rubbed his eyes. Peter knew he was busy, whatever was causing him to interrupt must be important. He lightly knocked on the door. He did it because Jasper insisted he knock and not just enter even though he knew it was him. Jasper wanted the opportunity to tell him to go away if he wanted. He seriously debated doing just that. Peter's emotions were odd, he was excited for some reason. That made Jasper wary.

"Come in." He finally said.

Peter walked in respectfully and stopped before his desk. Even though Peter was friendlier than Jasper usually allowed, he tried to make the man fear him. He liked Peter and viewed him almost as family. Hell, if he was honest he would die for the man and had done a lot of what he did for him. Still he wouldn't put any more of a target on Peter than he could help. Being his friend was dangerous, people would try to use him if they could. So Jasper kept his distance.

"Major the Cullens are approaching our lands. They have parked their vehicles and are now waiting while their human eats." Peter reported.

Jasper sat back in his chair. He didn't show it but he was surprised. He knew all about the Cullens. He made it a point to keep on top of the news about any foreign covens especially ones with gifted vampires in them. Even without their gifted ones the Cullens intrigued him. They existed on animal blood entirely. He marveled at their bravery to be different among all other vampires. In his secret heart he wished he could live as they did.

He hated feeding on humans, their emotions made it...unpleasant. He couldn't show weakness though and fed, brutally in public. He had made it a spectacle usually picking a hardened criminal and making a sport of it. Not that any human could match even the weakest vampire, but the vampires loved it. They loved the show of his power, of vampire kinds superiority. One thing he knew as an empath, that they didn't realize, was that every vampire he killed, every human he brutally slaughtered felt the same type of emotions. Fear, loathing, guilt, resignation...they all felt it.

Peter cleared his throat unnecessarily. Jasper got his mind back to the topic at hand. He went over everything he knew about the Cullens. Carlisle Cullen was the leader, he acted more as a father. Esme was his mate, Edward, Carlisle's first changed was a mind reader. Jasper didn't really like mind readers, they tended to be nosy and felt they were entitled to your innermost thoughts. He had learned early to guard his thoughts, it was a weakness, he could not allow to have another know what he was thinking. His greatest enemy Aro was a mind reader. He guarded his thoughts habitually now.

Rosalie and Emmett were mates. Neither one talented. Rosalie and Carlisle had never tasted human blood, all the others had at one time or another. Alice was an adopted member. She was said to be able to see the future. He wondered how strong her power was if her family was in the pickle he suspected they were in. Last was a human Edward kept around, Isabella. She was the reason the Volturi used to make their move. They had broken a very large rule by letting the girl know about the existence of vampires and not changing her.

Jasper knew that Aro just wanted the two gifted ones, but he couldn't figure out why Edward didn't change the girl. Supposedly she was his mate. Well it wasn't his problem. Aro gaining the two gifted ones wouldn't really shift power as Aro could already read minds and Alice's power obviously wasn't absolute. Peter's hunches were more reliable, even if they were irritating. He could have them, there was no need to endanger his people by letting them come here and thumbing his nose at Aro.

He wasn't scared of Aro and knew he could win any battle with the Volturi. He made sure of it. He could counter all of Aro's guard if needed. Still his vampires would be hurt, some would die. He wasn't willing for that to happen without a good cause and his pride wasn't a good cause.

"Send them away." Jasper finally said and started to turn back to his desk. He felt fear spike in Peter. He was getting ready to argue with him, Peter was always afraid when he stood up to him and he rarely did it. Jasper studied him carefully, his emotions were nervous but determined.

"It's important you meet them." He finally said.

Jasper narrowed his eyes. "Why?!" He demanded softly but his voice was firm.

"I don't know why...I just know it's important." Peter said. Jasper searched him for any lies. He loved Peter but he had been betrayed many times and trusted no one. He saw no deception. Peter had never steered him wrong before and what could it hurt. Maybe Carlisle's presence could encourage his people to feed on animals. It would help with the human population if some made the effort. Carlisle's coven seemed more...civilized. Was it because of their diet? He doubted many of his people would take up an animal diet, but if they saw it as a viable alternative...

"Bring them to the Hall. I'll meet them when I'm ready, but Peter I am sure they are looking for protection and I will not offer it. I have no reason to. Meeting them will do nothing." Jasper told him. Peter turned away but Jasper saw the smirk on his face. He began to wonder if he would regret this. He shrugged it off and turned back to the computer.

He lost track of time when Peter came back. He was a little irritated he hadn't made it through all his reports but he rose and followed Peter without a word. Peter seemed more annoying than usual. His emotions were filled with humor. Jasper scowled a little but smoothed his features before he entered the hall. He felt their emotions at the sight of him. Fear, lust, admiration...Jasper began to study them one at a time. Focusing in on the emotions of the individual who he made eye contact with.

"We have come to ask your protection." A blonde male spoke.

The blonde male was obviously Carlisle, he felt protective and was worried. The female next to him had to be his mate from the way she clung to him. She was feeling love and anxiety for her family. The big man was excited and...he admired him. Jasper almost grinned at the man, but held it. The blonde woman beside him was beautiful, she was hard to read. She seemed to be hiding herself. He filed her away to study later, he didn't like people who hid things. She didn't seem to hold any malice though so it could be personal. They had to be Rosalie and Emmett.

Next to them he saw a small woman who was smiling at him. She felt lust...He looked her over and decided in an instant that she was not for him. She was attractive and her emotions were very pleasing, but she wasn't strong enough to gain him respect. She must be Alice.

He turned to the tall bronze haired man. He had a scowl on his face and his emotions were arrogant and annoyed. Jasper knew right away he was trying to read his thoughts and failing. He turned to the woman who clung to him...the human...

She was beautiful...her emotions were exquisite. She lusted for him a bit but she also felt fear and determination. He knew she would sacrifice much for the vampires that surrounded her. He could almost taste her love for them it was so strong. He fought against the pull of her emotions. She was weak...a human...He would turn them away, but her loved pulled at him. It made him want that kind of love. Someone to love him...Her eyes widened for a moment and he knew she had read it in him. How could a human see into him when none of the vampires he surrounded himself with could?

He heard Edward growl beside her. He was challenging him. In a flash he took the girl from him and let his teeth mark her creamy white skin, she reacted different from what he had expected her to. Her body shuddered with desire and he felt his body answer her sirens call. He had to stop this... he was showing weakness. He ran his tongue over her wound to close it, letting his venom mark her. Her blood rested on his tongue, he tasted her blood and knew...

He looked up at Edward feeling more anger than he had in his entire long life. 'Mine!' He let Edward read the thought. He wanted to rip the boys head off, but the girl in his arms stopped him.

"No!" Edward yelled and tried to rush to her side. He didn't even make it a step as the silent guards moved in and held him in place. None of the other Cullens moved. Maybe they didn't agree with the boy. He sensed that they were all terrified. Some, Rosalie in particular seemed angry with Edward.

"Please don't hurt her..." Esme pleaded. He wouldn't hurt her...couldn't hurt her. He pulled her behind him in an instinctive protective gesture. The girl seemed unsteady so he held her up, careful not to hurt her.

"I know who you are Esme Cullen. I know that the Volturi are after your coven, because you have not changed this human." He was angry but kept his voice calm. That jack-ass Peter had done this. He was sure Peter hadn't known exactly what would happen, his gift didn't work that way, but he needed to blame someone so Peter was the target.

"I also know that it is an excuse to gain your two gifted ones. You have come for my protection. I will give it to you. A human in my halls would be considered food so I have marked her as mine. No one will dare touch her now." He said. It was true but he had done it instinctually without forethought. He glanced at his guard and knew word of this would spread quickly. He was going to need to keep the girl with him at all times. She had now become his weakness.

"You are welcome to my protection as long as you stay in my territory. If you leave it you will no longer have my security." He said with a pointed look at Edward, who was still being held. He really hoped the boy would leave.

"She's mine give her back." Edward growled. The boy was aggravating.

"You can not protect her." The Major said. "Char will show you to your rooms. You are free to hunt what you prefer, she will explain our laws."

He turned, tucking Isabella's hand into his arm. He heard Edward struggle behind him and felt Isabella's emotions turn to concern and fear. He hated that she was worried about that boy. He debated for a moment killing him but decided it would alienate this girl from him. He sent out a strong dose of lethargy to the boy.

She tried to remove her hand from his arm and go to the boy. He tightened his grip a little angry. Didn't she realize he was being kind? The boy should die...would have died except for his care for her.

"He will live. You will come with me." He said simply, not showing his anger.

She gave up suddenly, a feeling of hopelessness overcoming her. He didn't like that and frowned. His frown seemed to frighten her so he made an effort to smile reassuringly. He succeeded more than he thought he would, her emotions turned to awe and a bit of lust.

He led her to his room, drinking in her emotions. He loved them all. He led her to the bed and almost laughed when he felt her hesitancy. He picked her up and laid her down. She needed rest. He would have her but he would wait till she loved him.

"Goodnight Isabella." He whispered and turned away.

He felt her confusion and sent her some lethargy. In minutes she was asleep. He went back to sit at his computer and work, but found his eyes stayed on the girl sleeping so peacefully in his bed.

She was going to be a weakness. He was going to have to fight. He stood up and walked to the bed, slowly he bent down and kissed her forehead. His fingers running through her hair. He had a lot of plans to make. It was going to be a hard road. He was going to have a difficult time protecting her once it was realized by the others he cared for her. He would have to have her with him at all times, he would have to kill any one who showed signs of being a threat, hardest of all he was going to have to win her love.

He looked at her angelic face. It would be next to impossible. He was a monster and she loved the foolish boy. She was used to tame vampires and he was nothing like that. Still, he had done the impossible before. He had killed Maria...united the southern vampires...he would win the love of this girl...his mate.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 3

"Is she okay Alice?" Esme asked in a concerned tone.

They had been shown very nice rooms but had all seemed to gather in hers. She knew they wanted reassurances from her. She hadn't looked to see what the outcome of the Major's marking Bella was.

She had many reasons, for being reluctant. She knew that Bella would be fine she trusted that much of her visions. The blonde she had seen Bella laughing with was indeed the Major. Bella didn't like Alice snooping into her future and Alice tried to resist her family for her.

"Alice he may be hurting her please look..." Carlisle almost pleaded.

Alice crossed her arms a little angrily and glanced at Edward. She didn't want to look what if Bella was having sex with that gorgeous hunk of vampire, she knew she would be if given the opportunity. Edward would have a cow if he saw that.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "She's not like you Alice. Just look she's not safe with that monster." Edward bit out.

"You know she doesn't like it..." Alice began but Edward growled loudly.

"Please Alice just a quick peek..." Carlisle asked again now obviously pleading.

Alice let loose a huge sigh. "Fine!" She huffed. She made a decision to find Bella. She made numerous decisions before she finally found her in what appeared to be the Major's bedroom. Her vision stopped right as she saw his hand picking her up and throwing her out of the room. She had seen that Bella was safe though. She had been eating toast and looked well rested.

Alice glared at Edward. "It looks like he is taking care of her like he said he would. I know he's scary but he is a man of his word."

"What do we do now?" Carlisle asked looking toward her.

Alice stood up exasperated. "Look, I don't care what you do, I'm going to have a look around. Rose would you like to join me? Emmett?" Alice asked.

Rose nodded and walked toward the door. Emmett almost bounced out of his seat. Alice grinned at her brother, he was excited to be here. They walked out the door and wandered a bit

"Is she really safe Alice?" Rose asked.

Alice didn't take offense to her question. She knew, even though Rose didn't show it, she liked Bella. "Yes, I see her happy with the Major."

Rose's eyebrow lifted but she didn't say anything. Emmett, however, let his opinion out loudly. "That's freakin awesome. He is sooo much better that Edward."

"Romantically?" Rose asked.

"I don't know and I refuse to snoop. I just know that they seem happy together in my vision." Alice said.

Rose nodded. "So where are we going?" She asked. That was one of the many reasons Alice loved Rose, she was not a nosey person.

"I was just planning on exploring." She answered, really she didn't care as long as they didn't search out Bella. She shuddered at the memory of the Major's hand around her neck.

* * *

Bella stretched her arms over her head and arched her back under the covers. She really didn't want to open her eyes, the bed was so comfortable and sleep felt so good. Still, she was a little hungry.

She opened her eyes and looked to see the multitude of book shelves and saw the light of a computer in the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see the Major typing away on the keyboard. She sat up and he turned to look at her.

For a moment she almost crawled back under the covers. His ruby eyes were so intense. He didn't say a word just stood up from the computer and made his way out the door. Bella watched him leave a little confused. Had she offended him? Was it even possible for her to offend him?

She slipped out of the covers and found her shoes by the bed. She slipped them on and began to explore the room. His collection of books was impressive. He seemed to have a lot on the civil war, but he also had an impressive amount of classics, poetry books, mysteries, even some horror stories. Bella smiled very pleased with the collection.

She passed over the horror novels, she didn't want to be more spooked than she already was. She went over to the classics and to her delight found a copy of Wuthering Heights. She took the book out and hugged it to her chest.

She looked around the room. She saw three doors, one was obviously a closet, the other the Major had left out of. She approached the third and cautiously turned the handle and peered inside. To her relief it was a bathroom. It was fully equipped and Bella was extremely relieved as she made use of the room. She didn't know why he had a toilet but was thankful he did. She eyed the shower but decided she didn't feel comfortable getting naked in his room.

Bella exited the room to find he still had not returned. She looked around and decided to sit in the large comfortable looking arm-chair. She wasn't about to go wandering around a place full of human eating vampires. So without many other options she sat in the chair, turned on the light behind it and began to read her book.

She had only gotten through five pages when the Major reappeared. He held a tray filled with food. She could smell the coffee and her stomach growled appreciatively. He brought the tray to her and began to set it up, even going so far as unfolding a napkin and putting it in her lap.

Bella looked at him strangely. Why wasn't he saying anything? And why did he seem to be avoiding looking at her? She found his whole manner rather strange and didn't know how to react.

He stood back and finally looked at her. "Eat your food, after you are done you may take a shower. Char put some clothes in the closet for you last night while you were asleep." He told her as if he was barking out orders.

Bella watched him wide-eyed unsure how to react when he suddenly turned away from her and went back to his computer. She stared at the back of his head. She didn't know if she should be offended at his gruff manner. Her eyes turned to her food and to her surprise she found a single daisy in a small vase on the corner of her tray. It was such a stark contrast to his authoritarian ways that she almost laughed.

She settled for a smile and began to eat in earnest. The meal was good and she ate every bit of it. She had been so tired and stressed since the ultimatum from the Volturi that she had neither slept nor ate like she should. Edward of course tried to force her to eat but he didn't seem to understand that she needed more than four hours sleep.

How many nights had she struggled to sleep with all the worries that crowded her mind, to finally fall into blissful sleep only to be woken up by Edward? He would give her that crooked smile and tell her how he missed her and she would forgive him, even when her body felt faint from fatigue.

A good nights sleep and a delicious meal and she felt so much better. Not to mention the books, Bella thought eyeing the shelves with appreciation. Still, it was wrong for her to feel good while her family was probably worried to death. Her smile left her face and she pushed the tray away, reaching out to touch the daisy for just a moment.

She walked over to the closet and opened it. It was huge she found male clothes in their along with female clothes. Well apparently she was going to be a permanent guest in his room. Bella flushed at the thought, a little frightened. She shook her head, no need to borrow problems, so far he had been a gentleman.

She began to rifle through the clothes and to her horror found that their were no jeans anywhere to be found. She had seen the female vampire, Char, wearing jeans so why hadn't she been given any? She looked back at the Major, he seemed to be reading something and wasn't paying attention to her. Should she say something? She looked at his jeans but knew there was no way she could wear them. They would be way to big. She bit her lip in indecision. Finally she grabbed a modest dress and made her way to the bathroom.

She showered quickly, very conscious of the fact that she was naked in a strange man's bathroom. She dried herself off and dressed. The dress she had chosen was a floral print, with buttons up the front. It fell mid calf and all in all she kind of liked it. She brushed her hair and satisfied left the bathroom.

He stood up from his computer when she entered the room and looked her over. For just a second she caught a gleam of appreciation in his eye. She blushed deeply, but then felt guilty.

"Could I ... Could I..." She was afraid to ask but she desperately needed to see her family. Bella took a deep breath and started again. "I want to see my family." She said a little more bluntly than she intended.

"I do not like the mind reader." The Major told her.

Bella squared her shoulders to fight. "His name is Edward and he is my fiancé." She told him.

The Major growled and all her bravado left her. She took a step back in fear. He walked toward her his eyes holding hers. Bella felt tiny compared to him, the fear she had felt was replaced by something else...excitement?

He reached down and took her hand, raising her arm and caressing her skin. His fingers stopped and pointed to a very ugly bruise on her arm. "Did he do this?" He growled.

She pulled her arm away and he let her. "N..No I fell, I'm very clumsy." She stuttered out. He didn't mean to hurt her, he was just so much stronger than she was and he sometimes forgot his strength.

The Major continued to hold her gaze. Finally he let go of her eyes and started to lean down. Bella began to panic. Was he going to kiss her? Did she want him to kiss her? Edward would be furious.

He stood up to his full height and his eyes narrowed. "You tell him that if I find any more marks on you I will kill him. You are mine now, I protect what's mine." He said put his hand on the small of her back leading her to the door.

They exited the room and walked a ways before they ran into some more vampires. Jasper stopped her and she stepped slightly behind him, scared of the red-eyed vampires who looked her over. The Major growled and both vampires quickly turned their eyes back to him.

"I want Char and Erin brought to the main hall, immediately." He told them. Both vampires ran to do his bidding and he again took her arm guiding her to what she assumed was the main hall.

It was the same room where she had first met him. Bella looked around the room curious now, where she had been too frightened before to really look. There were paintings on the wall. Some of them were outstanding while others she wasn't to sure about, of course she didn't have the time right now to really look at them. The floor was marble and the walls were gray. The Major's throne was raised three steps up from the main floor. He didn't sit in it, he just stood with her while they waited.

The woman she knew as Char entered the room along with an average looking male, this had to be Erin. He didn't seem to be exceptionally big or even as beautiful as a normal vampire. His features were a little too ordinary.

"You are to be Isabella's guards. Do not leave her alone for a moment. She wishes to see her family. Have her in the dining hall at six pm for dinner." The Major ordered.

Bella looked at him for a long moment before Char came forward and took her hand. He watched her calmly and Bella's fear left her. He had promised to protect her. She would put her trust in his judgement, she would feel safer with him though. She turned away from him and followed Char out the door.

* * *

Jasper watched her go with regret. He was not doing a good job wooing her. He had hardly said anything to her and what he had said had been barked like orders. He kept his inner turmoil off his face, very conscious of the guards still in the room.

He wanted to run after her, kiss her senseless, make her love him. He couldn't believe she was engaged to that boy. He didn't realize he was growling till he felt fear from one of the guards. He stopped immediately and left the room.

He walked quickly back to his bedroom. He needed to get a hold of himself. Now more than ever he needed to be strong. Isabella needed him. He slammed his door open and shut it quickly. He began to pace back and forth. He had just decided that he couldn't let her be with that boy and started for the door when he heard a knock.

He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath to calm himself before he called for Peter to enter.

Peter came in the room solemnly. Jasper could tell by his emotions that he was very nervous. "I know you tasted her blood. Is she your mate?" He asked.

Jasper didn't answer for a long time. He waged war in his mind. He didn't want the knowledge that she was his mate to get out. Right now his people knew she was important to him but didn't know how important. He wanted her to be changed before he let it be known. It wouldn't make her completely safe but it would make her safer.

He wouldn't change her till she wanted him to. He had known a vampire who had found his mate in a human. He had been hunting but once he tasted her blood he knew and stopped. He had told her all about what he was and asked her if he could change her. She had been horrified and hadn't wanted to be a vampire. The man had changed her anyways. She had ended up killing him then killing herself.

It was one of the reasons he approved all changes. He couldn't change her against her will. It was a vicious circle that would only end if he could gain her love. So far he was making a mess of it.

Jasper looked at Peter and decided to trust him. He needed his friend. "Yes." He said softly.

Peter grinned widely and clapped him on the back. "Where is she?" He asked.

"Visiting her fiancé." Jasper groaned and plopped down in the chair.

"You're letting her visit the dick?" Peter asked astonished.

Jasper didn't answer.

"Look I don't really think that's a good idea. From what I observed he is a control freak. I don't think she is safe with him." Peter said in concern.

"I sent Char and Erin with her." Jasper said solemnly. He trusted Char more than any other vampire other than Peter and Erin was deceptively powerful. He had the ability to drain his enemy of their life force to the point of death. Even Jasper was slightly frightened of him. Erin was totally devoted to Jasper though. He had been one of the first Jasper saved from Maria. Maria had been too frightened of him to let him live and wanted him dead before his power could progress.

Erin didn't like violence and only used his power when absolutely necessary to protect someone he cared for. The draw backs to his power were he needed to touch his victim and he could only effect one person at a time so he could be overpowered. Still, he was more than enough to protect Bella from the boy.

Peter looked at him a little confused. "I still don't understand why you are giving him a chance with her. I thought you were going to keep her with you."

Jasper looked down, before he spoke. "I keep messing things up. She's either afraid, annoyed or lusting after me but that's all and fear seems to be the biggest one. I keep ordering her around..." He trailed off embarrassed.

Surprisingly Peter didn't laugh. "Jasper you can't expect her to love you the first day. " Jasper looked up into Peter's eyes, Peter rarely called him Jasper. He was always the Major to him. "Go get your woman. Don't be a fool and let the competition in the door. You have the perfect excuse to keep them apart. I know you are a scheming conniving devil in war. Well this is war and you are letting the enemy have a foot hold."

He was right, Jasper thought. "Be your bossy, overbearing, demented self. She will love you, for you." Peter told him.

Jasper wasn't so sure about that but really he was making a mess of things trying to be tame for her. He stood up. "Come with me." He said as he strode out of the room and made his way to where the Cullens were staying.

They caught up to Isabella and her guards in the kitchen. Bella was getting a drink from the refrigerator and looked up in surprise when he entered the room. "You are dismissed. I will escort Isabella." Jasper told Char and Erin. Char grinned knowingly at him and winked at Bella before she left dragging Peter with her. Erin merely smiled and left quietly.

Bella looked at him confused. "I decided it was safer if I stayed with you." He said in tone that brooked no questions. To his surprise she seemed to be relieved.

"I have only an hour before I have to meet with some guests." He told her briskly. She nodded and rinsed out her glass before taking his arm and letting him guide her to the Cullens room.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 4

He knocked on the door that was given to the seer. He could tell already that she was out but for some reason the boy, Carlisle and Esme were in there. The door was answered quickly by Esme. Isabella went to walk in but Jasper held her back and entered first. He surveyed the room before allowing her to enter.

She looked rather annoyed when he finally let her in. Jasper ignored it and kept his eye on Edward. He saw Esme tentatively come forward and hug Isabella. He allowed it but sent a glare to Carlisle when the man attempted the same.

Edward ignored his cold glares and came forward, he tried to hug Isabella but Jasper growled loudly and pushed him back from her. He looked like he wanted to challenge him but Isabella spoke up.

"Edward let's sit down. You wouldn't believe the library the Major has in his..." She stopped and flushed bright red. He knew she was embarrassed to have slept in his room and didn't want the boy to know but he wanted the boy to know it

Jasper smirked as Edward's anger and jealousy spiked. Isabella ignored it and went to sit on the small couch in the room. Edward sat beside her, his anger replaced with calculation. Carlisle and Esme gathered chairs close, Jasper just stood by the door watching the scene closely.

Edward began to reach for Bella's hand, Jasper growled loudly and Bella kept her hand from his. "Ummm where are Alice, Rose and Emmett." She asked.

"They went exploring. They are going to be sorry they missed you." Carlisle said.

"Whose room is this? It's very nice." Bella asked. Jasper knew he was making them nervous with his intense stare but there was no way he was going to leave her alone with that boy. He could practically feel the boy salivating at her scent.

"It's Alice's. All the rooms are very nice." Esme said looking over to Jasper. Jasper ignored her, he didn't care to be friendly, better they feared him.

Esme fidgeted for a minute before turning back to Bella. "I love that dress. It's very beautiful." She said with a smile.

Bella flushed with pleasure.

"Very lovely." Edward said. Bella seemed overly pleased with his compliment and Jasper wondered if he complimented her much. He, of course ruined it. "Of course a lighter color would have enhanced your skin tone better. That dark color makes you look washed out and you know I love blue more than green."

Bella frowned and looked down in her lap, twisting her hands. Jasper waited a moment for Carlisle or Esme to reassure her, when that didn't happen he took it upon himself.

"Isabella is by far the most beautiful woman I have seen and any dress that she should choose to wear couldn't help but compliment her beauty." Jasper said in a gruff tone. He felt Bella's embarrassment at his extravagant compliment. Maybe he had overdone it a bit...oh well might as well go for the gold. He grabbed and held her eyes. "Green is my favorite color." He said softly reaching out for a moment with his emotions.

The whole room heard her sharp intake of breath. Jasper held back a smirk, she definitely wanted him.

"I talked to Alice this morning. She seemed uncooperative. She said you didn't want her looking at your future. Could you please talk to her and explain she needs to find a solution? We can't stay here forever." Edward said drawing Bella's attention. His words caused a pang of guilt in Bella.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you need." Jasper said harshly his eyes turning dark, with suppressed anger. He didn't like the boy. If he truly cared for Bella he would have changed her but he suspected Edward knew she wasn't his mate and didn't want the rest of his family to know. He felt no love in the boy for his Isabella instead he felt almost an obsessive amount of ownership.

"We appreciate your hospitality, but this is hardly a permanent solution. They are to be married in a couple of months..." Carlisle began before Jaspers growl cut him off.

He didn't want to hear about a marriage that was not going to happen. Isabella was his, he wouldn't force her but he wouldn't allow that boy to further destroy her either. If her family couldn't see it then he would have to overrule them.

"There will be no marriage." He stated emphatically.

"What?!" Edward screamed and stood up. Bella also stood up angrily.

Jasper ignored the boy and faced Bella. "Why would you marry him?" He asked his eyes narrowed.

"I..I love him." She stuttered. Jasper continued to stare at her, it was a part of the reason but not the full reason.

"He's going to change me after we marry." She whispered.

So he had manipulated her into agreeing by giving her what she wanted only if she married him. He was hoping to trap her through marriage. He was now more sure than ever that Edward knew she was not his mate. He couldn't help the disappointment he felt in Isabella. She was letting the boy manipulate her. She could have gone to the Volturi and had them change her, he suspected Alice would have changed her. Instead she made a deal with the boy.

"Do you want to be a vampire that bad?" He asked.

"I want my family to be safe and they won't be safe till I am changed." She told him as she looked up at him defiance in her eyes.

Jasper was about to reply when Edward interrupted. "Look we as a family and have made our decisions. You aren't part of our family so mind your own business and let us visit with Bella."

Jasper took a step forward about to teach the boy a lesson when Esme piped in. "Please Major Whitlock we just want to spend some time with her." Esme's plea wormed its way through his anger. He nodded and resumed his watchful posture.

"You have a little under an hour before I must take Isabella with me." He said. He felt disappointment from the group. Edward and Bella sat back on the couch, he noticed that Edward didn't try to touch her. They began to talk and Jasper could clearly see the love that Bella had for her family. He listened to their conversation but didn't interrupt again.

He didn't like the way that Carlisle seemed to defer to Edward. He especially didn't like the way Edward put Bella down subtly. He could feel her confidence slip the longer they talked. He hadn't liked what she ate for breakfast and made subtle references to her weight, saying she should exercise to remove the extra calories. Jasper thought her body was perfect. He told her she had slept too long and was acting lazy without him to wake her up. He then told her that her legs were too pale to be on display and she should wear tights.

He was telling her how she should broaden her horizons and read something other than Wuthering Heights, when Jasper had finally had enough. It wasn't quite time yet but he was going to kill the boy if they stayed any longer. He was beginning to understand why she agreed to the marriage, simply put the boy had brow beat her into it.

"It is time for Isabella and I to go." He said gruffly, trying to suppress his urge to growl.

Edward stood up angrily but Bella put a hand on his arm. He grinned and leaned down to kiss her. Jasper snapped, all the anger he had held in came flooding out and in a flash he had Edward pinned to the wall by his throat.

Esme screamed and Carlisle started forward but one growl and a look at Jasper's black eyes stopped him. Bella said nothing but he could feel her fear beating at him, bringing his sanity back. The boy was smirking at him as if he won something. Jasper turned to look at Bella and saw the horror on her face. She was looking at him with such a strange look. He couldn't decipher her emotions, she felt disgust, excitement, fear all jumbled together in an overall bundle of abhorrence.

The boy was definitely a manipulator. He had gotten him to act in rage. Well as long as he was in trouble anyways...He grabbed Edward's arm pulling it out to the side. He found the exact spot where he had found the bruise on Isabella and bit him. Edward cried out in pain.

"For every mark I find on her I will put one on you." Jasper said his voice low and dangerous. He dropped Edward unceremoniously on the floor and reached out for Isabella. She shrunk away from him. He didn't have the patience to coax her and growled softly at her. She walked in front of him to the door.

"What is he talking about Edward? What marks?" He heard Esme ask before he closed the door. He heard Edward begin to give the excuse that Bella was clumsy, but he could tell Esme didn't believe him. Carlisle however bought it hook, line and sinker.

He grabbed Bella's hand and tucked it into his arm. She seemed loathe to touch him but he ignored it as he led her to the main hall.

* * *

Bella was still reeling from the scene before. She was having to practically run to keep up with the Major. He was obviously still angry. She wasn't sure what had set him off. Was it Edward trying to kiss her? Surely he would expect it, Edward was her fiancé.

He had been so frightening in his rage. She had really thought he would kill Edward. In that moment she realized just how much more powerful the Major was than Edward. She had been frightened of Edward but he was a kitten compared to the Major.

She glanced up at the man who led her, remembering the scene in Alice's room he had looked dangerous and exciting. The feeling he evoked scared her. Part of her had liked his show of strength, that scared her. Was she some kind of disgusting freak who got off on being abused? After all she hadn't left Edward. She had stayed while he destroyed her confidence, she had stayed when he began to physically hurt her, she had stayed when he began to order her about.

Did she only fall for men that elicited fear in her? Wait a minute she wasn't falling for the Major. Sure he excited her but that wasn't love.

Her hand tingled where it touched the muscle of his arm. He had such nice muscles, she thought distractedly. Yep there was definitely something wrong with her. Still it was nice to see Edward hurt for a change. She felt guilty at the thought and quickly squashed it.

She deliberately tried to keep from thinking, her thoughts were dangerous, traitorous. She watched as vampires they passed made room for them. None of them meeting their eyes. She knew they feared him but their was respect in their eyes as well.

She was slightly winded when they finally reached the main hall. He gestured for her to sit on the throne. Bella was hesitant but he picked her up and sat her down.

"Are they here?" He asked with his voice filled with its usual demanding tone.

"Yes." One of the guards spoke up.

"Show them in." He told him.

Bella watched and waited till a group of five humans, flanked on either side by vampires appeared in the hall.

Their were four men and one woman. Two of the men wore police uniforms. They looked at Bella curiously but no one asked a question about her.

"Have you given your reports to Peter?" The Major asked without preamble.

"Yes, we have several candidates for you. Also there is a disturbance in Abilene that we think may be a rogue." One of the men spoke up.

The Major nodded. "I know who is at fault and it is being taken care of. I have had Michael prepare a meal, would you care to join us?"

The group looked like this was expected and accepted happily. The Major again took her arm and began to lead her. This time he walked a bit slower and the group followed.

They entered a large dining room and the Major moved to the head of the table, guiding her to a seat at his right. Bella noticed a dark glass beside the Major's setting. He brought it to his lips and drank deeply. Bella watched him in dark fascination. She was sure it was blood he was drinking. Usually that would have made her feel queasy but watching as he tipped his head back and his Adam's apple moved slightly she felt strange.

He set the glass down and looked at her. She turned her head away quickly.

"This is Isabella, she is under my protection. The Volturi have decided that they want to use her to get at her coven and I won't allow it. If you have any news of the Volturi in your areas I will expect quick reports." He said, his tone authoritative.

The human woman didn't look pleased. "Why are you protecting her? We don't need another vampire war here." She said in obvious distress.

"I have my reasons Elizabeth. You would do well to remember the things I have done for this area and the order I keep. I'm sure you wouldn't want me to abandon your district." He said glaring at her.

The woman quickly backed down. The meal was very tense after that. The food was delicious but Bella was very aware of the eyes on her and couldn't eat. She snuck looks at the Major but he seemed unaffected by the atmosphere.

They finished their meal and the humans were escorted away. Bella started to rise but Jasper held out a hand and stood up with her.

"Come with me." He ordered.

Bella followed him obediently, tired and stressed she just didn't have any fight in her. She was surprised when she found herself in the kitchen. He went to the refrigerator and pulled out some meat and veggies. Soon he had made her a very appetizing, looking plate of food. He grabbed a bottle of water and put it all on a tray. He grabbed the tray and motioned for her to follow him.

He led her to his room and deposited her in the arm-chair. He set the tray up beside her on the end table then grabbed her book, setting it along side the tray. He turned on the lamp and walked away. She watched his back as he sat down at the computer, a new stack of papers sat on his desk.

"You have three hours before I have to make my rounds. You will accompany me." He said before he opened up the first folder on his desk.

She had so many questions she wanted to ask him. Why were there humans here? They obviously worked with him. Wasn't that against the rules? In the end she decided that she wasn't ready to ask questions. She opened her bottle of water and took a piece of cheese. She saw a vase with a daisy on her tray. When had he put that there?

She fingered the daisy, touching it's petals. The man was such a contradiction. One moment scaring the heck out of her, ordering her about, and making her life hell. The next he was feeding her, making her comfortable and safe, and over all this he was making her feel things she shouldn't feel. Things she didn't have a right to feel. Edward was her mate, he was the one she had promised her eternity to.

She was going to be a Cullen, not some warlords play thing. She wanted to be a civilized vampire. Live with her family and hunt animals. Maybe he would let her visit Alice later. Alice always made her feel better.

She looked back at the Major, his head was bent over his report. His blonde curls shined in the light, looking so touchable. She sighed and opened her book before grabbing a carrot and settling into her chair.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 5

Jasper stared at the beautiful girl sleeping so peacefully. It had only been three days that she had been under his care and already she was looking better. She no longer looked too thin, pale and tired. Her skin had begun to glow and her cheeks fill out. She no longer looked down constantly, she was observing her surroundings. He felt her curiosity, though she hadn't gotten the courage to ask him questions yet.

She didn't speak unless she was spoken to, and then she only did so reluctantly. The fact that he was no conversationalist himself made their time together very quiet. At times he wanted to speak to her but he just didn't know how. He had spent too many years only speaking to give orders.

He read her emotions and knew she felt mostly fear around him. Once in a while she would have a spike of lust, sometimes there was gratitude, she felt guilt a lot, but the majority of the time it was fear.

Jasper wanted her respect, admiration, love. He reached out and brushed some hair back from her face to get a clearer view of her lovely face. She smiled in her sleep and murmured Edward's name. Jasper drew back from her.

How could she love that boy? He treated her awful, he was immature and spoiled, he was weak and selfish. Jasper looked at her again and his thoughts began to turn. All this time he had thought to win her love but did he love her? Sure he was drawn to her, the mating pull saw to that, but what did he know about her.

She was beautiful, kind-hearted, intelligent. Her emotions were exquisite, they were so intense and pure. Everything she felt was from her heart, whether it was sadness or love. Still it wasn't just her family not standing up to Edward that had caused their danger, it was Bella's inability to do so too. So far she had proven herself to be weak, she let Edward walk all over her and manipulate her. He needed a strong mate, someone who may be able to care for him as much as he cared for them.

Jasper stood up and turned away from her. Shouldn't a mate be inherently what you need? He knew she was human but shouldn't she feel a pull to him? He walked over to the desk and picked up a phone. He called Peter and told him to bring Char and the Cullen women by.

After he hung up he walked over to Bella and gently shook her shoulder. She woke up slowly a small frown on her face as she looked up into his eyes. Jasper fought back his anger at her disappointment. Every time she looked at him it was the same, fear radiated off of her and assaulted him. He had enough. He stood up abruptly and turned his back on her.

"You will have company soon." He said gruffly and sat back at his desk. He felt her confusion but didn't try to alleviate it. He heard her get up and go to the closet to gather clothes. He pretended to work though his mind was not on it. He felt her every move but kept his eyes from finding her with great difficulty. He blocked out her emotions, wanting no more of the guilt and fear.

He heard a knock on the door and opened it to let in Peter and the women. Isabella was still in the bathroom changing.

"Isabella is changing. You will keep her company while I take care of business with Peter." Jasper started to head to the door but then stopped. "She hasn't had breakfast yet. She likes pancakes." He said without turning around and continued out the door.

Peter trailed him. Jasper made his way out of the compound, ignoring the vampires that they encountered. All moved out of his way, as he projected his anger. When he finally exited out the doors and into the fresh early morning air he took off in a run. It was dark for another couple of hours, he would have to use his time wisely.

He rarely made it out of the compound. He worked constantly so unless he was touring the other zones, talking to their human spies or on a rare occasion hunting, he didn't get out of the compound. He caught the scent of a bear and grinned.

He took off in a flash. He knew Peter would keep his distance but would follow. He let his senses take over and began to hunt. The bear was large and Jasper felt even more gratified. It would put up a fight. Just what he needed.

He watched the bear sniffing the air, probably looking for food, he had kept himself downwind. He could kill it now but where was the fun in that. The bear began to resume its trek to the river and Jasper watched patiently. The bear entered the river and soon caught a fish, it made its way back to shore and began to eat the fish.

Jasper made his presence known. The bear looked at him for a moment. Jasper knew it was deciding whether to fight or run. He would catch it if it ran but he wanted a fight, that's why he waited till it had gained food. It was less likely to run while eating. It swatted the ground, in an attempt to intimidate Jasper.

His grin widened and he charged the bear. The fight of course didn't last long, the bear being majorly outclassed. Jasper drank deeply of the bear's blood. He didn't hunt animals often, he couldn't afford to have his eyes turn amber, but he loved it when he did. They tasted like crap but they didn't torture him with their emotions. They fought for survival, where often humans gave in to the allure of a vampire. Animals however fought to the bitter end.

Peter came to him and silently helped him bury the bear. When they were done he looked into his eyes. "You will have to hunt your eyes are noticeable." Peter said.

Damn it! He knew he drank too much from the bear. The thrill of the hunt had overtaken him. Still, letting his aggression out in the hunt had made him feel so much better. Isabella's rejection had been steadily wearing on him.

"I saw a camper this way." Peter said.

Jasper didn't question him, he just followed. They approached a tent, inside were two men. They were beginning to wake up. Jasper ran forward, it would be better to kill them in their sleep before they had a chance to feel. He cut through the tent as quietly as he could. It was useless one of the men woke up and looked at him in alarm. His fear ran through him.

Jasper closed his eyes and twisted the mans neck before he had a chance to change his mind. Too many lives depended on him remaining strong. He had been selfish to hunt the bear and now these men would pay for it. He sunk his teeth into the man's flesh, making a mess of it. Better to go back bloody. He drank deeply, the blood was sweeter. Physically it was more enjoyable, made him feel stronger. Emotionally...the man's fear echoed through him.

Peter finished the other man, he was neater than Jasper had been. Jasper closed his eyes and sat back. Usually he didn't allow his torment to be seen, now though he didn't have the strength to hide it. Why couldn't he block out that dying emotion? He could block out others, it wasn't always easy but he managed. He could never block that out though, it left scars unseen inside him.

"I...was selfish...the bear..." Jasper groaned.

"You are the most unselfish man I know." Peter said.

It was a platitude, the truth was he had been selfish. Two innocent men lay dead at their feet because he had wanted a hunt. Usually he tried to steer his vampires to hunt criminals so he set an example by only hunting the worst of them. His human contacts would give them their files on the worse offenders, the ones that escaped justice over and over. More often than not he survived on donated blood. From time to time he would stage a show to satisfy his people that he was strong and could protect them.

It was almost time for another show. What would Isabella think if she saw it? She would think he was a monster. She would be right.

"You can talk to me Jasper. You don't have to be the bad-ass Major with me." Peter said.

Jasper looked away. He couldn't, to do so would endanger Peter.

"Alright I'll talk to you." Peter said with a sigh. "Charlotte was afraid of me at first. I was her commander and she saw what was happening to those who couldn't fight. You and I both know Charlotte was not much of a fighter at first."

Jasper said nothing, he was interested but didn't want to show it.

"She thought I was a smart-ass and womanizer. It took a long time to gain her love and trust. The day before she was scheduled to be terminated we admitted our love for one another." Peter paused and Jasper couldn't help taking a look at him. He was smiling.

"She has since admitted to me that she had feelings for me right from the start, but didn't understand it. I have seen Bella become more sure of herself the longer she is away from Edward. She looks healthier and happier." Peter said.

"She whispered his name in her sleep. She does it every night." Jasper said quietly.

"I don't have all the answers. I'm not a mind reader or an empath. All I know is what I see. When Edward was near she was tense. Since she had been with you she has relaxed." Peter said.

"She is weak. She doesn't stand up to Edward even to save her family." Jasper said softly. He felt a little guilty for his thoughts.

"And you did horrific things for Maria for half a century. It didn't mean you were weak, you were in a situation you didn't know how to get out of. You survived. Bella is a human in a world of vampires. She is surviving, in time I am sure she would conquer Edward as you conquered Maria." Peter said.

Jasper's mouth dropped in shock. He was right, he had been vilifying Isabella for something he himself had done. He felt guilty. Peter reached out and put his hand on Jasper's shoulder.

Jasper was shocked at the contact. No one touched him willingly.

"This is new to you. Don't beat yourself up and don't beat up Bella either." Peter said and withdrew his hand. "I think your eyes are red enough we can head back."

They cleaned up the scene and headed back to the compound. It was now bright out but their were few humans that came this way and they managed to get back unseen. Peter knew without being told to keep his distance from Jasper when they entered the compound. Jasper decided to let Isabella visit longer and took care of some business he really didn't want her to see.

Peter went to find Emmett. They had developed a friendship, as they both loved video games. Jasper had heard them ribbing each other and laughing as they played. He wished he could join them but knew he could not. Jasper turned from Peter and began to gather his court. He would deal out punishments while Bella was busy.

* * *

Bella had been dreaming of Edward. Edward before he had changed. When he had been nice to her, when she had been so in awe of him. She had dreamed they were in their meadow. He was smiling at her as he sparkled in the sun. He told her how much he loved her and wanted to be with her forever. She had whispered his name as his lips came to meet hers.

His lips were hard and cold, the kiss was not what she dreamed and she pulled away from him. He grabbed her and began to shake her. It took her a bit to realize it wasn't a dream. She opened her eyes to find Jasper's red eyes looking at her in anger.

She was disappointed. Disappointed the dream had turned unpleasant. She saw the anger in his eyes and was frightened. Had she done something to anger him? She had seen him angry. He was terrifying.

A vampire had tried to slip by his guard and lay his hands on Bella. The Major had moved faster than she could see and pinned the vampire to the floor. He had torn off his head and arms using his teeth. She had screamed but the Major had stood up like nothing happened. He had turned to a guard and ordered him to dispose of the vampire. Bella had not wanted to follow him but the Major had taken her hand and tucked it in his arm and pulled her along. He had told her after that she needed to wear her hair up so his mark could be clearly seen and no one would make that mistake again. Bella had obeyed.

She stared into his eyes the fear of that day fresh in her mind.

"You will have company soon." He said and turned away. Bella could have sworn she had seen a hint of hurt in his eyes. That couldn't be right though. Why would he be hurt? She must have been mistaken he sat at his computer with his back to her his hand on the mouse reading reports as usual. She stood up and went to get clothes. She picked out a green dress and made her way to the bathroom.

He didn't look at her once. She should feel relieved but she didn't. She took a quick shower and pulled her hair up in a messy ponytail. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had gained weight. Edward wouldn't like it. Still, she kind of liked it. She felt better.

She walked out of the bathroom to see Jasper's back. "She hasn't had breakfast yet. She likes pancakes." He said before shutting the door.

She was shocked. How did he know she liked pancakes and why would he care?

"Well let's go get you some pancakes." Alice said with a giggle.

Esme and Char snickered, but Rose looked concerned. She put a hand on Bella's shoulder to stop her and looked in her eyes. She must have seen something she liked because she smiled.

"Maybe you can teach me to make pancakes. I always wanted to learn but mother said it was beneath me to cook." Rose said.

Bella was a little surprised at how friendly Rose was being. She wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth though. She smiled and took her arm. The women flanked her as they passed vampires on their way to the kitchen. Most knew who she was now and few even looked at her.

They entered the kitchen and Bella began to teach Rose how to make pancakes while Esme fried some sausage and Alice put in some toast. Char sat at the counter a mischievous smile on her face.

"So what is it like staying with the Major?" Char asked. Bella didn't know how to answer, but Char went on. "The women in the compound claim he's awesome in bed. Is he packing?" She asked with a smirk.

Bella went scarlet. "I..I...I..."

Char laughed loudly, and the other three women laughed too. "Sorry sugar I couldn't resist. I know he wouldn't take advantage of you."

"Still I am interested in what it is like, staying with him." Char asked coyly. The other three women looked at her waiting for her to answer.

Bella debated her answer. What was it like? She felt safe, cared for, comfortable, but at the same time frightened, guilty, excited. How she could feel safe but frightened at the same time she didn't understand. She knew she wouldn't be physically hurt so what was scaring her? She couldn't say those things though. It would get back to Edward and hurt him. "Quiet." She said deciding that was safe.

Rose tried to flip a pancake high in the air but totally missed the pan. It landed on the floor. Esme grabbed some rags and began to clean it up, trying to keep a straight face.

"He talks less and less as the years go by. Peter and I are worried for him. He has so much responsibility on his shoulders. He's afraid that one slip on his part will cause someone in his care to be hurt. The thing is he is an empath, he feels so much and bottles it all in. We're afraid that one day it will all just be too much for him." Char sighed and shook her head.

"How strong is he?" Esme asked.

"Very. His power grows more and more as the years pass. He can incapacitate many vampires at once. Even without his power he is a fierce fighter and a brilliant strategist. He manages to hold all the southern armies by his will, cunning and fear. The Volturi only manage their guard because of Chelsea's ability to create false bonds. He seems cruel but he has made all our lives a hundred times better. Before he conquered Maria the southern armies were all newborns, that were destroyed after their newborn strength faded. They were starved and tortured. The humans in the area were little more than cattle to us. We no longer live in fear of being destroyed when we have outlived our usefulness. We eat just what we need and he encourages us to feed on criminals. He cares for us and protects us." Char said.

Bella could hear the admiration in her voice and saw the pain when she talked about the new born armies. She did make him sound good...but he was ruthless...he was a savior to Char.

"Bella, Edward keeps bugging me to search our future. I haven't because I know you don't like it, but he is getting really obnoxious about it." Alice said as she buttered the toast.

"He just wants us to be safe dear. I understand the Major does what he has to, to keep you safe, but this isn't the place for us." Esme said as she removed the sausage from the pan and put it on a plate.

"I don't know Esme. Emmett really likes it here." Rose said as she managed to flip a pancake perfectly. This time she didn't try to flip it so high.

She missed Esme's look of horror. Bella didn't know how she felt about staying here or leaving. Edward was her mate, shouldn't she want to go with him. She wanted to go with the Edward of her dream, the Edward who told her he loved her. That wasn't the real Edward though.

"You know Bella you won't know if your truly mates until your changed. He would know if he tasted your blood." Alice said holding Bella's eyes with her own.

Did Alice know something? She didn't feel comfortable asking her in front of the others. She looked over at Esme, then Rose and Alice. She wanted so bad to be a part of their family, she had to be Edward's mate. Why would they want her if she wasn't?

If Alice saw that she wasn't Edward's mate would they leave? She didn't want them to leave. "No please Alice, don't look." Bella finally said.

Alice smiled widely. "No problem Bella. I kind of like ticking him off anyway." She said with enthusiasm.

Bella's meal was finally done and she sat down to eat while the women talked. Char was a veritable fountain of gossip. The women soaked it up. Even though they didn't know half the people, finding out all the scandalous things going on seemed to excite them.

Bella had no interest in gossip and drifted off in her mind until she heard the Major mentioned.

"The Major slept with her once and now she thinks she is all that. She was actually seeing a very nice young man, he was so in love with her. But she saw a chance to snag the Major and she jumped on it. I think she thought she could use him." Char laughed. "Brita just doesn't know the Major very well. He'll put her in her place soon. I think the only reason he hasn't yet is he is too busy..."

She was going on lamenting how hard the Major worked but Bella was caught up with the thought of this Brita being with the Major. She found she didn't like the idea at all. Of course he probably had women fawning all over him. He was handsome and powerful. Bella pushed her plate away not hungry anymore.

"Oh no did I mess it up?" Rose asked.

"No it was very good. My eyes were just bigger than my stomach." Bella said with a smile. She knew by her eyes Rose didn't buy it but she really didn't want to give the real reason.

"So Char why did I only get dresses. I see plenty of women walking around in jeans." Bella asked.

Char put her hand to her mouth and tried to hold back a laugh. "The Major told me too. You should ask him Bella." She said when she gained control of herself.

They washed up and made their way out of the kitchen, deciding to visit the game room. Bella was kind of hoping Emmett was there she hadn't seen them since the trip down here. She could use some time with his good nature. They found the room and to Bella's delight it didn't just have video games it also had a pool table, a Ping-Pong table, foosball, a basket ball, dance dance revolution, a number of board games and puzzles.

"This is awesome!" Alice said.

"You haven't been in here yet?" Rose asked.

"No I thought it was just video games." Alice replied. "Come on Bella dance with me." She said tugging on Bella's arm.

"I'd break my leg." Bella said laughing.

"I'll dance with ya." Char said walking up to the pad. "I'll have you know I am the champion dancer." Char said.

"Will get ready for a new champion." Alice said.

The rest of the group watched them as they jumped and swayed to the music. Bella laughed happily at her friends, until she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Edward looking at her with disapproval.

"Why haven't you tried to see me love?" He asked managing to look hurt.

Bella felt guilt claw at her. Truth was she hadn't wanted to, she had been afraid the Major would hurt him. Edward was just too arrogant to know when to behave.

"I...I..." She stuttered but was unable to come up with anything. Luckily for her he dropped it and smiled at her.

"It doesn't matter you are here now. Would you like to play a game of chess with me?" He asked.

Bella didn't like playing games with him. She had to lose or he would throw a tantrum. She hadn't seen him in a while, though. "Okay." She told him.

He set up the board. He talked to her and asked her questions while they played. Bella answered half-heartedly. She was afraid to tell him too much. She felt guilty even though she had done nothing wrong. She noticed Char was watching them intently. She hoped Edward would keep that in mind and not do anything that would make the Major mad when he got back to him.

She made her moves, putting up enough of a fight to make him think she was trying but losing in the end.

"I've missed you so much Bella." He said when the game was over. His fingers brushed her hand as they put the board away. Bella gave him a shaky smile. His touch had stopped being pleasant long before they came here.

"I'm going to find a way to get us out of here." Edward said.

She knew better but suddenly Bella couldn't hold it back any longer. "If you would just change me now, this would all be over. You're going to change me after the wedding anyways, why not just do it now?" Bella asked.

"You are too good, too pure to be one of us love." Edward said.

Bella stared at him in horror. He had promised if she married him he would change her. Was it a lie? "You have no intention of changing me..." She whispered.

Edward grabbed her hand before she could move. His grip was painful but Bella held herself together. If she let Char know he was hurting her she would tell the Major. The Major had promised to hurt Edward wherever he hurt her.

"Don't you want to marry me love? Maybe we should move the wedding up. We could possible plan a wedding in a week. How would that be?" He said leaning forward.

Bella leaned back as far as she could while he held her hand. He didn't intend to change her, that was becoming obvious. She didn't want to marry him but she wanted to be a Cullen. If she rejected Edward now would they leave her?

"Oh, that would be lovely Edward. I'm sure we could throw something together. Then you could change Bella, this would be a good place for a new born." Esme said before coming forward and hugging Bella's shoulder. "Then I will be able to really call you my daughter!" Esme said happily.

"You need to get your hands off her Edward. The Major would not like you holding her hand." Char said growling deeply.

Edward stood up still holding Bella's hand. She was yanked to her feet and couldn't help the small cry of pain. Rose was growling now too.

"Edward..." Esme gasped out. Her voice seemed to get through to him and he let go of Bella's hand. Bella cradled her throbbing hand and Alice rushed forward to look at it. Rose came forward too.

"I'm pretty sure it's broken Bella. Esme can you get Carlisle. Char do you have facilities to put her in a cast or should we take her into town?" Rose asked.

Esme left the room in a rush. Char began to advance on Edward, her eyes murderous. She moved lightning quick and removed the hand that had crushed Bella's.

"I'll be giving the Major this." Char said.

Edward made to lunge at her but Alice stepped in front of him. "Don't be foolish Edward. If the Major sees you he will most likely kill you. Hopefully he will be satisfied with your hand."

Edward looked unsure for a bit but then ran out of the room.

"Were you helping Edward?" Bella asked a little surprised. Alice usually enjoyed it when Edward got in trouble. Alice had confided in Bella that she hated Edward.

"No, I was helping Char. The Major is going to be mad at her for letting Edward do that to you. Her taking his hand will help her soothe his anger toward her. He will most likely still be angry at Edward." Alice said her face grim.

Carlisle came in the room and agreed with Rose. They were going to need a xray and most likely a cast. He gave Bella a pain pill, while Char gathered a group to escort Bella to the nearest clinic.

Whatever Carlisle had given her knocked Bella out and she slept blissfully unaware of the chaos around her.

**Author's Note**: If you have read more of my stories you know Alice is usually not good in my stories. It's partly because her character always annoyed me but mostly it's because I can not believe a woman who had been married to a man for fifty years would give him up willingly (especially one like Jasper). If I can't believe it I can't write it. Alice in this story never married Jasper. Never even met him till now, so finally I feel comfortable writing her good.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 6

Bella woke up to see Carlisle gently probing at the bandages that now enveloped her hand.

"Good you're awake." Carlisle said. "How is the pain?"

Her hand throbbed a bit but it was bearable. "I feel okay." Bella said.

Carlisle frowned but accepted her answer. He pulled out a bottle of pills and showed them to her. "These are for pain and swelling. We have to wait for the swelling to go down before we put a cast on your hand. It should take about a week. You need to be extra careful not to damage your hand further, we have only wrapped it and put a splint on it. I will need to look at it every day to ensure it is not being injured more."

Bella nodded but said nothing as he put a sling around her shoulder and gently rested her arm in it.

"We need to get back the Major will know she is gone soon." Char said as she fidgeted.

Bella was a little worried. Would he be angry with Char? It wasn't her fault. Alice came over and put her hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Stop it Bella. Stop worrying about everyone." Alice said softly.

Bella smiled up at her, thankful for the comfort. Carlisle stood up and began to gather things in a bag.

"Bella, Alice has told me that Edward did this. Is that true?" He asked looking at her.

Bella looked into his amber eyes. It was clear to her now that Edward was never going to change her. If Edward didn't want it then the family would not change her and she would never be a Cullen. Her dream was over, there was no sense in pretending any longer. She nodded solemnly.

Carlisle let out a large sigh. "Is this the first time he has hurt you? The other times I patched you up, it wasn't your clumsiness was it?" He asked.

"No." Bella breathed.

Carlisle sat down heavily, closing his eyes briefly. Finally he opened them and looked at her. He reached out and held the hand that wasn't injured, carefully.

"Bella I have worked in many hospitals for centuries. I should have seen...No, I think I knew I just didn't want to believe. I'm sorry Bella I failed you." The look of guilt and sorrow on his face surprised Bella. "He is not your mate Bella. If he was he wouldn't continue to hurt you, he couldn't. I believe he knows this and it is why he is unwilling to change you. I went along with this because I wanted so badly for you to be part of my family Bella. I believed he would change you after the wedding, but now... I closed my eyes to your pain. I am sorry...I love you like a daughter." Carlisle said choking at the end.

It was too much for Bella. She stood up and hugged him tightly, tears coming from her eyes. "I love you too." She whispered.

They sat there till Rose cleared her throat loudly. Bella laughed and wiped her eyes as she drew away from the man she had wanted to be a father to her. It wasn't that she didn't love Charlie, she did, but she loved Carlisle too. She had been blessed to have two very good father figures in her life and she selfishly wanted them both.

"Bella, Esme is going to side with Edward. She dotes on the boy. It's not that she doesn't love you it's just that she can not believe he would do anything wrong." Carlisle said looking down.

"I know." Bella said. She did know, always had. Renee hadn't been a good mother, she had been flighty and treated Bella more as a friend than a daughter. She had so desperately wanted Esme for a mother. She was everything she dreamed a mother would be. She genuinely cared more for her family than herself. Unfortunately she had a huge blind spot in Edward.

"I'm going to have to take the family away. Edward will not stop and the Major will kill him. It's not that I don't love you. It's just that...Esme is my mate and I can't let her be hurt." Carlisle said shame in his voice.

Bella didn't say anything, she understood but it still hurt.

"I'm not leaving Bella!" Alice said vehemently. Bella was shocked she knew how much Alice relied on the family. Alice had no human memories and clung to the Cullens for emotional stability.

"Are you sure Alice?" Bella asked softly.

"Of course there is no way I can deal with Edward without you!" Alice replied a frown on her usually smiling face.

"Emmett and I are staying with you too. I don't think I could get Emmy to leave and frankly I am tired of catering to Edward." Rose said nonchalantly. Bella smiled at her. She knew Rose hid behind a mask of indifference but she was really coming to like the woman.

Carlisle went over to both women and hugged them tightly.

"I know you all feel betrayed but please understand, Esme killed herself because of the death of her son. I changed her and she woke to find a mate and a new son. She clung to Edward as a replacement for her dead son. I am so afraid she will again attempt to die if Edward perishes. I love you all. You are daughters of my heart. I will try to get Esme to see the truth. I promise you three that I will see you again and I will keep in contact with you. Bella I will keep an eye on Charlie for you." Carlisle said.

Char who had been silent walked forward. She still held Edward's hand. "When are you leaving?" She asked concern in her voice.

"As soon as we get back. I am hoping to remove Edward from the compound before the Major finds out what has happened and kills him. Do you think he will kill him Char? If the Major just punishes him..." Carlisle broke off, clearly thinking over the scenarios.

"If he was one of our vampires then yes but he has offered your coven protection so I am unsure. He also would not want to anger Bella." Char said.

Bella was a little surprised, why would he care if she was angry?

Carlisle stared at the mark on her neck, his eyes narrowed in thought. "He will kill him. We must hurry back." He said suddenly.

They walked at Bella's pace to the car. Char looked nervously at Carlisle then at the hand she held.

"Carlisle..." She held out the hand to him but Carlisle shook his head.

"He does not deserve his hand back. As far as I am concerned let the Major burn the hand. Hopefully it will soothe his anger towards you Char." He said opening the car door for Bella.

They all entered the car and Carlisle started it up. Bella was relieved the truth had come out, but sad too. She was losing Esme and Carlisle. She had endured so much trying to keep them. She turned to look out the window, tears ran down her cheek. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Alice watching her, concern on her face. She put her head on the smaller woman's shoulder and cried while Alice rubbed her back.

* * *

Jasper felt anxious. He couldn't pinpoint what was wrong but something was up. He looked over the reports. He still had four more cases to get through. He wanted Bella , for some reason she felt far away from him. He hadn't been separate from her for a while, perhaps he had grown to used to her company.

He wanted to growl, but held himself together. He had gotten through the majority of the cases that had backed up. He wanted to get this over with, while Bella was distracted. He didn't think she would understand his brand of punishments. A human couldn't possibly understand the harsh realities of vampire life. Especially one whose only knowledge of vampires was a tame coven of animal drinkers.

He almost groaned as Brita was brought forward. She smiled at him confidently. She was definitely going to need to be put in her place. Usually overeaters were punished by burial for three days, but maybe he would extend her punishment to five days.

Before he could pronounce judgment the doors to the court burst open and he saw Char enter, with three of the Cullens and Isabella. He immediately saw her arm in a sling. He was by her side in an instant, growling deeply. His eyes raked her body searching for injuries. He knew he was frightening her but his rage was too deep and he wouldn't hold back now. When he was satisfied that only her hand was hurt he turned to Char.

"Report!" He growled. He felt the fear emanating from the group, he didn't enhance it but he didn't soothe it either.

"We were in the game room when Edward entered. He played a game of chess with Bella. He seemed to be behaving but then I saw him holding her hand. I told him to let her go. He squeezed her hand harder. Esme Cullen called him and he let her go. When I saw what he had done I removed his hand." Char said kneeling and holding out the hand.

Jasper grabbed the hand but he also grabbed Char's hand. Lifting her from the floor and growling loudly. He squeezed her hand till it began to break. To her credit Char did not cry out, but he felt her agony.

"Please Major, It's not her fault!" Isabella called out.

Jasper turned to her. The surprise he felt didn't show on his face. He knew she was terrified of him but she was trying to save her friend. He felt the emotions of those around him. Char was frightened but now it was not for herself. The Cullens were nearly beside themselves. His guard was curious...Brita was...calculating. This was not good. He would have to deal with this quickly.

"Get out!" He roared dropping Char to the floor and grabbing Isabella. He held her as gently as he could while still giving the appearance of being forceful.

"Carlisle Cullen do not even think of leaving the compound before I have extracted vengeance on the mind reader. I assure you I have trackers that rival Dimitri and I will find you." Jasper said not looking as they left the room.

The room cleared out, Brita being the last to leave, her feelings were smug. Jasper ignored her for now, he was going to have to deal with her soon. Bella was literally shaking in his grip. He knew his eyes were black. He closed them and took some deep breaths. When he opened his eyes again he knew they were back to red.

"You can never question me in public." He gritted out. He was still very angry and it was difficult controlling his voice. She said nothing but he felt her resentment and fear. He didn't like that she felt that way. He needed her obedience though, for her own safety. Would she obey him without fear? He searched her eyes, trying to read her. Should he risk the truth? There was so much at stake. Not just her life but his and every vampire under his rule.

He needed her though. If he couldn't win her love he would die. He knew enough about mates to understand that. He had to risk it.

"In private you can question me. Challenge me...if you believe something strongly. In public you can not. I rule because I am the strongest. If my subjects do not believe in my strength they will not obey. If they believe they can use you to change my mind they will use you. You could be hurt. I can't allow it. I promised you my protection." He said in a more even tone. He was still gruff but he didn't know how to be different. He felt her shock overwhelming her fear. It gave him strength to continue.

"Char was tasked to guard you and she failed. I had to punish her. It was expected, I was going to crush her hand and relieve her of her duty to guard you. I can not show favoritism to her for the same reason you can not question me. It would endanger her." He finished. He let go of her and stepped back.

She stared at him but said nothing. Her emotions were a jumble of many different things and he couldn't even begin to guess what she was thinking. They had been here too long already. He needed to deal with Edward. He had thought long about it and decided he must die. He was going to be a danger to his Isabella if he let him live. He started to leave when he felt her warm hand on his. He was shocked that she willingly touched him and he couldn't help the thrill it sent through him.

Hope surged in him. Had his honesty won her trust?

"Please don't kill Edward?" She pleaded softly.

His heart plummeted she still loved the boy. He closed his eyes as the anger rose and tried to hold back a growl. He knew his eyes had turned black again but he opened them anyways. "He needs to die. He will be a danger to you if he is not eliminated." He bit out.

He felt her fear rise again but she continued. "Not...not for me. For Esme and Carlisle." She whispered her breathing was heavy and he knew it took her a lot to ask this.

Jasper turned away from her with a growl. He felt her love for that boy. He really should just kill him. He walked away from her and opened the door, he didn't wait for her but felt her following him as he went to grab his guards. He quickly found one and ordered the boy brought to the court yard. He then turned back to wait for him. It didn't take long before the boy was dragged in and held before him.

The rest of the Cullens had come to and stood anxiously to the side. Esme started to say something but Carlisle stopped her. The rest seemed to not care much for the boy. Some of his subjects also came to watch.

"Light the fire." He said as he went to retrieve the boy's hand. His orders were quickly followed. The boy watched with wide eyes as he tossed the hand in the flames. He nodded to his guards and they let go of him.

Edward stood up his eyes black with anger and fear. "She's mine. She would never love a monster like you." He roared.

Jasper smirked and walked forward slowly, his eyes holding Edward's.

"Stop using your gift on me." Edward growled out as he backed away.

"I am not. You feel only your own fear." Jasper said calmly.

"You lie!" Edward yelled and charged forward.

Jasper didn't move till the last second, he grabbed the boy's arm and sunk his teeth into his shoulder, ripping the arm off and tossing it at the feet of the Cullens. He wanted to see if they would help him. Esme started to reach for the arm but again Carlisle stopped her. Jasper decided in that moment to let them live.

The boy was howling in pain. It wasn't enough. Jasper removed his other arm, again tossing it to the Cullens. The boy now had fallen to his knees. His fear was deep but not as much as Jasper would expect. The boy was confident he wouldn't kill him. Jasper frowned.

He looked up at his Isabella. She was watching the Cullens, pain in her eyes. Perhaps she hadn't been lying. Maybe she cared for the Esme and Carlisle and not the boy. If he allowed the boy to live it would cause them trouble. Still he didn't want his Isabella to hurt.

He charged forward and sank his teeth into the boys neck, injecting his venom. The boy screamed in agony. Venom from a vampire that was not your mate was excruciating and Jasper had been told his was more potent than most. He heard Esme whimper, but the other Cullens stayed quiet. Isabella said nothing and his guard watched with satisfaction. His strength ensured their survival.

When he thought the boy could take no more he ripped off the boy's head and tossed it to Esme. She caught him with a sob.

"Take him and go. If I ever find you in my territory again I will not be so merciful." Jasper growled and turned from them. He saw tears in his Isabella's eyes. He felt her sorrow and love. Was it for the boy?

"Please Major we wish to stay." Alice said. Jasper turned to see Rose, Emmett and Alice had stepped away from Carlisle and Esme.

"What? Why?" Esme cried.

Rose and Emmett looked away, Jasper felt their reluctance to answer. Alice however looked Esme straight in the eye. "We can no long tolerate Edward. We don't like the way he treated Bella and we don't like that you let him get away with it. We feel you chose him over us, so we are deciding to stay with Bella." Alice said clearly, but Jasper could feel the pain in her and knew it was hard for her to talk to Esme like that.

Esme looked from them to Edward's decapitated head. She looked up at Bella then over to Carlisle. Jasper felt her love for all involved but her love for the boy bordered on obsession. In the end she turned away from them and gathered the rest of Edward.

"Do not put him back together till you are off my land." Jasper growled out angry for the hurt the woman was causing her family.

Carlisle walked to Rose and handed her a bag. "This is the medication for Bella. Take care of her Rose." He then hugged the family and helped his wife take Edward away.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 7

Bella looked at the tray beside her. She reached up and caressed the daisy briefly. The Major made sure she was fed well, he always loaded the tray with food she liked. She was unsure how he knew what she liked but it was there without fail. She supposed it was his gift, one time there had been pickles on one of her sandwiches. She ate it all but couldn't help her dislike. She never had pickles again.

How he could pick up on these things when he rarely looked at her she was unsure, but she was coming to learn he was a very smart and intuitive man. She couldn't deny he took very good care of her, but she was lonely.

She missed Carlisle and Esme. She had given up so much to be part of their perfect family. She even missed Edward. Not the Edward that he had become but the Edward she had first met. The beautiful boy who had noticed her and brought her home to meet his family.

It had been a week since they left. She had thought over things and decided her silent mind and the fact that she was his singer is what drew him to her. He had never really loved her, to him she was a weak human he could mold and control. A possession, a thing, not a partner or love.

The Cullens perfect family had not been perfect and she had been a fool to hang on to the dream for so long. Because of her foolishness she had lost Charlie, put her sisters and brother in danger, and lost her freedom.

She smiled at the thought of her siblings. She loved them so much, more than she knew she could. They had given up their family for her too. Maybe she should feel guilty for that, but she couldn't find it in her to feel so. Selfishly she was glad to have found them, glad they stuck by her, glad she was with them.

She looked at the back of the Major's head. His blonde hair shined in the dim light of the computer. He always seemed to be working. She frowned when she thought of him. He was her captor but he cared for her wellbeing more than Edward who was supposed to be her fiancé. Edward had said everything he had done for her was because he loved her and wanted her healthy, but usually what he did weakened her. His diet for her made her lose so much weight and his sleep regiment left her tired and disorientated.

She was afraid of the Major but at the same time didn't want to leave his side. She had come to find out that his compound was an extremely dangerous place. The vampires here were not like the Cullens. They were brutal and violent. His punishments at first had horrified her.

She had talked to Char a lot and Char had explained many things. She was no longer her guard, Erin took her place, but she still spent time with Bella and they had become friends.

She had finally seen the heads on the pikes that Edward had told her about. She had screamed when she realized they were still alive. Char had been there and took her aside. She explained that other than death by burning this was the strongest punishment a vampire here could expect. Then she told her what each 'head' had done to earn this punishment.

One female had hunted and killed a child. A male had tried to take another's mate. Another male had been raping human women. One male had challenged the Major's rule and failed in combat. Char had laughed at that one. She said the man was an idiot as few challenged the Major but this man did at least once a year and ended up on the pike. The Major took pity on him by not killing him. Char said she figured that the man was just too stupid for the Major to worry about. Most of those that challenged him were killed.

Bella studied the Major's back. He had very broad shoulders. She licked her lips and imagined running her hand over the muscles clearly seen there. Suddenly he turned around and looked at her, capturing her eyes. She felt the heat fill her face. She had forgotten for a moment he was an empath, he must have felt her bit of desire.

He rose from his desk and walked to her. She felt her breath quicken as she watched him stalk to her. She couldn't tear her eyes from his. He leaned down in front of her and took the tray from the table and walked away.

Bella found herself a little irritated. Was he teasing her? She heard a slight chuckle which only increased her anger. She stood up and walked over to the bathroom, shutting the door hard. This time his chuckle was a full laugh. She was rather shocked at the sound. It was the first time she heard a genuine laugh from him, she liked it.

She turned to the mirror and saw her flush face. She put a hand on her hot cheek and sighed. What was wrong with her? She in no way wanted to become involved with another domineering vampire. Hadn't she learned her lesson?

The Major was so much stronger than Edward, falling for him would be foolish. Edward had been manipulative and abusive but she had been able to survive, she didn't think she would be able to survive the Major. Still, there were times she saw something in his eyes. A loneliness that called to her.

Bella picked up the brush with her good hand and began to brush her hair, her eyes drawn to her hand now encased in a cast. No, she couldn't be involved with another vampire while she was human. Maybe it was time she became a vampire? Edward was gone and no longer had a say in it.

Did she even want to be a vampire now? It had seemed like a good idea when she had thought she would be a Cullen. She wasn't sure she wanted to be a vampire here. She didn't want to kill humans for food. She also was slightly horrified at the life she saw here.

Sure on a whole the vampires here were happy and free. Rose and Emmett said they felt freer here than they had been with Carlisle. They had been given a choice on how to feed and decided to stick with animals, but Emmett had confided to her that the fact it was his choice made it so much easier than it had been with Carlisle. They also didn't feel the pressure to act human.

She had seen vampires standing for hours without breathing or even blinking. It was disconcerting and she was still getting used to seeing vampires act like vampires instead of pretending to be human. It was hard to remember that for them losing body parts wasn't permanent unless they were burned. Char's crushed hand had healed within hours. The vampire Char had called an idiot was walking around as if nothing had happened the day afterwards. Being a vampire would make her immune to the kind of pain she had suffered with Edward. Was it for her though? Would it matter to her if she were changed? It all seemed so strange.

They were safe here, maybe her siblings wanted to stay just for her? Was she selfish for not wanting to be a vampire? If she were a vampire they would be free to leave, as Aro would have no reason to pursue her.

Bella looked down at her dress. She still hadn't gotten the nerve to ask the Major why she hadn't been given jeans. She had tried to pry it out of Char but Char had finally admitted she really didn't know why he had ordered the dresses. If she couldn't even ask him about her attire how was she going to ask him to let her be changed?

The Major had said she could challenge him in private, but she still didn't feel comfortable enough to do so. Bella put the brush down, took a deep breath and left the sanctuary of the bathroom. She found the Major again at the computer, for some reason this irritated her.

"If I wanted Alice to change me would you let her?" She asked. She was unsure why she was asking, a moment ago she had determined she couldn't ask and here she was demanding and answer. She wasn't even sure she wanted to be changed. She just wanted him to turn away from that damn computer and acknowledge her.

She got her wish he turned and faced her. His eyes searched her. She knew he was reading her emotions and she did her best to control them. She knew all about his power now. Had seen him use it. Other than the first night when he put her to sleep she was sure he was not manipulating her. She was grateful for that but it irritated her that she could not hide her secret self from him like she had been able to with Edward.

"No." He said and started to turn back around.

Her anger which had been dormant for a long time now shot through the roof. He was not her father! She walked over and turned off the computer. She saw a smile on his face as he faced her again and her anger dissipated. Had he provoked her? It didn't matter, it was time for him to talk to her.

"Why?!" She demanded.

His smile left his face and Bella thought she saw a tinge of fear. That couldn't be right though, this was the Major he wasn't afraid of anything. He got up and ushered her to her chair. She sat down obediently but she kept a determined look on her face. She wasn't going to let him rule her as Edward had. She wasn't even sure she wanted to be changed but she wanted the option.

She was a little surprised at herself...shouldn't she be afraid of the Major more than Edward? She had compromised with Edward, even though he lied. With the Major she was starting a fight. Was she suicidal?

He pulled up a chair and looked at her. She returned his look, not backing down for a moment. "You do not know everything you need to before you make this decision." He told her. He was silent after that and she was wondering if he was going to leave it at that. No, it wasn't enough.

"Then tell me what I need to know." She demanded, certain he was just putting her off. How many excuses did Edward give her?

"You are my mate." He said simply.

Bella's mouth dropped open and she sat back in the chair. Wow, that was out of nowhere. She stared at his eyes and hers started to narrow. Was he lying? Why would that matter? She didn't know how to phrase her questions and just glared at him, waiting for him to elaborate.

"When I bit you that first day, I tasted your blood and knew. As long as you are human you wont feel the mating pull, at least not very strongly. If you are changed you will feel it. It will be exceptionally strong the first year as all newborns have to learn to deal with the stronger emotions of a vampire. Now as a human you have a choice to accept or reject me. As a vampire the choice will be gone. You will either accept me as a mate, kill yourself or kill me." He told her.

Bella stared at him. Edward had told her she was his mate. It had been lies to manipulate her. She stood up suddenly, anger filled her. "You're lying." She hissed and stomped past him, heading for the door.

* * *

Jasper sat there for a moment stunned. He had expected her to reject him but he had never thought for a moment she wouldn't believe him. People only lied if they were too weak to accept the consequences of the truth. He did not always speak the truth, while he could accept the consequences sometimes others could not, but he never lied.

He heard the door open and realized she was leaving the room. He got up and caught up to her with vampire speed. He didn't try to be gentlemanly by reaching for her hand. He could feel her anger was too strong. The situation was volatile and he didn't want to anger her more. If she caused a scene he would have to put her in her place and he didn't want to do that.

She deserved her anger. She had been given a raw deal, he was not an ideal mate. He knew she was going to see Alice so he rushed in front of her. She ignored it and trudged on behind him. Her face was red, and frown lines had appeared between her brows.

Jasper felt a deep hurt. He knew she would not accept him but when she had felt the lust for him this morning he had hope. She had even initiated the conversation. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice Brita in front of him, until she had her hand on his chest.

Damn, he had forgotten to sentence her and she had obviously took that to mean she was getting a pass. She ran her hand over his chest.

"I'm lonely lover." She said and leaned in for a kiss. He felt Bella's anger rise even higher as she walked past him. Jasper grabbed Brita's hand to move her away, when Brita threw her lust at him. Normally he was prepared for such things and could block it, but he was concentrating so much on Isabella that he was unprepared.

He felt every bit of the lust she threw and knew his eyes darkened. He let loose a low growl. Isabella's anger turned to cold fury and she turned pushed him away from Brita.

She rounded on Brita and yelled at her. "Keep your hands to yourself bitch."

Brita was taken back and stared at the little human before her. Before she could say anything Isabella turned on him. "And you! You just told me you're my mate and are now planning to sleep with this skank?!"

Brita's shock turned to anger and she growled. Jasper quickly grabbed her. Isabella paid no attention to them as she stomped off. Jasper watched her for a moment before grabbing his phone and calling Peter.

"Peter I need you to have Erin catch up to Isabella. She's on her way to visit Alice. I have some business I have to take care of then I need to plan a trip to Miguel's territory. I have let that problem go on for too long." Jasper said.

Peter agreed and Jasper hung up. He turned to the women he held. "You are mated to a human? I am sorry Major. I am sure you are very frustrated, let me help you." Brita said.

Jasper growled, this time in anger. He marched her down to the furnace room. When Brita saw where they were going she began to panic.

"I won't say anything I swear. Please Major surely you feel something for me. You didn't punish me. You felt what I felt right? I love you. I just wanted to be close to you." She cried.

Jasper said nothing. She felt no love for him, she would only be a danger to his Isabella and he wouldn't stand for it. If news got out that Isabella was his mate she would be in more danger. He lit the fire. Methodically he dismembered her and threw her in the fire. She pleaded to the end. Her fear and despair stabbed at him.

When it was done he sank down to the floor. This was his fault. If he had punished her in the first place maybe she would have learned her lesson and it wouldn't have ended in her death. Maybe he was growing weak, maybe it was time to step down. The thought gave him hope but his analytical mind poked at him. The simple truth was if he stepped down the south would descend into chaos. He couldn't do that to his subjects.

How long he sat there he wasn't sure, but eventually he stood up. No time for dramatics he had things to do. He squared his shoulders and exited the room, he went to find Peter.

He was going to put Peter in charge of Isabella while he was gone. He trusted Peter more than anyone he knew. The time away from her would be good for them. She was right, she deserved more than him. He would fulfill his promise and keep her safe, even if he had to take out the Volturi. He had been reluctant to do so in the past because they did keep order in the vampire world. He didn't want more territory than he already controlled. If he took them out then he would have to find a replacement and he was loath to do so.

Aro was greedy and ambitious but he did keep order and he wasn't tyrannical. Some could say Jasper was. He liked the way things were. Vampire kind had a choice they could live under his rule or Aro's and order was kept.

He spent the next few hours with Peter, going over orders. Peter would be in charge while he was gone. He decided to drive down, he could easily run but there was less risk of exposure.

"I told Isabella she is my mate. Please make sure the information doesn't get out. I want you to keep Isabella safe. She is my life Peter." Jasper told him.

Peter grinned at him. "She's going with you." He said smugly.

Jasper growled sometimes Peter was so annoying. He ignored him and walked toward his room. He opened the door to find Isabella standing there with suitcases packed.

"I'm ready." She said simply.

Jasper's mouth dropped open. He turned to look at Peter who was trying to hold back a laugh, pretending to cough. "Vampires don't cough Peter." Jasper growled. "Did you tell her I was leaving?"

"No Major." Peter said seriously.

"Alice told me and you're not leaving me behind! You can't go and hide from me Major." Isabella said. "I'm not sure about this mate stuff. Alice said you aren't lying but it doesn't mean I have to accept it."

"Why are you going then?" Jasper growled. He wasn't sure why he was growling but he couldn't stop himself.

"Because I want to." Isabella said and started to walk out the door. She was lying, he could feel her fear and determination. He looked at Peter wondering if he had an answer. Peter just shrugged his shoulders and picked up the bags.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 8

Alice paced back and forth in her room. Had she done the right thing? Was there any other way? She hated the fact that Bella was going to be in danger, but if her vision ran true the Major would keep her safe. There were so many things that could go wrong though, so many decisions yet to be made...

She heard a knock on her door and knew it was Erin. She ran to the door, her nerves not letting her walk.

"You need to get Char and go to the Major's room. You will be leaving on a trip with him and Bella, to the southern territory." Alice said almost before she opened the door.

Erin stared at her for a moment. She knew he was unsure whether to follow her direction.

"Look Bella is in the Major's room. It will save time if you collect Char on the way and the Major will be happy if you are ready to go." Alice pushed. He wouldn't be exactly happy but he would accept Bella going with him when Erin and Char presented themselves ready to go.

He stared at her for what seemed forever before finally nodding and turning away. Alice shut the door and searched her vision. It was on track he would be there to help Bella encourage the Major to take her.

Alice's frantic activity stopped altogether and she stood still as stone. She tried not to be so still when Bella was near, she knew it bothered her. Now, though, she wanted to think and not be distracted.

Bella had come to Alice earlier, shaking like a leaf. She had been incoherent at first, it had taken awhile to get the full story. Apparently she had asked the Major if Alice could change her. That alone shocked Alice, she had expected it to take Bella longer to get up the courage to ask. What she told her next was even more shocking. She said the Major had told her she was his mate. He didn't want her changed till she decided whether she accepted him.

Alice found that very noble of him. It had to hurt him that she rejected him. If he was as ruthless as people thought he would have just changed her. Rose had told her that the instinct to change Emmett had hit her hard the first moment she saw him. She said it had pained her to wait and find Carlisle. She had done it though for fear of not being able to change him. Bella didn't understand what kind of sacrifice he was making for her. Alice didn't enlighten her because she didn't want Bella accepting him out of a feeling of obligation.

Bella told her she didn't believe him. Alice could understand her doubt, after all Edward, Esme and Carlisle had told her she was Edward's mate. Still, Bella should suspect. Her reaction to Brita was way out of the norm for Bella. When Lauren had flirted with Edward, Bella had ignored it. When Tanya had flirted with him, Bella had been insecure. For Bella to get in the face of a vampire, let Alice know the Major hadn't been lying.

It had taken Alice a while to convince Bella that Brita was not going to track her down, the Major was going to protect her and he wouldn't be angry with her. Alice wasn't sure she entirely believed her. So when Bella begged her to look in her future to see if the Major was telling the truth and Brita wouldn't retaliate, Alice had caved.

She hadn't been prepared for what she saw though. She had seen death and destruction, the compound in chaos, Peter and Char desperately trying to protect a despondent Bella. Rose being thrown in a fire and Emmett following after her. She had screamed in anguish, seeing her brother and sister die. Bella's arm around her shoulder brought her back to reality.

Bella had held her, not asking her to tell her what she had seen. Bella had helped her many times when she had bad visions. She knew not to ask her questions. Alice had tried to gain her composure. She knew she had to look, find out what decision started the chain of events that lead to death. She sat back from Bella and began to trace events till she found the decision.

The Major was going to the southern territory alone. He was going to take care of three nomads. He was going to make a mistake and be killed. She had seen him burning the a dark skinned man, he had been about to burn a blonde man when a beautiful red-haired woman attacked him. He easily subdued her but lost the man. He burned the woman. Then just seemed to stand their, his face anguished. In that moment of distraction the blonde man threw himself at him. Both ended up in the fire. His death caused the chaos.

Alice took a deep breath. He had made his decision but he was still busy, she had time but not much. She began to search for solutions. She tried to convince him not to go...No matter who asked him he ignored them and went, even Bella failed to convince him to stay.

She began to look at sending people with him, everybody she could convince to go he rejected. Alice growled in frustration the man was stubborn. Bella patted her shoulder and Alice turned to her. She bit her lip, if Bella went...Her visions cleared. Bella managed to convince him to let her go but only with Erin and Char. He survived and so did Bella.

Alice looked at her friend...no her sister. She didn't want to send her in to danger. Sure her vision showed her survival but Alice knew that her visions were not guaranteed at any time someone could make a decision changing everything. If she had more time...

Alice tried to console herself, there was no other choice, all other visions showed Bella's death along with Rose and Emmett. Bella had trusted her implicitly. She had been scared but Alice saw her telling the Major she was going. She hadn't told Bella the vision, she trusted her but visions were tricky. Sometimes knowledge of them changed decisions, changing the vision. She didn't want the Major to know what she saw. If he knew he would not let Bella accompany him and all would be lost.

She had been so happy here. Finally she had been free of her visions. She hated them, she never wanted another vision. She wanted to rest but was afraid to stop watching, what if she wasn't watching and she failed to help when she should.

She heard her cell phone ring and debated answering it. She decided a distraction would be nice and answered.

"Ya did good pixie. Now stop your worrying. You can relax now, everything is going to be okay." A male said.

Alice was confused for a moment then she remembered Char telling her about Peter having a gift. She said Peter knew things and he was always right. She had said it like it was annoying but also like she was proud of him.

"Peter?" Alice whispered.

"Yah it's me. They are all coming home to us safe and sound so stop fretting and relax." He said.

She felt like a weight had been lifted off her and she smiled. "Thank you Peter." She said happily.

"Anytime sugar." He said and hung up.

Alice put her phone in her pocket and decided to hunt down Rose and convince her to go shopping. She hadn't gone in too long.

* * *

Bella started to follow Peter. That was easier than she thought it would be. When Alice had told her that the Major was taking a trip, her first reaction had been relief. She didn't know how to face him now that she was his 'mate'. She still had her doubts about that. How could she...plain...weak...Bella be mated to the Major? Then Alice had told her she had to convince him to let her go with him. She had wanted to argue with her but after seeing Alice so distraught, she couldn't argue. She trusted Alice more than anyone.

She heard a growl behind her and stopped. She knew it had been too easy. She turned to see the Major, his eyes were black and he was growling softly. She heard Peter behind her set the bags down. She glanced back and saw he was on his knees his hands out in front of him, his neck bared.

She was terrified...Alice had said that she had to go with him. She hadn't given a reason but she wouldn't have convinced her to try and go if it was going to get her killed. Bella swallowed hard and turned back to the Major.

She squared her shoulders and slowly looked up and into his eyes. She felt her hands shaking but she held his gaze.

"I told you, that you could challenge me in private. Twice today you have challenged me in front of others. I had to kill Brita. Would you have me kill Peter?" He growled.

Bella's mouth dropped open. He killed Brita? Hadn't they been lovers?

"Leave Peter!" The Major ordered.

Peter wasted no time obeying.

"You..you killed her? Because of me?" Bella stuttered.

He studied her for a moment before answering. "I killed her because she would have told others you are my mate. That would have endangered you. She also sought to use our one moment together to her advantage. I would have had to kill her sooner or later anyways."

"But you killed her now because of my tantrum. Because I yelled I was your mate." Bella said lowering her head and letting her hair fall to cover her face. She felt tears threatening.

The next thing she knew she was being picked up gently. Before she could protest she was placed in his lap as he sat on the bed. He rubbed her back and held her close. She buried her nose in his neck, he had the most calming smell, it soothed her.

"When I first killed Maria and began my rule, I wanted to be different. Maria had been beyond cruel and life under her rule was horrific. I wanted to change all that. I didn't want my subjects to live in fear. Maria had changed a fifteen year old boy. He was almost too young to be changed and a lot of people said I should kill him before the Volturi used him as an excuse to attack us." He stopped speaking and Bella began to wonder if he would finish.

"The Volturi attacked?" She asked.

"No. I kept him with me constantly. I protected him. My mistake was I...I cared for him and I showed it. The army to the south kidnapped him, or so I thought. I lead my army against them to retrieve him. We were victorius but I found out that he had betrayed me. He had conspired with the leader of the south. They thought to entice me into a trap. They misjudged my strength." He was quiet after that.

Bella reached up with a trembling hand and touched his cheek. For a moment he let down his guard and she saw the anguish on his face. He soon covered it up.

"That was one of my costliest battles. I learned, though. I can't let people know you are my mate Isabella. I do not believe you would betray me as Caleb did, but I have many enemies that would love a weapon to use against me. Not only enemies but others that are just power hungry, such as Brita. If I allow you liberties that I don't allow others they will know. Please Isabella, it is not just you in danger but all those that would fight for or against me." He pleaded with her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She felt extreme guilt for Brita's death. She had been angry at her but she didn't think she deserved to die.

"I am at fault for Brita's death Isabella. I knew she was ambitious and should have known better than to have sex with her." Bella cringed as he said that. He ignored her and continued on. "Then instead of dealing with the problem when she tried to capitalize on the indiscretion, I let it go. If I had dealt with her this would not have happened. I killed her Isabella not you."

She heard him and knew that Brita would have died no matter what. The fact was though, that she made it happen faster.

"You need to stay here. My mission will be dangerous. I am not going on vacation, I am hunting down nomads. Gifted ones. It is not safe for you." The Major continued.

"I have to go with you Major." Bella said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Alice told me I had to go with you. She seemed distraught...I trust her..." Bella said. It was the truth but it sounded weak to her ears.

He studied her silently. Bella held her breath. A knock on the door interrupted the tense moment. He gently lifted her off his lap. Bella was sad at leaving his comfort but understood.

"Come in Peter." The Major called.

Peter entered, followed closely by Erin and Char. Both were carrying bags.

Bella was a little surprised, she guessed they were coming with them. She hadn't heard the Major call for them. Had Peter? Had Alice? She looked up at the Major wondering if he was going to let them go. His face revealed nothing.

"Let's go we have a long drive." He said before picking up her bags and walking out the door. Erin followed him closely. Char waited for Bella.

"I packed you some snacks." Char said excitedly. "I also got a DS and Ipod, for you. Just in case you get bored." She then leaned over and whispered in Bella's ear. "Plus the Major's choice in music sucks big time." Bella giggled when the Major growled softly.

Char caught her eyes and mouthed the words 'it does' Bella giggled some more and decided she was glad Char was coming along. Both the Major and Erin were not great conversationlist. Char on the other hand was never quiet.

Char chatted on about how happy she was to go to Mexico and all the shops they had to stop at. Bella only half listened to her, she was too busy thinking about all she had learned about the Major, how he had smelled and how it had felt being held by him.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 9

Bella stared despondently at the book she was pretending to read. They had been here a week. The southern compound was below ground. Char had told her it was easier in the south to remain hidden if they stayed below ground.

It hadn't been so in the past but the human population had exploded and finding places to remain hidden had become harder. Luckily technology had advanced enough for them to build very nice living areas. They could now hide their eyes but the sun was still the ultimate revealer.

The vampires here were the same as she had encountered in the Major's territory. The Major had stuck to her like glue the first day letting all know she was under his protection. By the second day, though, he had become comfortable enough to begin to hunt the nomads. He had warned her to stay with Char and Erin and to display the mark he left on her.

Char was standing by the far wall talking away to Erin, who grunted occasionally but didn't engage in conversation. Bella smiled a little but didn't let Char know she wasn't reading. She didn't really want her ear talked off.

The Major had been on the hunt for four days now. She missed him. She wasn't sure why. He rarely talked to her and when he did it was usually gruff and short. Still, before they left he had actually told her something about himself and held her. It had felt good to be held in his arms, she wanted more.

Bella scolded herself. She had already been over this. She didn't want to get involved with another domineering vampire. She rubbed her chest absently. It hurt...maybe she was coming down with something. Maybe she should just go to bed...she supposed she should eat. She wasn't really hungry, though.

"Char...Peter is your mate right?" Bella asked softly.

Char stopped talking and turned to her. "Yes." She said not elaborating.

Bella had hoped she would just start talking about him. She had never needed prompting before. She wanted to know Char's experiences with her mate but didn't want to ask. Asking would reveal things she wasn't sure she wanted Char to know. The Major had been pretty clear about not letting people know she was his mate. She didn't want Char hurt because she was curious. She put her head back on the chair and closed her eyes.

She fell asleep and woke much later. The ache in her chest was getting stronger. She rubbed her chest and began to fidget. Tears threatened to fall, it was almost unbearable now. She stood up suddenly startling her vampire guards.

She chewed her lip, in indecision, as she looked at them. She had to go, the pain was spurring her on. It was almost like a rope was around her chest pulling her in a direction, she had no choice but to follow.

"I have to..." She groaned and walked toward the door.

Erin was blocking the door in a moment and Char put her arms around Bella in a hug that was a restraint. Bella began to fight and cry in earnest.

"It hurts so bad Char...please...I have to go..." Bella yelled. Bella pushed with all her might, in desperation. Surprisingly she felt Char's arms disappear from around her. She stood up shakily and headed for the door.

"Bella I can't let you go it isn't safe." Erin said holding up a hand.

Bella didn't stop, the pain and the pull were too much for rational thought. She walked right to him, he tried to grab her but as with Char he was repelled. Bella's hand was on the door knob when she felt something drip from her nose. She wiped a hand across it and found blood.

"Bella you're bleeding if you go out there it will be suicide. Please Bella." Char cried.

Bella's head began to throb in the same rhythm as her chest. She had to go, she had no choice. She turned the door knob but got no more than three paces before her vision darkened and she fell to the floor.

She heard Char yell at Erin to get the Major before she lost consciousness.

* * *

Jasper rubbed his chest absently. The ache was getting stronger the farther he traveled from his Isabella. He wanted to go back and hold her again. It wasn't just the mating pull, he missed her. He missed her emotions, her insecurity, deep love, anger, lust. The way she would jump from one to the other so quickly that he could hardly grasp it. He missed her quiet presence, her eyes on his back, her soft breath as she read. The way she licked her lips when she was at a good point in her book. The way she ate slowly, savoring every bite with a soft sigh of enjoyment. The way she tucked her hair behind her ear when she was nervous. How she bit her lip when she was considering something.

Jasper shook his head, trying to shake off the thoughts. He needed to capture these nomads so that he could be with her. He had almost caught them a number of times, only to have them slip from his grasp at the last second.

The dark-skinned man had approached him on the second day, he had wanted to surrender. Jasper had studied him and decided that the man was not to be trusted. He got what information he could and burned him.

He now knew the blond was a tracker, almost on par with Dimitri. The red-haired woman had the gift of evasion. She was the reason he had been unable to catch them. They were now headed north, he was getting farther and farther away from his Isabella.

How far would he be able to go? He could tolerate pain more than most vampires but this was getting almost too much to bear. Jasper growled loudly as he sank to his knees. He couldn't go any further. He would not be able to fight effectively if he did, though he doubted he could even force himself to go any farther.

"This isn't over!" He yelled knowing the pair were within hearing range.

"You're right Major. We now know you have a weakness. Who is it? It must be a strong mating bond to stop you in your hunt." The man appeared in the distance.

Jasper growled again. He was threatening his mate, he desperately wanted to rip his head off but he couldn't move forward. He was distracted by the pain but his gift was still very active. He felt the man almost salivating at the thought of defeating him. He was arrogant. He searched for the female. He felt her emotions, she was confident, sure in her mate.

Jasper bowed his head in seeming defeat and listened carefully. He heard the man moving farther away. He couldn't hear the female but knew she was close. He felt the back of his neck prickling and in a flash was on his feet and had sunk his teeth in the red-head's neck.

The man roared as he ripped her head from her body. He pushed the body away and looked toward the angry man. As he had suspected they were mates. He looked torn. His sense of self-preservation won out and he started to turn away. The bond between them must not be that strong.

Jasper swung the head a bit to taunt him. The man turned back and his eyes narrowed, Jasper felt his rage at being bested. He braced himself for his attack but he surprised him by turning and running away. That wasn't good. If he found out Isabella was his mate he would track her down.

He took a step to follow the man but the agony was too great. He picked up the red-head's body and started the run back to Miguel's compound. It took him a full twenty-four hours to make it back. The pain decreased the closer he got to Isabella. He was extremely grateful she was human and wouldn't feel the pull.

Miguel met him the minute he entered the compound. "I see you were successful." He said with a large smile.

"Only partially. The dark-skinned vampire was burned, as you see I captured the female. The blonde got away. He is a tracker. Order your vampire to kill him on sight. He is not a strong fighter but he is very cunning." Jasper said as he dumped the body at Miguel's feet. He held on to the woman's head. He planned to keep that. Hopefully it would draw the man in.

He wasted no more time as he walked to Isabella's room. The ache was gone but he needed desperately to see her. When he got to the door he saw Char standing outside the door, seemingly waiting for him. She was very nervous about something. Jasper stopped and waited for her to speak. He knew he was throwing off annoyance but he couldn't help it. He wanted to see Isabella.

"Bella had an episode while you were gone. She seemed to grow more and more depressed the longer you were away. Then she started to rub her chest and it looked as if she was in pain. Yesterday she...she started to cry then yell. She said she had to go but she didn't say where. I tried to stop her but somehow she threw me off. She didn't actually touch me it was like something just pushed me away from her. She went to the door and Erin tried to stop her. The same thing happened to him. Her nose began to bleed and I pleaded with her to stop. She looked like she might but then that pained look came over her and she went out the door. She passed out." Char told him.

Jasper began to growl. "I asked Erin to find you." Char continued.

"Has she woken up?" He asked.

"She woke up briefly this morning, she said she was feeling a bit better and even ate. She's asleep right now. The color has come back to her face and I believe the pain is mostly gone." Char told him. He was unsure if Char knew Bella was his mate. Peter could have told her but he was hoping he hadn't. Char while a big gossip would never betray him, still, the nomad knew he had a mate. He couldn't chance the knowledge of Isabella reaching him.

"Go and find Erin, bring him back. I will tend to Isabella." Jasper told her. He walked by her not looking to see if his order was followed. He knew she would obey him. He opened the door and felt such intense relief at the sight of her. He put the head inside a drawer in the desk. He didn't want to leave it unattended but didn't think Isabella would like seeing it. He turned back to look at her again.

Her mahogany hair was splayed over the pillow. Her broken hand was at her side, while the other lay on the pillow. Had she always been this beautiful? He walked softly towards the bed and looked closer at her. She smiled softly. He felt his own lips twitch into an answering smile.

He walked back to the door and called a guard. "I need human food brought to the room. Also let Miguel know I need three trusted female vampires to help me guard the human." He said briskly. He closed the door as the guard walked away. Isabella was awake and irritated.

* * *

The pain had finally eased up and Bella slept. She dreamed of the Major. She saw him running back to her. He held a body on one shoulder and a head in his hand. Bella knew she should find this gruesome but she didn't. Dream Bella just waited for her hero to come back to her. She saw him enter the compound and bark orders. She found this endearing in her dream. She saw him walk slowly to her bed with a soft look on his face. She could almost smell him. She felt herself smile.

She didn't want to wake up but felt herself being dragged into consciousness as she heard a noise at the door. She heard the Major telling someone he wanted female guards and calling her 'the human'. She opened her eyes and looked at his back, now very irritated.

What did he need 'female' vampire guards for? Now she was no longer Isabella but 'the human'? To think she had wanted to see him again. She was just an idiot that fell for the worst vampires she could find.

She sat up in the bed and folded her arms across her chest and looked away from him. She didn't want to look at his face and feel that spark of awareness. She needed to be strong. She felt his hand on her cheek as he moved some hair from her face. She pulled herself away from him in anger. He withdrew his hand and pulled a chair beside her bed.

He sat down and studied her. Finally Bella could stand it no longer and turned to him. Just as she thought that spark shot through her, weakening her. She pushed a bit of hair behind her ear in nervousness and saw him smile. His smile took the fight out of her. She was destined to be a wimp, she thought in disgust.

"Isabella, I need to know what happened." He said quietly.

Bella bit her lip and turned away from him. How much did she want to tell him? Should she tell him how she missed him? No, he already knew how she felt no need to confirm it, further weakening her position. She knew now she couldn't be away from him. That didn't mean she was ready to become a vampire and be his mate. She had to tell him about the pain though. She didn't want to ever feel that again, and she suspected it had something to do with them being mates.

"My chest began to hurt...it was like a rope was around my chest squeezing it and pulling me at the same time. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and gave in to the pull." She told him.

"Do you remember how you pushed Char and Erin away?" He asked.

Bella's eyes grew large. She had pushed away Char and Erin? That was impossible! She shook her head mutely.

"Have you ever shown any signs of having a gift?" He questioned her.

She tucked her hair behind her ear again. "Edward could never read my mind and when we were in Voltera, Aro couldn't read it either. They said something about me being a mental shield. That wouldn't have allowed me to be able to push vampires." Bella told him.

The Major seemed to be in thought. "It would if your shield was physical as well as mental. Have you ever done anything like this before?" He finally asked.

"No." Bella whispered. She wasn't sure how she felt about this. On the one hand it made her feel less vulnerable on the other hand she didn't remember what she did and wasn't sure she could do it again.

"I have always been able to read your emotions Isabella have you tried to shield yourself from me?" The Major asked.

"I don't know how I shield myself. Carlisle said it was instinctive. I never tried to shield myself from Aro or Edward I just did it." She answered.

The Major nodded. "The pain you felt was the mating pull. Mates feel it to varying degrees depending on the strength of their bond. I am sorry Isabella I thought because you were human you wouldn't feel it."

"Does Char feel it?" She asked. The woman hadn't seemed to be in pain, she was talking way more than normal though.

"Yes, the more Char talks the more she is covering up her pain. If you hadn't noticed she is quieter around Peter." He said smiling slightly.

Bella couldn't believe how much he was smiling today. She frowned at the thought of Char in pain. "Can we let her go back to Peter?" She asked.

"She should stay. I have not captured all the nomads. The blonde tracker is left. He has figured out that I have a mate here but he does not know who it is. He might suspect it to be Char." He said, frowning.

Bella's mouth dropped open. He wanted to use Char as a decoy? Wait...was that what the female vampires were for?

"I don't want Char in danger because of me." Bella murmured.

The Major studied her before answering. "I will allow Char to decide if she goes or stays."

Bella hmphed in frustration. Char would of course want to stay.

"Isabella things have changed. I can not allow you to leave now. I would have dealt with the pain of separation but I didn't know you would feel it. I will not force you into anything you do not want. Don't feel because of the pull you must now become a vampire and my mate. I will ensure your comfort what ever you decide." He told her.

She stared at him. What was he saying? That he would stand in the wings while she lived her life, maybe married a human and had children? Stay close enough so that they wouldn't feel discomfort but not bother her? She didn't think he was that noble. She knew it would kill her to see him with another woman, even though she wasn't sure she wanted him.

"So those three females are decoys?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Will you be acting...acting lovey dovey with them?" She asked.

"Isabella, now that I have found you. I am incapable of being intimate with another." He assured her.

"I feel the same." She whispered. "That doesn't change anything though. We are stuck together but it doesn't mean we have to be...to be..." She couldn't say what she wanted. She didn't really even know. She just knew she wasn't ready to be his mate. She didn't like that she was being forced into it. Fate had seemed to decree that she was his but Bella wanted that to be her decision. She deserved that and he did too.

There was a knock on the door and the Major called for them to enter. A woman came in bearing a tray of food. Bella's stomach growled. The Major took the tray and brought it to her. He set it up and walked over to the desk.

"What is your name?" He asked the woman who brought the food. Bella knew it was irrational but she felt a bit of jealousy. The woman was looking at him with wide-eyed wonder. Clearly the woman was in awe of him.

"Mary." The woman told him.

The Major nodded. "The other women?" He asked.

"Ruth and Helena." She answered.

"I need you three in the room with us at all times. Make no mistake the human is under my protection and you will not touch or bother her." He said threateningly. The woman nodded and went to retrieve the other two.

The Major looked at her and for a moment Bella was caught by his eyes. She broke the contact and looked at her tray. She was a little sad that there was no vase with a daisy. She shrugged off the thought and dug in to her food.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 10

Jasper stared at the computer screen his back tense and his anger high. He wasn't really reading it, he was avoiding interacting with the women in the room. He had kept himself apart from people for so long he had forgotten how much their emotions could annoy him.

"Major would you like me to get you 'anything'." Helena asked. She emphasized anything and her lust nearly poured off her. Jasper was glad his back was to her because she would have seen him roll his eyes. He barely held back a growl as he felt Isabella's annoyance.

This had to be his worst idea ever. If he didn't think of something soon he was going to kill all three of them, further alienating Isabella. They alternated between lusting for him to scheming. He knew female vampires desired him for his strength, they didn't care about him. Sometimes he used them, but things were different and he didn't like the way they made Isabella feel.

He slowly turned around and eyed the woman. She seemed to take this as a sign he was interested. She walked over to him...more like swayed. He nearly laughed at her trying to be seductive, instead he growled, trying to warn her off. This seemed to encourage her, he was just about to tell her to back off when Isabella suddenly stood up and came between them. She grabbed his face and kissed him hard.

It wasn't passionate, it was short and possessive. In spite of that Jasper felt the softness of her lips, smelled the sweetness of her breath, and felt the desire she tried to fight. He started to put his arms around her to deepen the kiss when one of the women growled. He quickly remembered where they were and the danger his mate was in. He put her behind him and stood up to face the women.

Which one had growled he wasn't sure but Helena was the angriest. He knew his eyes were black and he projected fear on the women. He wanted to intimidate them not fight them. Isabella would feel bad if her actions caused him to hurt one of them. The problem was she had let the cat out of the bag. There could be no doubt she was his mate. It would get to James. He couldn't sit and wait any longer.

He eyed Helena...she was about the same size as Isabella. If he put a wig on her, from a distance they would look the same. He stood up and drew his shoulders back. The women who had huddled together in terror, slowly drew apart. They still didn't meet his eyes.

Should he try to warn them not to tell anyone what they had learned? Jasper decided the cat was out of the bag. Now that she had initiated physical intimacy he wasn't about to tell her not to do it again. He hadn't wanted to acknowledge to his subjects she was his mate till she was changed but he was finding the secret impossible to keep.  
He was going to have to be on his guard at all times.

"Ruth go search for a wig that matches Isabella's hair. It doesn't have to be an exact match but get as close as you can." Jasper ordered.

Ruth eagerly left the room to do his bidding.

"Mary find Char and Erin and tell them to come to the room." Jasper told her.

Last he turned to Helena. "You are to change into a dress. We are going to set a trap." He told her. She glared at Isabella before leaving the room. He watched after Helena wondering if he was going to have to kill her.

He felt Isabella's fear and anxiety. He drew in a breath and let it out before turning to talk to her. She had tears in her eyes and Jasper felt her contrition.

"I'm sorry she was...I was so sick of it...I just wanted..." She stuttered out.

Jasper smiled and drew her close to him. He bent down and gently kissed her. It probably wasn't the best idea, he felt himself get lost in her as his tongue grazed her lips. She eagerly opened for him. The tender kiss that he had initiated to show his love soon turned into something more passionate. He heard her moan, the sound went straight to his groin but woke him from the spell. He pulled away from her with a groan.

He kept his arms around her waist and lowered his forehead to hers as he tried to gain control. She was breathing heavily and he felt her struggle as well.

"I understand Isabella. When Edward tried to kiss you I bit him, at least you staked your claim with a kiss." He told her with a slight smile.

She let out a breathy laugh. "I was glad you did that. He used his power to control me...It was nice to see him feeling powerless." She said quietly.

He knew she felt guilty for that. When...If she became a vampire she would be more powerful than Edward he was sure of that. He would like to see her make him feel the way she had felt. He stored the thought in his mind.

"Isabella things have changed. It will be hard now to keep it secret that you are my mate. If you would prefer we will but if you would like it in the open we will have to be very cautious." Jasper told her.

She seemed to think it over for a long time before answering. "I don't like it being a secret. I don't want women throwing themselves at you, but I'm not ready to be a vampire. I'm still not sure how I feel about the mate thing either and being a vampire would make it impossible for me to resist you..."

Jasper stiffened and pulled away from her. He had thought their kisses were a sign that things were moving forward, that maybe she cared for him. It had just been the mating pull, when given a chance to consider it she didn't want him. Jasper turned his back on her. It hurt and he didn't want her to see it. He felt her remorse but she didn't say anything.

Luckily the women started to come back. Mary and Char were first along with Erin. Then Helena came in wearing a blue dress, her emotions were now under control and she seemed to be willing to follow orders. He read no deceit in her. Last came Ruth, she had found a very good wig. Helena put it on...she wasn't nearly as beautiful as Isabella but at a distance she might fool him.

He pulled Victoria's head out of the desk ignoring Isabella's gasp. He gave Char orders to protect Isabella and took Helena with him to find Miguel. He didn't want to bring a lot of people. He wanted to entice James into attacking either him or Helena, he wouldn't if he knew he had no chance. He got the body from Miguel and gave Helena some orders before taking off to light a fire.

* * *

Bella touched her lips. When he had kissed her she was lost. She would have done anything he told her in that moment and it frightened her. Sure Edward had controlled her but there was always a little piece of herself she had held back from him. With the Major she knew she could hold nothing back. She felt naked before him, every part of her revealed for his inspection.

She wasn't afraid he would reject her, she knew he wouldn't. She wasn't afraid she wasn't good enough for him, sure she doubted she could be as strong and ruthless as he was but she knew without a doubt that she was important to him. He protected her, cared for her, sacrificed for her. No she was afraid of losing herself. The Major saw who she really was, he brought it out. All the masks she had used to hide herself were torn away with him. He brought out her true self, someone she didn't know and wasn't sure she wanted to be.

She knew without a doubt if she accepted him, became a vampire she would be something different from what she had been. Who she really was, she really didn't know. She wasn't afraid of what she would become, she was afraid of the change.

She had known that even if Edward had changed her she would always have been Bella Swan, shy, compassionate, insecure. With the Major she had yelled at him and another vampire, kissed him to claim him as hers, felt gratification at Edward's pain. She was changing and she didn't want to change. She didn't know if she wanted to be this new woman, Isabella.

Char laid a hand on her shoulder. She wasn't talking, that was a little strange but Bella didn't dwell on it. Char looked at the other two women in the room. "Ruth, Mary I need you to go get Bella some food." Char told them.

They obeyed her without a thought. Char turned back to Bella and looked at her seriously. "Bella we need to go to the Major. Peter told me before we left, that when he went to set the trap I needed to bring you to him."

Bella's mouth dropped open in shock. "The Major will kill you for that Char."

Char didn't look worried, she actually smiled. "We don't have a lot of time. Bella, Peter is never wrong. If he says that's where you need to be there then that is where I will take you."

Bella chewed on her lip. "Is he in danger?" She asked.

"Peter doesn't get detailed premonitions he just knows things. If he said you have to be there then you do, he didn't say why, but I am assuming the Major will need you." Char answered.

Bella remembered his face. He hadn't thought she saw him but she did. He had been so hurt...

"Let's go." She said without another thought. She hadn't liked leaving things like that, she wished she could have explained herself better, made him understand. She couldn't bear the thought of him in danger thinking she didn't want him.

Char smiled and bent down for Bella to climb on. They zipped out of the room. Erin wasn't at the door and Char managed to avoid everyone as they made their way out of the compound.

* * *

Jasper lit the bonfire and stood back, watching the flames. He felt a Helena's hand on his back and growled softly. She removed her hand but trailed it down his back as she let go.

"You don't have to accept her as a mate. She is weak and doesn't love you. She is human, you could kill her and take anyone you wanted. You could have a strong mate who will be a partner instead of someone you have to constantly protect." She said softly in a seductive voice.

Yah Helena was going to die. Jasper didn't want a different mate. Somewhere along the line he had fallen in love with her. She wasn't weak. She had looked him in the eye when Peter had been unable to get up off the floor. He had never met another being that was able to do that. She had put up with Edward's abuse in hopes of saving her family. She lived in a world of vampires as a human, loving them and accepting them. No she was not weak.

He felt emotions in the distance, arrogance, fear, grief. James was near. He lifted Victoria's body up from the ground and moved toward the fire. He left some distance between him and Helena.

When he felt James was close enough he threw Victoria's body into the fire. He heard James roar and heard him run toward them. He turned quickly. Just as he thought, James went after Helena. The man was a coward. Jasper quickly grabbed the man and decapitated him. Helena was looking at him wide-eyed.

Jasper ignored her and began to chuck James head in the fire. He soon had all of James and Victoria burned and was sitting watching the flames. He still ignored Helena, he felt her anger and fear, but was lost in the last emotions of James and Victoria and his own hurt at Isabella's rejection. The pain was too much and he sank to his knees. He knew the danger of showing weakness but he was so tired. Tired of the responsibility, tired of the brutality, tired of the loneliness. He wasn't surprised when he felt Helena, calculation. He doubted she would chance attacking him, though, he felt her fear.

"So I was bait?" She asked, anger in her tone.

"Of course." Jasper whispered.

He heard her move toward him and prepared to deal with her, before he could he felt Isabella near. It distracted him and he lifted his head to see her approaching at full speed on Char's back. His eyes were drawn to hers. He felt like he was losing himself in her beautiful brown eyes.

He heard a scream from Isabella and a growl from Helena. He turned to see Helena seeming to bounce off of him. He wasn't sure what happened but he quickly took advantage of it and grabbed Helena throwing her into the still blazing fire.

He turned back to Char and Isabella his anger blazing inside of him. How could Char put Isabella in danger? He growled loudly and let his anger be felt by them. Char immediately dropped to the ground. Isabella however slowly, carefully walked toward him.

He felt her fear but still she came forward. She could have been killed, why had she come? How could he convince her to not do something like this in the future. She was now directly before him and reached up to lay a hand on his cheek gently.

"P..Please Jasper, I had to come. I love you." She whispered.

Jasper closed his eyes, she had called him Jasper. How long had it been since anyone called him Jasper? She loved him. He felt her love and let her feel his own before claiming her lips with his own.

* * *

Bella held on for dear life. It had taken Char a bit to find the Major's trail but once she had she took off at full speed. Why was she doing this? The Major could take care of himself. He was going to be so angry.

Bella felt him before she saw him. The pain he felt was agonizing. Had she done that to him? She saw him at last, he turned to her. She caught his eyes for a moment, they weren't hard like they usually were, in them she read pain and love. In that moment she knew she was fighting a losing battle she loved him. All the excuses she had given herself were useless.

Just as she discovered this she saw Helena rush at his back intent on pushing him toward the fire. Bella's fear and anger overwhelmed her as she screamed. This time she was very aware of what was happening as she felt something leave her and surround the Major. She could see the faint glimmer of light that was her shield. She saw Helena seem to bounce off of it. The Major broke from his trance and in a second had thrown her into the fire.

She should be appalled but she wasn't. She was relieved, happy he was safe. He turned to them and she saw his eyes were black. She felt his anger, stronger than she had ever felt it. She saw Char out of the corner of her eye drop to the ground. She stood and walked to him.

She was shaking like a leaf but she was determined, she had to touch him. She had to tell him. She couldn't let another minute go by with him in pain. She finally stood in front of him and raised her shaking hand to his cheek.

"P..Please Jasper, I had to come. I love you." She whispered, he was the Major and he was Jasper but he was hers. Her kind hearted lover and ruthless warrior. He closed his eyes and she felt his love answering hers. She felt his lips on her own and wondered why she had fought this for so long.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 11

Bella held Jasper's hand as they walked back to Miguel's compound. Char had run ahead of them, subtly giving them some time alone. If she knew Char she was expecting them to be naked by now. She smiled at the thought and sneaked a glance at him. She would like to see him naked.

She heard him growl and he met her gaze. Bella blushed brightly. Him being an empath had some disadvantages. He leaned down and kissed her, a tingle ran down her spine. It had some advantages too.

He broke away from the kiss and pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "You're so beautiful." He whispered.

She wanted to tell him he was more beautiful but couldn't find her voice. The look he was giving her left her speechless. He smiled and drew back. He took her hand and put it in the crook of his arm, drawing her closer. They started to walk again.

What would happen when they got back? How would they react around the other vampires? Would they have to hide themselves again? She hoped not she didn't want to try to stop herself from being close to him, touching him.

Being close to him soothed her. She knew she had been irrational lately. Jumping from one emotion to another. Frightened most of the time. Now as he held her protectively at his side she realized why. Whether she knew it or not she had needed his touch. Needed him close to her, calming her.

Now with him near and their love declared, her mind was clear. She knew what she wanted. She didn't know, however, what he wanted.

"Where do we go from here? How am I supposed to act." She asked him softly.

He stopped walking and turned toward her. He pulled her close to him and hugged her tight. She felt his breath in her hair and closed her eyes at the pleasure his nearness gave her.

He released her and drew her toward a tree, where he sat down and pulled her down to sit on his lap. She blushed at the intimacy and kindness of the act. Jasper was a gentleman through and through. She knew he didn't want her sitting on the cold ground.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked her. Bella wondered if she was now hypersensitive to him as the sound of his voice sent chills down her spine.

"I want to take it slow. In some ways I think I know you more than anyone else, in other ways I don't know you at all." She breathed. "I want to be changed but I want some time first. I want you to meet my father." She whispered the last part. She desperately wanted him to meet Charlie, but she was afraid he wouldn't agree. She knew he, like her, was insecure. He would think her father wouldn't approve of him. Bella herself was unsure what Charlie would think. Charlie had hated Edward and wanted her to love Jacob. How would he react to Jasper?

Jasper ran a hand through his hair and let out a large sigh. "I'm not sure if I can act human enough Isabella." He said, ironically acting more human than she had ever seen him act before. She smiled at the thought of the powerful warlord of the south getting nervous about meeting her father.

"It's important to me." She told him. It was, she hadn't liked leaving her father the way she had. She knew she couldn't be totally honest with him, but she wanted to start her eternity knowing that Charlie had met Jasper and hopefully approved of him.

"I will get ready for the trip as soon as possible. Isabella it will be dangerous. I do not believe for a second that Edward has just given up on you. His obsession for you was one of the strongest I have ever felt. We could be putting your father in danger." The Jasper told her sounding firm and commanding.

She bit her lip in thought. She didn't want him in danger. Was the gain worth the risk?

"I will protect him the best I am able, but the best protection he could have would be for us to stay far away from him. I have many enemies Isabella." He told her.

"Could we visit him in secret?" She asked.

"It would be difficult, my movements are watched by many." Jasper told her.

Bella was biting her lip hard enough to draw blood and Jasper kissed her gently to stop her. "I will do my best Isabella. We will meet your father." He told her using the tone of voice he used to declare his will in court.

She began to feel guilty, it would put her father in danger. Bella groaned and laid her head on his chest. She had really hoped that she would stop being plagued by the randomness and suddenness of her emotions. Would it mellow out or was this who she was becoming.

"Shhh Isabella, I will protect your father as I protect you. He is already in danger as the Volturi or Edward could at any time decide to use him against you. Perhaps it is better that we see him and devise a plan to protect him." Jasper told her.

He was right, of course. She hadn't thought of it before and maybe she should have. They had probably been leaving him alone because she hadn't kept in contact with him. Maybe they assumed she didn't care for him as much as she did, Edward might know. The wolves were a good protection for him, but Edward might be able to devise a way around them. Better they meet and she inform the shifters of what had been happening.

Bella pulled back from him and looked at his ruby eyes. He hadn't told her anything that he wanted. He was always putting everyone else before him. She felt guilty for a moment and resolved to start caring for him as much as he cared for others.

"What do you want?" She asked fearfully. Would he want them to have sex? Would he want her to be changed? Was she ready for either of those? She firmed her resolve, she would give him what he wanted. No matter what it was.

Jasper seemed to be in thought. "It is selfish and dangerous but I want everyone to know you are my mate. I think it is already out but I want to proclaim it to my people. I want them to know you are mine." He finished with a growl.

"Of course, Jasper." She breathed.

He closed his eyes as she said his name. He liked it when she called him Jasper. She resolved to call him that as much as possible.

"Isabella I want you to realize the danger you will be in. Many will attempt to sway you, thinking you have influence with me. Other will attempt to hurt you, to hurt me. Some may find you...more attractive as you are mated to me and a challenge. You will have to be strong. I know you are loving and compassionate. Those are very good things to be but you must be smart. Vampires are cunning and alluring. Part of our power is being able to entice our victims through glamour. Until you learn more of our society I ask you to use me. Stay close by my side, don't be afraid to invoke my name if you are disrespected, talk to me about everything. I will not order you in private but I can advise you." He told her.

Bella began to contemplate what he said. She would have to be on her guard always. Could she do that? Was she strong enough? She studied Jasper's beautiful face. For him she would.

"Okay." She said softly but firmly.

"Another thing Isabella. I love for you to call me Jasper...no one but Peter does...but around others call me Major. I do not want my subjects thinking they can be familiar with me. I rule through strength and fear. I need to demand respect." He told her softly.

Bella smiled. "Of course, Jasper." She said huskily looking at him through her eyelashes. Jasper smiled and kissed her. Who was this new Bella? Emotional, strong, determined...seductive. Maybe she would like this Bella. She thought as her Major deepened his kiss.

* * *

They had stayed with Miguel a couple more days. Jasper had some things he wanted to check on since they were there. Isabella never left his side. He found her constant presence soothing. She reminded him that he was more than just the Major. He was Jasper, the boy who felt others pain. The boy who joined the army underage to protect his loved ones. The man who was horrified at the brutality. The man who did what needed to be done.

She reminded him why he did it and who he was. Sometimes he had felt like he was losing himself in the Major persona, but she grounded him. He looked over at her sleeping form. She was laying down on the seat next to him as they drove back to the compound.

Erin and Char sat in the back neither speaking. Char had quieted down now that she knew she was getting back to Peter. Jasper refrained from smiling. He hated using Char as he had and was glad to get her back to Peter.

Jasper pulled into the garage and shut off the engine. Isabella woke up and rubbed her eyes as she looked around her. Her eyes automatically found his. Jasper loved that she looked for him upon awakening.

"We are here. Erin you and Char take care of the bags while I carry Isabella." He ordered as he leaned down for Isabella to climb on his back. He felt her spike of love at his bossiness, he turned away from Erin and Char before he smiled.

She wrapped her legs around him and held onto his neck, with her one good arm. He could feel her warm breath on his neck and he held her securely as he started to run. He had to suppress a growl, he wanted her so much. He wanted to claim her in every way. Mark her in ways that would last forever. He knew it was the mating bond, demanding he let everyone know she was his. It was also his very real desire for her. She was beautiful and it had been quite some time since he had female companionship.

He was not used to such a long time of abstinence. Now that they had declared their love and shared kisses and light touches he found it harder and harder to control his primal needs. He wanted to talk to her about it but didn't want to pressure her in any way.

Her dress was pulled up to accommodate her legs around him and he could see her creamy thigh. His hand, moving almost of its own, accord caressed her. He felt her desire and stopped immediately. He was a masochist for putting himself through this. He focused on his plans as they ran.

He would talk to Peter as soon as they arrived. He would set up court for tomorrow evening. He wanted Isabella to have plenty of time to rest and be ready. It would be an ordeal for her, but he selfishly wanted to show her off. Wanted the world to know what a wonderful, beautiful, strong mate he had.

They arrived at the compound too soon and Jasper regretfully set her down. She smoothed out her dress and he took her hand, placing it on his arm. She was walking closer to him than she had before and her head was held high, with pride.

He felt his subjects speculation as he passed them and he fought the smile that wanted to appear on his face. He searched for Peter, finally finding him running toward them. He bowed slightly when he saw them, but not before Jasper saw the smirk on his face. He really hated Peter's smugness at times. He supposed he was good for some things though.

He had eventually found out that Peter had told Char to do what she did. He would have been able to handle Helena if Bella hadn't distracted him, but if the events hadn't happened would she have declared her love? He supposed he owed him.

"Go find your mate Peter. Meet me in three hours." He ordered.

Peter's smirk turned into a smile as he took off in search of Char. Usually Jasper would have had him give a report right away, of what had happened while he was gone, but he owed Peter. Now that he knew how strong the mating pull was he had resolved to be a bit kinder to his subjects.

He drew Isabella along and made for the kitchen. He felt her affection and happiness and answered it with his own. He let nothing show on his face though. They entered the kitchen and he went to get the tray. He started to fix her meal but she stopped him.

"I can fix my own meal. I have always loved what you made me, but I feel guilty that you always seem to care for me and I do so little for you." She said.

Jasper kissed her. "It is my job as your man to protect and provide for you. I consider it an honor and you do more for me than you know." He told her. She melted in his arms and he kissed her tenderly before starting her meal again.

She was dazed for only a moment before she began helping him. They moved around the kitchen gathering and cooking ingredients. Talking little but touching each other as often as they could. It was torture, it was bliss.

After they were done she ate her meal. Giving her soft sighs as she ate. He loved watching her eat but knew it made her nervous so the tried to look at her surreptitiously. She smiled and he knew that he was caught. He gave up being sneaky and just watched her. They washed up and walked back to his room.

Isabella walked to the shower and he sat at his computer. He knew she didn't like him at his computer so much but he was the Major. He had a lot of work to do. She finished her shower and walked into the room. He felt her annoyance but he had just a little more to do before Peter got here.

He felt her hands on his shoulders and groaned as she rubbed. He knew that he must feel like stone to her but the touch of her warm hands on his shoulders was delicious. He turned around and pulled her into his lap, kissing her soundly. He was running his hand up her leg and had just reached the hem of her dress when he felt Peter's presence at the door. He heard a knock moment's later.

"Come in!" He growled frustrated as he sat Isabella on her feet.

Isabella giggled before leaving them to sit in her chair. Jasper straightened up and faced Peter. The man was smirking again. Maybe he shouldn't have been so kind to him earlier, he thought his eyes narrowing.

Peter must have felt his annoyance because the smirk left his face and he suddenly became all business. He handed Jasper a stack of mail. Jasper put it on the desk, he would look at it later. Peter then went into detail about what had transpired while he was gone. Things had run smoothly, with only minor flare ups that were to be expected with his absence.

"I want to hold court tomorrow at seven p.m. I will introduce Isabella as my mate. You are to get things prepared. Have Char and Isabella's sisters help her get ready. Perhaps she would like to shop?" He said glancing back at Isabella as he felt a spike of fear flare in her, she looked up from her book horrified.

"No, Major please don't make me shop with Alice." She begged.

Peter laughed and Jasper held back his own laugh. "Very well, let them shop on their own. Tell them Isabella is spending her time with me for protection."

He gave Peter the last of his orders and dismissed him. Peter however didn't leave. He was conflicted about something and Jasper waited patiently for him to spit it out. Finally Peter spoke.

"I'm happy for you Jasper." He said clapping him on the shoulder before turning away and leaving the room. Jasper stared after him. He had spoken the truth, he was happy for him.

Jasper felt Isabella's arms around his back. He turned around and kissed her. She drew back from him and looked up at him through her lashes. Did she know what that look did to him? He thought.

"Would you like to play chess?" She asked innocently.

He wanted to say no and grab her and kiss her till she knew what he really wanted to do, but he held himself back. He would wait...but his patience wouldn't last forever.

"Yes I will play chess." He said.

Isabella smiled and went to get the chess board, he kept but never used, in his room. Jasper ran a hand through his hair before sitting down across from her and setting up his pieces. She of course took white and he was black.

They each made their opening moves and he quickly became impressed with her intelligence as one game became more. He had never really had anyone be a challenge for him in chess. His strategical mind made him a natural. He thoroughly enjoyed playing with her and was impressed. He was sad when she began to yawn and he knew she would have to let her sleep.

He let her get ready for bed then kissed her good night. He made sure she was comfortable and relaxed before he turned back to the computer. He had so much to do. He started with his mail first and was alarmed to find two letters for Isabella in the pile. One was from Carlisle the other from Edward. He had to stop himself from growling. He debated reading it for only a moment before putting it down and deciding he would trust Isabella. He would give her the letters tomorrow after breakfast. He turned back to the computer and began to work through the night.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 12

Bella stretched her arms over her head. She had slept very good last night. She wasn't plagued by dreams of Edward leaving her. Her dreams were sweet and filled with Jasper. She looked over at him, sitting as usual at his desk. When had she ever felt so secure, so safe and cared for. Not even when she was a child. She cared for her mother not the other way around. How could she have fought her love for him?

He must have sensed her gaze because he turned to meet her gaze. She smiled shyly at him, he didn't return her smile and it worried her. He picked up some letters and came over to her.

"Isabella these came in the mail for you while we were gone. I will let you read them in private while I get your breakfast. I would like to know what they say but I leave that up to you." He told her.

Bella took the letters with shaking hands. The first one was from Edward. Jasper left the room while she was staring at them. She felt a little guilty, he could have opened them already. He could have demanded she let him know what they said, but he didn't he trusted her. She resolved to let him see the letters when he got back, no matter what they said. She opened Edward's letter.

_Dear Bella,_

_I am hoping this letter will find you. I am afraid the Major won't allow our correspondence. I had to take a chance, though. I had to let you know that you are constantly in my thoughts. I am miserable without you._

_I must apologize for leaving you with that barbarian. I assure you if I had a choice I would have stayed or fled with you. I have tried to convince Carlisle that you are in danger and we must return for you. He has contacts in the Volturi and I am sure they would help us. Aro dislikes the barbarian as much as we do. Carlisle refuses me though. He has even gone so far as to not reattach my arms. Esme is dictating this letter for me._

_I love you Bella and think of you constantly. I go to our field as much as I can imagining you there with the light shining in your hair, looking at me with those eyes, making me feel so strong and capable. I wanted to protect you, help you learn and grow. Instead I am here and you are in danger. I promise you Bella, I will do what ever I can to rescue you. Then we will be married and start our lives together._

_I miss you so much my Bella. I wish that these eyes could shed tears. It seems wrong that I have no real way to express the depths of my longing for you. I have tried to write a song but without you here I just can not. You are my muse, without you the pain just sits in my heart with no way of expressing it. This letter will be short. Carlisle has forbidden me writing you and I took an opportunity in his absence to write you. I had to disobey, I had to tell you how much I need you. I will rescue you soon and we will be together. Until then don't lose hope Bella I will come for you._

_Yours Always,_

_Edward_

_Bella I am adding on to the letter with Edward's permission to add my own wishes for your safety and to let you know how much I miss you too. I will help Edward in whatever way I can and you will be saved. I can't bear the thought of you in danger, please be safe till we can rescue you._

_Love,_

_Esme_

Bella reread the letter. She began to get more and more angry with every word. He was so selfish. The whole letter talked about his pain and determination to rescue her. His referral to Jasper as the barbarian irritated her. She was glad Carlisle had not given him back his arms. She smirked as she wondered how he would write a song without his arms. Dictate to Esme? Bella shook her head, how could she have never realized what a momma's boy he was.

It was ironic that they were determined to rescue her from the 'barbarian'. She had not gotten one bruise while she was here. She was well fed and allowed to sleep. She fingered her cast, a reminder of one of the many times her would be rescuer had hurt her.

She reached for Carlisle's letter next. This time she smiled. She wanted to hear from Carlisle, she missed him.

_Dear Bella,_

_I have failed you yet again and I apologize. I hope that you will show this letter to the Major immediately. I had planned to have Edward taken in by a coven of nomads I know. They would have been quite capable of keeping Edward in line, their leader is very intelligent and the young lady who is his mate has a significant gift. I did not tell him of my plans but he must have caught some of it in my thoughts. While I was out making the arrangements he convinced Esme to reattach his arms. I came home to find them both gone._

_I don't know where they went. I can guess that he will wish to go to the Volturi and gain their help as he begged me to do this. I will keep in contact with Eleazer to try to find out if this is the case. I have also contacted Alistair in hopes of tracking him. I am truly sorry Bella, I tried to call but you weren't answering. I got a hold of Rose and she told me you were at another compound._

_I will try to call again, but I wanted to leave this letter to be safe. I don't know what will happen. I am afraid of Edward. The boy I knew is gone. Since we left you he has become darker and darker. He walked around the house muttering to himself. He is angry at his humiliation at the hands of the Major. The loss of his hand was particularly difficult for him as he can no longer play the piano. He is also angry with you Bella, he said you should have stood by him. He believes you put the Major up to burning his hand._

_He never told Esme any of this. Around Esme he acts like a lovesick boy. Why he has allowed me to see his darkness I am unsure. Maybe because he knows I am no longer fooled by the act. I will do whatever I can to help you. Please give the Major my number. I am going to be staying with the Denali's till Alistair shows up. I will try to keep an eye on the Volturi through Eleazer. I will let you know of my progress as soon as I am able. I love you Bella as a precious daughter._

_Love,_

_Carlisle_

Bella's hand was shaking again as she put the letter down. Edward was out there somewhere, waiting to attack. The Major had been right. Edward was causing them trouble, she should have allowed him to kill Edward. She had wanted to spare Esme but maybe it would have been better. Like ripping off a band-aid, painful but quick. Now Edward was dragging Esme into his madness. Would Esme come out of this sane?

Edward was going to die, she had no doubt her Major would take care of it. He would protect her. She had every confidence in him, but how much damage would Edward do before then? There were so many people she cared about that he could hurt. She wanted to see Charlie more than ever. She had to be sure he was safe.

She heard the door open and lifted her head to see Jasper enter with a tray of food. He set it before her without a word. Bella absent mindedly fingered the daisy he had set on the tray. She looked at the food he had prepared. It all looked delicious but she found her appetite was gone. She took the letters and handed them to him.

"You need to read them." She whispered and tried to eat.

They were silent as he read and she pretended to eat. When he had finished the letters he growled and suddenly stood up. He walked to the door and barked at the guard to find Peter and bring him here. Bella watched his back as he stood at the door. She could almost see the anger rising off of him. She put the tray aside and walked to him, putting her arms around his waist. It only took him a moment to return her gesture and she felt his arms around her back drawing her to him.

"My Isabella..." He whispered into her hair.

He drew back from her. Bella didn't protest, she assumed Peter was almost here. She heard his knock on the door.

"Enter." The Major ordered.

Peter entered the room and shut the door behind him. He looked expectantly at the Major. Jasper just handed him the letters, then turned to Bella.

"I need Carlisle's number Isabella." He demanded. Bella hurriedly gave it to him.

He took his phone out and dialed the number.

"Carlisle this is the Major." He said sharply.

"She is safe. They are all safe. We have received your letter along with a letter from Edward. I have heard of the Denali's but I do not know them personally are any of them attached to Edward in any way? Isn't Tanya Denali the one that started your troubles?" The Major asked. He listened for a while and Bella wished she could hear what Carlisle was saying.

"Call off you tracker, I have my own trackers who will be able to find Edward. I want you to come back to my compound where I can keep you safe. Isabella would be upset if you are hurt and I do not wish for her to be so." The Major ordered. Bella really hoped Carlisle would listen to him. Apparently he wasn't as the Major began to frown.

"You can not trust the Denali's with Tanya there and I know of this Alistair he is a coward who will abandon you if you need help. Let my trackers find the boy. You can keep in contact with the Denali's by phone. This isn't your fault." The Major reasoned.

The Major growled and ran a hand through his hair. Bella felt her hope crumble he only did that when he felt trapped. Carlisle would not come here.

"At least let me send some people to help you. I will send you my best tracker and a guard." Again Jasper listened.

"Very well I will have them leave within the hour. Isabella would like to speak with you." Jasper said as he handed her the phone.

Bella took the phone. "Hello?" She said tentatively.

"Bella I am so sorry." Carlisle's voice answered her.

"It's not your fault Carlisle, please I want you to be safe. Come stay here." Bella pleaded.

"I can't Bella I have to find him before Esme is hurt. I can't let her be hurt." Carlisle said his voice full of emotion.

Bella closed her eyes. She understood his pain. She would do anything for Jasper if he was in danger.

"Please stay safe Carlisle. I am sorry I brought all this trouble on your family." She whispered.

"You brought love and humanity to my family Bella. This 'trouble' was always there, beneath the surface, you didn't bring it." He told her firmly.

"I love you." Bella said in a choked voice.

"I love you too Bella I will call you on Friday." He said and hung up.

Jasper took his phone and turned to Peter.

"I think you heard. I need Pele and I think Morgan to meet Carlisle in Alaska. You know the location. We are going ahead with presenting Isabella as my mate tonight. Tomorrow Isabella and I will leave for a trip. You are to tell no one when we go. Keep your phone with you at all times in my absence and inform me of anything you feel important. You are to be on alert but do not let the danger be known by the people. Give us an hour after you leave and then send Alice, Rose and Char to my room to keep Isabella company and prepare her for tonight." The Major ordered.

Peter listened to it all without saying a word then exited the room.

"Are you sure we should leave now? I want to see my father but what if Edward manages to convince the Volturi to attack while we are gone? I don't want your people hurt because of me." Bella asked.

Jasper smiled at her. "I will not let him change our lives. You wish to see your father so we will. I have eyes in the Volturi if they plan anything I will know. They move very slowly and I will be able to return before any attack could occur." He told her.

"Maybe we should ask Alice to help us. Maybe she could find Edward." Bella said.

"The seer does not like to use her gift I will not ask her." Jasper told her with a frown.

Bella was surprised, he was rarely in contact with her but he knew this. She knew he was an empath but it amazed her that he paid attention to Alice's emotions. It had taken Bella a while to find out and she was her best friend. At first she had thought Alice enjoyed the attention her gift got her. Only after she had seen Alice shudder at some of her visions, had she realized what a burden it could be.

"Her gift relies on decisions and causes false security. If she sees no one planning to attack we would sigh in relief and not plan for one but if a last minute decision was made it could all change and we would not be ready. I will not rely on such a faulty gift. It is a crutch for those too weak to fend for themselves." Jasper said.

Bella was a little offended by his remark. Alice's gift had led her to go with Jasper on his hunt for the nomads. She was directly responsible for her confession and their closeness. Still, he had a point. She specifically asked Alice to not look at her future because she knew how it pained her friend.

Jasper leaned down and kissed her. All thoughts left her head and she kissed him back. He chuckled and pulled back from her.

"Do not worry, spend time with your friends, prepare for tonight. You will need to be strong. Many will object to my mate being a human. I may even be challenged. You must remain strong throughout. Trust in me and in yourself." Jasper told her as she heard a knock on the door. How long had they kissed? She smiled as he opened the door and ushered the women in.

"Whoa Bella that's a mighty big blush. What were you doing?" Char asked looking slyly between her and the Major.

The Major actually smirked and winked at her. Bella gasped in shock and the women burst out laughing as he walked out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 13

Jasper spent his morning planning. He talked with Peter over the events that had happened and the letters from the Cullens. Peter offered no new insight. He did suggest that Jasper not take the trip to see Isabella's father, but that was advice Jasper was determined to ignore.

He knew that Isabella loved her father and missed him. He was making this trip for a number of reasons. He wanted to please Isabella, he wanted to gain insight into his mate through her father, he wanted to insure he was well protected.

He had already made up his mind that if the man was not safe he would move him. Either to the compound or a safe house he could set up. He made plans for either contingency.

"I want loyal guards set up in the crowd tonight. I also want Erin , Char and you to stay beside Isabella at all times." Jasper said.

"You expect trouble?" Peter asked.

Jasper nodded. "This would be an opportunity for Vincent. He has been looking for a way to challenge me. He has not as of yet because even if he won he would not be able to garner support. A human as my mate is a chink in my armor. Many will begin to fear I can no longer protect them. Vincent is strong." Vincent was a fierce fighter and a battle with him would be tough, but he had no doubt he could win. Vincent was a cruel man who took pleasure in causing pain, there was no way he would give over his rule to that man. He had given his all to save his people from such cruelty, he would do all he could to make sure they did not fall back under the rule of a tyrant.

He was hoping Vincent would make his move tonight. It would be a chance to eliminate a threat that had plagued him for some time.

"Marguerite will see this as an opportunity for revenge. Watch her closely." Jasper continued. Marguerite's mate had died in a battle early in his rule. She blamed Jasper for his death. He didn't want to kill her, she was a kind woman who was grieving. He had so far managed to help her with her emotions. He wouldn't manipulate her but he had made sure she had friends around her. She seemed to be recovering, but he knew that seeing him with a mate would incite her anger again. He didn't want to kill her. He would have to monitor her closely.

"Have Gerald near her during the ceremony." Jasper ordered. Gerald had lost his mate to and had helped her in the past. He had lost his mate to Maria and was fanatically devoted to Jasper.

"There are more that could potentially cause trouble. Make sure the guards are strategically placed." Jasper told him. It was true, vampires as a whole were arrogant and power hungry. They recognized strength and he was going to show a weakness. He didn't want anyone hurt, neither his subjects nor his Isabella.

"Why are you doing this Major? No matter what you do to try to guard against it you are putting us in danger. They know of Bella's trouble with the Volturi. They are going to think you are putting them in danger for a human and they will be right." Peter said.

Jasper narrowed his eyes as he looked Peter over. Peter was scared. He played off his fear with his smart-ass attitude most of the time but Jasper had always known Peter's fear. He had done his best to alleviate it but Maria had done damage deep in his people. They looked to him as their savior and he did his best to fulfill that role.

He had thought Peter was for him acknowledging Isabella. He had given him advice to help him with his relationship. He might have made more mistakes if it hadn't been for him.

"I thought you were happy for me." Jasper said remembering Peter clapping him on the shoulder and telling him that.

"I am but I thought you were going to keep it secret till she was changed. You are inviting danger. It's not just the people you named there are more and you know it. They will attack you through her and she is too weak to stop it. You have Char with her all the time, people know she is friends with Bella. What's going to happen while you are gone? How can you leave with so many threats hanging over our heads? Have you chosen this human over us?" Peter asked.

Jasper could feel his hurt. He understood it. It was more than what he said. Jasper had devoted his life to protecting him, sacrificing much for the cause. He was choosing Isabella and Jasper felt Peter's jealousy.

"You know you are always free to leave Peter." Jasper said quietly. Perhaps it would be best. It was going to get dangerous, he didn't want Peter or Char getting caught in the crossfire. Maybe it would be best if he took Isabella and her family and disappeared. It would be safer for them. No...it wasn't an option. In spite of what Peter thought he wasn't picking Isabella over them, he was trying to balance both.

"You know I won't leave you Jasper. I left once and that was the biggest mistake of my life." Peter said. Jasper felt his regret. He never told Peter how he suffered from Maria's punishment when he let him leave, but Peter seemed to know.

"Peter I am doing this to try to protect everyone. Isabella has shown a gift that I believe will offer her some protection. She can not fully use it as a human but she can use it enough to protect herself and others." Jasper paused wondering how open he wanted to be with Peter. He studied him carefully before deciding to talk.

"I am drawn against my will to her, I will not be able to keep it a secret. I am doing this so that I can hopefully control the reaction of my people, allowing the least amount of damage. I am going to meet her father because he is a target of our enemies. I have promised Isabella my protection, to leave him unprotected would be dishonoring my word and leaving a potential threat untaken care of." Jasper told him. Peter looked doubtful so Jasper continued.

"What would happen if Edward took her father? You have known Isabella for only a short time but surely you know that she would do everything she could to retrieve him, putting herself in danger. I don't think you understand how strong my bond is to her. When I was chasing the nomads, I got too far from her the pain brought me to my knees. If she dies I die Peter." Jasper whispered the last part.

Peter took a deep breath and Jasper felt his remorse. "I am sorry Jasper. You are always so strong and in control I forget sometimes that you are not just a warrior and have needs. I have watched your loneliness for years and now that you have finally found love I am being selfish." He said looking down. Jasper felt his fear and easily forgave him.

"I understand Peter and I will do all in my power to keep everyone safe." He tried to reassure him.

"You should change her..." Peter began before he was cut off with an angry growl.

"I will change her when she asks not before. You know how I feel about that Peter." Jasper told him. It was one of his rules that he enforced vigorously, no one was changed against their will and without his approval. This life should not be forced on anyone.

Peter nodded. "You should get ready. I will make sure everything is set up."

Jasper nodded dismissing him before he made his way to his room. He found the women gone and assumed they were getting Isabella something to eat. He quickly took a shower and dressed. He wore a simple black, button up shirt with jeans. It wasn't much but his people were used to his casualness.

He came out of the bathroom to find the women returned and Isabella dressed in a simple black dress. Her hair was drawn up to show his mark and she wore no make-up. She was breathtaking and he struggled to hold back his very real desire for her. He growled softly as they continued to stare at each other. A giggle broke him from his trance and he turned to glare at Char.

"None of that now. You don't have the time." Char said annoyingly. Isabella blushed scarlet.

Jasper turned to study the women. He wanted to gauge their emotions. He was sure Isabella had told them that they were mated. Alice seemed her normal happy self, there was a great amount of joy in her for her friend but some loneliness was there too. He didn't believe it would lead to jealousy, though.

Rosalie seemed far more open than she had when she first arrived. She was no longer angry and guarded all the time. She too was happy, though she felt some worry too. Jasper had come to see that Rosalie didn't give her love easily but when she did she was fiercely loyal and protective. He had come to genuinely like her. He rarely had contact with her though and she was afraid of him.

Char was extremely worried. She out of all of them knew what this meant and she was guarded and watchful, in spite of her playful attitude. He hated to worry Char and Peter. Before Isabella came into his life he was closer to them than anyone. He loved them though he would tried not to show it.

"Leave us. Char find Peter he will tell you where you need to be." Jasper ordered. He felt Isabella's affection for him and fought not to smile. She had not like his bossiness at first but now she seemed to send him affection whenever he was particularly bossy.

The women left the room, with knowing smirks. Char laughed outright. Jasper walked up to Isabella and cupped her cheek. She leaned into his hand, closing her eyes.

"You are beautiful Isabella." He whispered. He felt her insecurity at times around her family, he knew she doubted her beauty. She seemed to accept his words though and he felt her rush of desire. He growled softly wishing they had time. It would not be good to be late though and he pulled away.

"Isabella many things could happen tonight I need you to stand tall with your head up. Do not look down and meet anyone's eye that tries to catch yours. No matter how afraid you are show no fear. I may be challenged. I need you to trust me. Do not call out to me in warning, do not use your shield for me. Trust that I have been in many battles and will not lose. Peter, Char and Erin will be near you at all times to protect you. If absolutely necessary shield yourself. If possible do not use your shield at all. I would prefer that it not be known. It is weak now and you are limited in your use of it. It is best as a last resort for now." Jasper told her.

"Am I allowed to speak?" Isabella asked shakily.

Jasper thought it over. "You can not contradict me. You do not have enough knowledge of our society to make wise decisions yet. But yes you can speak if you can do so without fear. Vampires are very intuitive so you must be careful at all times. Stand straight and proud. I will not use my gift to help you. I need to be ready for any possibility and may need to use it on the crowd. Also I would not manipulate you without your consent."

Isabella looked at him for a bit. "I think I need to learn to be strong without a crutch." She told him, her voice no longer shaking. Jasper smiled proudly at her.

"Any questions?" He asked.

"Char packed a bag for me. Are we leaving right after?" She asked.

Jasper nodded. "I want to go and be back as quickly as possible. I don't like leaving my subjects in danger and there will be some turmoil. Peter can cover for my absence for a couple of days. Many will not even know I am gone. He is going to use a cover story, telling everyone I am taking you to the other territories to introduce you."

She chewed her bottom lip before speaking. "If it's too dangerous maybe we shouldn't go." She told him.

"Isabella this has been decided. Come now it is time." He told her and put her hand on his arm. She straightened her shoulders and walked beside him to the courtyard. He couldn't help the pride that bubbled in him. She was a worthy mate.

* * *

Bella was surprised she had thought they would go to the hall where she had first met him. Instead they headed for the training grounds. When they got there she guessed at the reason why. She hadn't realized how many vampires there actually was living here.

Bella felt eyes on her. She felt her nerves rise but remembered the Major's words and held her head high. She met any eye that caught hers and made sure to present her mark as much as possible.

They made their way to a raised platform and stood in front of the crowd. She saw Char, Peter, and Erin already there and silently standing at attention. It was odd seeing Char so still and silent. She looked over the crowd and saw Alice, Rose and Emmett. They were grinning at her and Emmett gave her a thumbs up. She had to stop herself from smiling and moved her gaze on to others. Some openly glared at her while others ignored her.

"As you know I have marked Isabella for my protection. I have found out she is my mate. You will respect her as such." The Major said in a commanding tone. Bella desperately wanted to look at him but kept her eyes forward. She knew he was standing tall in full commander mode. She loved when he was like this, it made her feel safe. That such a powerful man could want her, astonished her.

She was broken from her reverie as the shock wore off. People were beginning to shout. "She's human...The Volturi will attack us...When will she be changed...How could you pick such a weak mate." She didn't bat an eye at their accusations though the amplified her own insecurities.

She met each eye. Many women glared at her jealously. Many men looked at her speculatively. She saw some lust and calculation. She hadn't believed the Major when he said that some would want her because she was mated to him.

She kept her expression blank. Maybe in time she would develop a glare to match the Major's but right now she thought they would laugh at her if she tried to intimidate them. Imperceptibly she felt the Major's arm tighten and she began to prepare herself. Something was bothering him.

A man strode forward from the group. He had feather white scars on his face, they were hard to see and she only caught glimpses of the in the light. She imagined a vampire would see them clearly. He seemed very pleased and Bella couldn't help but tense up.

"You are no longer fit to lead us. You are weak, I challenge you to a fight to the death. Fight me without your gift if you are not afraid." The man said.

Bella couldn't help herself she looked up at Jasper's face. He was smiling evilly at the man. Had he planned this? He didn't seem to be caught off guard.

"I don't need my gift to fight you Vincent." The Major growled.

Bella turned back to the man and watched as the crowd moved away from him, giving them room. She began to be more sure he planned this. She had thought they met here instead of the hall for more room, but now she knew he had planned this. She trusted the Major but the man looked dangerous and she couldn't help her fear.

The Major gave her to Erin. Erin took her hand on his arm, nodding slightly to the Major. He then walked toward Vincent, his movements strong and sure. Bella unconsciously squeezed Erin's arm. She felt his tightening grip on her hand.

She watched as the two men circled each other. Each man wore a confident smirk on their face. Vincent attacked first, leaping at a speed so fast that Bella could hardly follow it. The Major moved away quickly and landed an elbow on the man's back. He stumbled a bit but his smile grew as he saw the Major's shirt ripped from his shoulder to his belly.

The Major growled and ripped the shirt from his body. Bella fought back a gasp as she saw the scars on his chest and back. A lump rose in her throat and she swallowed hard, fighting back tears. He had suffered so much...

Vincent took a step back in fear but soon got a hold of himself. He circled the Major looking for an opening. He rushed forward punching at nothing but air as the Major avoided his blow. Again and again he attacked, but was unable to connect.

Vincent growled loudly in frustration. "Why do you just run are you a coward?" He taunted.

The Major instead of being offended smiled. Bella did not see him move but suddenly, Vincent was slammed into the ground. She heard a gasp in the crowd and noticed that he had driven Vincent a couple of inches into the ground making a crater. Vincent shook his head and stood up. His eyes narrowing and a little fear showing in them.

The Major knocked his legs out from under him and again punched him in the chest. The crater deepened and Bella saw that Vincent now had an indentation of the Major's fist in his chest. The Major seemed to be playing with him.

He punched him in the chest three more times and Bella thought he would break through Vincent's chest with the next blow. The unexpected happened though. On the next blow Vincent grabbed his fist and at a speed Bella had not seen from him yet he bit through Jasper's wrist taking off his hand and throwing it in the crowd.

Bella desperately wanted to get his hand, to use her shield to protect him, but she held back. He asked her to trust him and she would. The crowd moved away from the hand and no one touched it.

The Major stood up straight. He made no move to retrieve his hand as he smiled at Vincent. Bella stared at him in wonder. Rose had told her that Edward had howled like a baby, after he left the room, when he lost his hand. It had to hurt but he didn't show any of his pain.

Vincent smirked at him but lost his smirk when the Major grabbed his arm and bit through his shoulder. He removed the arm before Vincent could get a hold of him. Again the crowd gasped at his speed. Vincent was not as good at hiding his pain. He gripped his dripping shoulder and wobbled a bit before lunging again at the Major.

The Major's eyes narrowed and he sidestepped the desperate man. He grabbed his one arm behind his back and lowered his teeth to his neck.

"I would never let such a cruel man lead my people." He told him in a commanding tone before sinking his teeth in and removing his head. He dropped the body and went to retrieve his hand. The crowd gave him wide berth. She could see the respect and fear on their faces.

"Start the fires. Vincent has challenged me and lost he will burn. Does anyone else wish to challenge me?" The Major said his gaze sweeping the crowd. Many dropped their gaze but a couple glared at him. A man stepped forward.

"Aye, I will challenge you. You be bringing trouble to us." A man stepped forward. He was tall, almost as tall as Jasper. He was almost as big as Emmett and Bella had to control a moment of fear.

Jasper turned from the man and walked over to Bella. He held her eyes, his showed confidence easing her fears. He gave her his hand. She took it not betraying her horror at holding it. She felt a wave of love come from him before he turned back to the man.

The battle couldn't even be called a fight. The big man moved even slower than Vincent had and Jasper decapitated him on his first attack. He threw the body over next to Vincent's and looked back at the crowd. Fewer people met his eyes, Bella hoped that no more would challenge him. She wasn't stupid she could tell that Vincent had been waiting for such an opportunity, but the other man...She suspected he was genuinely afraid and she felt guilty for his death.

A woman stepped forward and Bella saw the Major close his eyes briefly. She never saw him show emotion and she worried. Who was this woman and why did her challenge pain him.

"I challenge you." She spat.

"Marguerite..." She heard Peter whisper behind her.

Who was this woman? Was she a past lover? She was very beautiful with her auburn hair and perfect features.

The Major showed no more emotions as the battle began. The woman rushed at him sloppily. The Major easily sidestepped her move. She growled in rage and threw herself at him again and again.

The Major didn't attack and the woman grew more and more desperate. She stood up straight and looked at the Major after another dodged attack. "I have challenged you and you mock me..." She said then without warning ran at him again.

This time he didn't move and her teeth sank into his shoulder. He didn't cry out but Bella could feel his pain as he unwittingly projected. He pushed her off of him.

"You have left your mark Marguerite. I will always remember you." He whispered before removing her head in a move to fast for her to see. He threw her head to the side and glared at the crowd.

While there were murmurs this time no one challenged him. He walked back to Bella's side, taking her hand from Erin. He turned back to the crowd.

"Isabella is my mate. She will be changed when and if she wants. You will respect her as you do me." The Major declared.

Bella held her head high. When they were alone she could fall apart but now she needed to be strong for this man who battled for her, who was wounded for her. She clutched his hand tighter.

"What about the Volturi?" Someone yelled.

"The Volturi have always been a danger to us. I will protect you as I always have." He declared.

A man stepped forward that Bella didn't know. "He has protected us for half a century. He has been alone all that time while we have lived our lives in comfort and peace. It is time for us to do something for our Major." The man said.

Their were many nods of agreement and only a few dissenters. She could feel Jasper's shock. Clearly he hadn't expected this kind of reaction. There was a lot of low talking in the crowd then another man stepped forward.

"Welcome Isabella, I will pledge my loyalty to you and ask you to care for our Major." The man said bowing.

Bella was shocked she hadn't expected that. More and more came forward bowing low before them. A few left the room in disgust but the majority swore their allegiance. Should she say something? What would she say?

"I thank you for your loyalty to the Major. I will do everything possible to be worthy of your trust and loyalty." Bella said thankful her voice didn't shake or crack as she spoke. She hoped what she said was alright.

Jasper guided her out of the training grounds, Erin and Char followed them. She heard Peter barking orders for the bodies to be burnt and telling people to get back to their duties. When Bella was sure no one but Erin and Char would see her she leaned her head on Jasper's shoulder and let a few tears leak out.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 14

Bella had cried for quite some time and Jasper had held her close to him. She had thought he would be angry at her breakdown but he had kissed her and murmured words of praise. She was finally gaining control of herself and pulled back from him. She felt his disappointment as she moved to the other side of the seat.

"I'm sorry, I'll do better as I get used to it." She whispered wiping her eyes.

Jasper took his eyes off the road briefly and looked over at her in confusion.

"You were perfect Isabella. I am sorry you had to see that." He told her turning his eyes back to the road, but not before she saw the shame in them. What was he ashamed about?

She shyly moved her hand over the seat and laid it on his thigh. Trying to convey her feelings. She wanted to comfort him. He closed his eyes briefly before covering her hand with his own. His hand was so big compared to hers and it sent warmth through her body as she studied it. She noticed a scar on his hand running along the top and disappearing into his shirt. She reached with her other hand and traced the scar. She didn't want him to be scarred anymore.

"Well it always be like that?" She whispered.

She felt his muscles tighten and she immediately regretted her question.

"Yes, there will always be fights and I will have to kill but I do try to find other solutions Isabella." He told her painfully.

Bella was confused. Sure the fight bothered her but she trusted Jasper. She had been around him enough to understand that causing pain hurt him. She knew he did what he had to. What bothered her was his pain. He let that woman wound him and she suspected he let Vincent do it to, showing the others his strength by showing no pain and winning with one hand. She knew he didn't like causing pain and she was sure his subjects did to. It was probably the reason she saw such devotion for him from them.

"Jasper...I..." How could she say what she so desperately wanted to.

"Well I have to watch you be hurt and not allowed to help again?" She asked drawing in a big breath. It had been torture watching his pain and not reaching out with her shield. She didn't know if she could do it again. She didn't want to be asked to.

"When..." He stopped.

Bella was sure he was about to say when she was changed. It was the elephant in the room. The subject neither was broaching.

"I don't know." He finally said.

Bella closed her eyes. She wasn't sure she could do that. Maybe she should ask him to change her after they met with her father. She had desperately wanted to be a vampire before. Then she had seen vampires as the ultimate of perfection. She had been a child living in a fool's paradise. Living in the southern armies she had discovered that vampires were very different from humans. They were violent, emotional, sadistic. They weren't like the Cullens.

She had come to understand that losing a limb was not permanent for them so didn't hold the same horror for them as it did for her. It still pained them, though. She didn't want to become cavalier to pain as she had seen so many of them were. She also didn't want to hunt humans and she suspected being Jasper's mate she would have to.

"Jasper who was that woman." She asked not wanting to think about the change.

She saw a flicker of pain in his eyes and a flicker of jealousy ran through her.

"Nothing like that my Isabella." He said drawing her hand to his lips and kissing it. Damn empath! She thought.

"Remember when I told you of my battle to free Caleb?" He asked.

Bella nodded, he didn't turn to her but she supposed he saw because he continued.

"Her mate fought with me to free him and perished. She rightly blamed me for his death. I tried to help her. She was a kind person who I...I was genuinely fond of." Jasper choked out.

Bella moved closer to him putting her arms around his waist, trying to give comfort. She was glad the woman wasn't an old lover but saddened that her death hurt him so. The feel of his muscular chest made her feel a little out of breath and she couldn't help but let her hands wander to feel the wonderful contours of his frame. A picture of him shirtless yesterday entered her mind and she stopped.

"All those scars Jasper...What...what happened?" She asked quietly.

Again she felt shame from him and regretted asking. "Life in Maria's army was very... hard. Many of my people have scars." He told her shortly.

Bella looked up at him. Studying his features. He stared straight ahead, his jaw clenched.

"Do they have as many as you do?" She asked quietly, getting a different view of the vampires she had seen at the compound. Perhaps they were brutal not only because of their vampiric nature but because of the pain they had endured.

"No." He said shortly without elaboration. She resolved to ask Char about it but suspected he was often wounded for others. She had come to learn that he cared deeply for the people. It must be awful for an empath to be thrust into the position Jasper was in. Feeling the pain they felt, feeling every wound inflicted. Yet having to inflict them to keep order.

Bella's hand again began to trace small circles on his chest. She didn't think she would be able to change things for him but perhaps she could comfort him. She would try her best to care for him as he cared for others.

Bella watched the lights zoom by for a bit before succumbing to sleep. Her last thought wondering why the speed Jasper drove didn't frighten her as it had with Edward.

* * *

Alice was looking through a rack of designer jeans, not really seeing anything. Bella was gone and Peter would not tell her where she went. She was sure the smug bastard knew. He knew everything.

Why had God cursed a nosey person like her with the gift she had? Her temptation to look for Bella was hard to resist. She had promised Bella though. She picked up a random pair of jeans and stalked to the changing room.

"Sugar you know it's for your own good. They will be back soon." Char told her grabbing her arm.

Alice tried to smile for her but failed miserably. She really liked Char. They had a lot in common, both being more energetic than most and having sunny dispositions.

"I know it's hard but the Major wouldn't let anything happen to her." Char continued.

"I know it's just that we were so close and now I hardly see her. She used to tell me everything now she takes off to somewhere I don't know and doesn't tell me. I miss my friend." Alice finished on a whisper.

She did miss her. Bella had been so kind to her, so sympathetic and understanding. She had made her feel accepted when Alice often felt like an outsider. She had comforted her and not expected so much out of her.

She wasn't fitting in as well as Rose and Emmett. They had hardly talked at all since coming here. Rose had begun to train with the Major's guard. She had found she really liked it and had a talent for fighting. Emmett was having some major male bonding and was thoroughly enjoying being around males that weren't so...well sissy. She felt alone. Sure Char filled the gap some but she was a high rank in the guard and didn't have a lot of free time.

She was a good friend though. She had seen Alice's hurt over Bella's departure and took her shopping. That was one thing they did not have in common, Char didn't understand the sheer joy that was to be gained by trying on outfits and finding the perfect one.

Alice gave her a genuine smile. "I'm sorry Char, I'm just adjusting to this new life. I didn't mean to throw a tantrum." She told her, Char didn't deserve her childishness.

"It's alright sugar. Those jeans are real cute, here I think this top would look perfect on you." Char said handing her a very stylish silk blouse. Alice gave a slight gasp of admiration and squealed with joy before making her way to the changing room.

She quickly tried on the outfit and sighed with joy as she looked in the changing room mirror. It was perfect. Char may not like shopping but she had a good eye, Alice thought with a smile. She changed back into her clothes and decided to give Char a break and tell her she was ready to go home.

"You need to come with me miss." A man in a security uniform told her as he grabbed her arm and began ushering her out of the changing rooms.

"Crap." Alice said before she could stop herself. She turned to the man about to plead her case when she noticed his abnormally perfect features. He looked like a vampire but didn't smell like one.

She stumbled a bit on purpose and felt his arm. It was rock hard and cold. She tried to tug her arm from his grasp but found that he had a tight hold on her. She scanned the store for Char but was unable to find her. She was just deciding to throw a fit when the man hissed at her.

"Don't even think of it. Come with me or we will be forced to hurt Esme." He told her in vampire speech, to low for humans to hear.

Edward...She tried to scan the future but found her visions didn't come to her. She began to panic. Had not using her gift caused her to lose it? She paid only slight attention to where he was leading her as she pushed for a vision. Finally she saw a glimmer...A big man...Felix?

"Your taking me to the Volturi?" She whispered.

He looked at her in shock and growled softly. She didn't say anything else but she tried to struggle a bit. They were in the parking lot now and she could be a little more forceful.

"Alice aren't you happy to see me?" She heard Edward say and turned to see him getting out of a car.

"I never wanted to see you again!" She spat at him.

He just laughed at her. He turned to the man who held her. "Thank you Riley." He said.

The man she now knew as Riley nodded his head. Edward's eyes narrowed as he looked at the man.

"I thought you said you could stop her gift." He growled.

"She's stronger than you said." Riley replied unphased by Edward's venom. Edward narrowed his eyes more and turned to Alice. The smile returned to his face.

"You have had a taste of Riley's gift. He can negate any gift when he touches a gifted vampire. If he touches you long enough maybe he could get rid of that troublesome gift of yours...But then Aro wouldn't be very happy." Edward said his hand to his chin as if in thought.

"Here's the deal Alice. I need Aro's help to get my Bella back. Aro won't help me unless I deliver you to him and guarantee I will join the guard after we rescue Bella. He also wants Esme but that would break Carlisle's heart. If you cooperate maybe he will be satisfied with just you and I." Edward said.

"Why would he want Esme?" Alice asked not believing him for a minute.

"Carlisle didn't tell you?" Edward grinned with malice. "Esme has a gift. One that Carlisle has worked very hard to hide. He made the mistake of telling me though."

"What gift? Where is Esme?" Alice asked afraid for the woman. Esme was blinded by Edward but still Alice loved her. How could she not, she was the kindest woman she had ever met. She had opened her family to her, had loved her like a daughter.

Edward laughed. "Right now I have her trying to gain support from a couple of nomads. I didn't think she would appreciate me taking you to the Volturi. It might ruin her image of me."

Alice's eyes narrowed she really hated Edward. "Why Edward? Why go through so much to get Bella? You have to know she is the Major's mate."

Edward growled loudly. "She is mine. Her shield will be mine. Have you found out Alice? Have you seen her use it? She uses her mental shield without a thought but her physical shield. It would be better if I could change her but if I did she would be too powerful for me to control. She used it once to protect herself from me. I don't even think she realized what she was doing." Edward said his voice drifting in memories.

"I was going to drain her. I had enough of pretending...her sweet blood...but I was stopped. How many times did she let me hit her, bruise her...but this time she used her shield. I don't think she even remembers because she passed out right afterwards, blood dripping from her nose. You don't know how hard it was for me for resist that. I did though, what she can do is far more valuable. I can be the most powerful vampire in the world. I just need to train her to rely on me. It is good she found her mate. When I kill the Major she will rely on me." Edward finished with a smile.

Alice stared at him in horror. She couldn't let him do that to Bella...

"I think you won't have a choice but to let me. Aro wants you with your gift in tact but if I let Riley hold you longer he can eliminate it forever." Edward said. "What's it going to be? Are you going to come with me peaceably and save Esme? Or are you going to sacrifice your gift in a fruitless fight?" Edward asked.

Alice began to fight in earnest. Edward laughed and approached her. "Really you had no choice Alice but I wanted to see what you would do." He said before she felt an excruciating pain and then the disorienting feeling of not being in control of her body.

She could see her body in the corner of her eyes being loaded into the car while Edward pulled her head up to his face.

"I guess we'll just have to transport you this way. Do you think Bella would give herself up for you if I offered a trade? What am I thinking you can't see." He said laughing as he entered the car.

Alice narrowed her eyes at him before closing them all together. If he thought this was the end he had another thing coming. She would survive this and he wasn't getting anywhere near Bella. She would find a way to stop him.

Edward laughed at her thoughts and started the car.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 15

Char was watching the people while waiting for Alice. She sighed in boredom, Alice always took a long time when trying on outfits. Char caught the scent of another vampire and looked around to find the source. She was wondering if someone from the compound had decided to hit the mall today. It could be a nomad, if it was she should tell Peter. The Major didn't like nomads wandering through his territory without permission.

Finally she was able to pinpoint the source of the scent. It was a vampire dressed as a security guard. She frowned slightly, she didn't know anyone had taken a job in the mall. The man approached a young girl, maybe ten and began talking to her. The girl looked upset and frightened but she followed the man.

Char looked around for her mother but didn't see anyone watching the girl. The girl was now crying but following the vampire dutifully. The vampire looked directly at her and grinned widely showing his teeth. Char fought back a growl. It was against the rules to feed on a child. All vampires in this territory knew this.

She looked toward the dressing rooms then looked back to the pair only to see him lead the girl around a corner. She stood there in indecision for a minute but finally chased the girl.

She couldn't use her speed in the mall but neither could the foreign vampire. He led her through the mall, further and further away from Alice. Char began to get suspicious. Was this a decoy? She stopped and turned back determined to return to Alice but the girl let out a cry of pain and Char turned back to her. She was determined not to let the man lead her away anymore but she couldn't leave the girl to be killed. An idea occurred to her.

"Stop that man he has my daughter!" She yelled loudly, pointing to the vampire and girl. The crowd stopped and turned to the man. Everyone seemed frozen for a moment then everything was chaos. The man dropped the girl's hand and ran. The crying girl was surrounded by a number of good Samaritans. Char didn't even hesitate as she ran back to Alice.

She couldn't find her in the store, she could no longer even smell her. Char felt her panic rising. She had let her friend down, she had let the Major down. What would Bella do when she found out? Char got a hold of herself and decided to take things one step at a time. She walked up to the clerk who watched the changing rooms.

"Have you seen my friend? She is about my height, short dark hair, very pretty." Char asked.

"A security guard stopped her outside the rooms. He took her away. I really didn't watch where they were going." The woman said.

Char thanked her and began to question all the employees, even finding a real security guard and asking him to show her the holding room. She discovered the direction Alice had been taken and was able to trace her to the parking garage where she scented Edward. Char growled and pulled out her phone.

"Hey sugar." Peter answered the phone.

Char was so happy to hear her mate, she closed her eyes for a moment and gathered her thoughts.

"Petey, I lost her." Char sobbed and rolled her eyes at herself. So much for being calm, cool and collected.

"Alice?" Peter asked.

"Yes." Char said in a little voice.

"Alright sugar tell me everything." Peter said calmly.

She told him everything. Peter listened without interrupting.

"Okay, I will get some men out to try to pick up the trail of the vampire you followed. I have no doubt he was working for Edward. I will send a tracker to find Alice, I want you to come home babe." Peter told her when she was done.

"Do you know anything about this Petey?" Char asked.

"No babe. I didn't get any feelings about this at all." Peter told her, growling softly.

"I have to fix this Petey." Char said softly.

Peter protested but she hung up whispering her love. She took a deep breath and headed for the security rooms. She was determined to look at the security tapes of the parking garage and then she would be heading to Voltera. She had no doubt that Edward would be taking her there. He would know that the Major would come after him and the only hope he would have would be to be surrounded by the guard in Voltera.

She began dialing again as she walked. She made her reservations. She was unsure what she would do but she would figure something out. This was her fault, Alice was with that bastard and Char was going to get her back.

* * *

Jasper looked over at Isabella sleeping by his side. He was so proud of her. She had handled herself perfectly during the battles. He had known she was afraid but none of his people did. Even the Cullens who stood behind her couldn't see it.

He saw a sign for a diner ahead and decided to stop for a while. They were in Aberdeen, Washington. They would be in Forks soon and he wanted a chance to talk to her before he had to face her father.

She woke up when he stopped the car and smiled as soon as she saw him. She stretched and murmured a good morning. Jasper couldn't help himself as he leaned in to kiss her. She responded immediately, her arms winding around his neck and tangling in his hair.

He growled against her lips and she shivered in his arms. He was close to suggesting they postpone meeting her father and find a room together. The need to change and claim her was getting stronger every day. He got control of himself and pulled back.

"Food." He whispered his voice coming out husky with desire. Isabella gulped and drew a shaky breath before nodding.

He got out of the car and walked to her side, opening her door before she was able to. She smiled shyly at him and he nearly kissed her again but held himself back. Instead he tucked her hand into his arm and walked her inside the diner.

He had put in contacts a while ago and he made an effort to remind himself to blink and breath. Move periodically and not stare. Isabella leaned into him and he smiled at her warmth. He wondered if she realized how often she did lean into him? He opened the door and let her enter before him.

They sat down at a booth, Jasper sitting across from her. The waitress brought them menu's and smiled brightly for them. Jasper could tell she was tired, her emotions were weary and determined . He resolved to leave her a nice tip.

Isabella took the menu with a small smile. Jasper took the menu but set it down. He wasn't going to pretend to eat. He watched Isabella push some hair behind her ear and knew he had been watching her too intently. He looked down and waited for her to make her decision. She did so quickly, setting her menu down and folding her hands on the table.

The waitress came back and took her order. A cheeseburger and fries. Isabella watched the waitress walk away before turning back to Jasper shyly.

He had so much he wanted to ask her but he was struggling to find the words. Isabella cleared her throat.

"My father is a lot like me. He is quiet and not good at showing his emotions, but he is smart and...a good person. He and my mother divorced when I was very young. They married because she was expecting me. She wanted to travel but Charlie wanted to stay in Forks. I didn't visit him often, not because we didn't get along but because I hate Forks. It is rainy and I love the sun." She said simply. Pausing as the waitress delivered her drink.

"If you didn't like Forks why did you move back there? And why didn't you want me to meet your mother?" He asked. She had been determined for him to meet her father but hadn't even mentioned her mother till now.

"My mother got married to Phil. I was in the way. They were newlyweds and Phil is much younger than her. She didn't need a teenage daughter around. She didn't need me anymore." Isabella said shortly. She was looking out the diner window and he could feel her melancholy. He waited patiently for her to explain more.

"My mother is..." She paused as if searching for the words. "She is flighty. I took care of her. Made sure the meals were prepared, the bills paid, got her to work on time. She wasn't a mother she was a friend...a friend I took care of. I didn't resent it then. I felt needed but when she married Phil she didn't need me anymore. I came to Washington and I was suddenly without my best friend...my mother. I made new friends a lot of new friends and I realized something. My mother had held me back all those years from making friends. She took that place, gobbling up all my time meeting her needs. Instead of being a child, I was the adult. When I met the Cullens and saw how Esme cared for her family. I began to resent my mother." She looked down and Jasper could feel her guilt and her love. He reached out and covered her hands with his.

"I love her but at the same time I'm angry and I really don't want to...I don't want to slip back into that role. I haven't mentioned you meeting her because I really don't respect her opinion. She preached to me for years about never marrying young. She made me swear not to marry till I was thirty and I realized something. She didn't care whether I was in love or not. Who I would want to marry or what they were like. She just cared about how she felt about marrying young. I don't value her opinion because she hasn't seen me and I don't think she really knows me." Isabella finished. Jasper had to pull his hand back as her meal arrived.

She began to eat her burger while Jasper contemplated what she had said.

"What about your father?" He asked.

"In ways I resent him too. At times when I was younger I felt he should have traveled with Renee. That maybe if he had tried harder to make her happy she wouldn't have left him. If he had been around I wouldn't have had to grow up so early." She paused dipping some fries into the ketchup and putting them in her mouth. She chewed them deep in thought and took a drink before going on.

"Now though, I can't hold it against him. Renee hurt him deeply. He's been alone all this time, living in the house he bought for us when he married Renee. He's a typical male and won't cook. He eats out every night that I don't cook for him. He fishes whenever he can with his buddies. His freezer is full of fish, I am sure he will never be able to eat them all. He drinks a can of beer in his easy chair while he watches whatever sport is in season." She told him smiling. Jasper could feel her love as she talked.

"He doesn't talk much and at first it really bothered me. We had been apart for so long, mostly because I didn't want to come to Washington. I thought he would be angry with me. But when Edward left me in the woods and I fell apart he was there for me. If it hadn't been for him and Jacob I don't know if I would have survived. He wouldn't have done that if he was angry. He proved his love to me. My mom visited once but when I wouldn't go with her, she just left and went on with her life. Dad did all he could to help me." Isabella said her face becoming somber.

Jasper frowned. Edward had left her in the woods? It had to have been for a long time to cause so much grief. He got up from his seat and moved over to her side of the booth. He gathered her into his arms and pulled her close to him.

"Tell me what happened." He whispered into her hair.

He felt her reluctance and pain, but he didn't push her. She pulled back from him to look into his eyes and then began her story. He listened to her quietly as she told how she met Edward and the Cullens. How she had started to date him and become close to the family. How Alice had thrown her a birthday party and she cut her finger on the wrapping paper. How every Cullen's eyes had darkened and Edward hearing their thoughts had overreacted, throwing her into a table full of glass plates. He had decided to leave her for her own good in the woods. Telling her he didn't love her and she wasn't good enough for him. How she had been catatonic till Jacob had begun to put her together.

Alice had misread a vision and thought she had died. Edward had flown back to Forks with the rest of the Cullens and begged her forgiveness. She had given it and they had resumed their relationship. Edward had changed. He began to be emotionally and physically abusive. Isabella had been terrified he would leave again, taking the Cullens with him, so she put up with it. Tanya had called angry that Edward had taken a human as a mate instead of her. She called the Volturi, telling them that the Cullens were keeping a human who had knowledge of vampires. Alice had a vision of the Volturi attacking and killing them and had searched for a solution till she had found one in him.

Jasper listened to it all quietly, rubbing her back and kissing her hair occasionally. He didn't let her see but he was angry. He had already disliked Edward but now...he let the boy live for Isabella but he could no longer allow him to exist. When they were done visiting her father he was going to find Edward and kill him.

* * *

Bella couldn't finish her food. Talking to Jasper about everything had been painful but cleansing. She was glad she told him all of it. Sure Alice knew a lot but she had never told her all she felt for her parents. Never been totally honest with her feelings about Edward. Jasper had allowed her to get all of it out and she knew that it was needed.

She felt better about her mother. She was selfish and childish but she did love her. She would never again fall into the role Renee had put her in. She didn't want it. She had no desire to see her mother but she was no longer angry at her. Maybe she would keep in contact by phone for a while.

Her father, though, her talk with Jasper made her miss him more. She was glad they were going to see him. She didn't know if he would approve of Jasper. It wouldn't change her relationship with Jasper but she sincerely hoped he would like him. She also hoped Jasper liked her father.

The whole conversation made her understand more why she had clung so desperately to the Cullens. She wanted that picture perfect family. The thing is that there is no perfect family and the Cullens were far from perfect.

Bella sighed and leaned into Jasper's chest. He was so strong and supportive. "Jasper, how did you become a vampire?" She asked genuinely curious. She felt him stiffen in her arms and looked up at him.

His eyes were filled with pain. "Isabella I will tell you my story but I would rather do it in private. Maybe after we visit your father." He said shortly.

She wanted to protest but understood. The diner wasn't crowded but there were other people here. If someone overheard it wouldn't be good. Bella nodded but resolved to hold him to his word. She wanted to hear his story.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

He scooted out of the booth and laid some money down on the table. Bella smiled as she saw five twenties there. He was really a kind man. He took her hand and led her out of the diner, opening the car door for her. Bella's smile grew at his gentlemanly acts. According to her mother and some of her friends such actions were chauvinistic, but Bella liked them. They made her feel cared for.

She let her mind wander as they pulled out of the parking lot and started back on their journey. Neither spoke as the miles sped away. Bella began to feel anxious the closer they got and fumbled with her phone. She should have called him when they started the journey. What if he wasn't home? He could be working.

She dialed the number and didn't know whether to be relieved or more nervous when she heard him answer the phone.

"Charlie..." She whispered. Jasper reached across the seat and held her hand.

"Bells!" She heard him exclaim and smiled widely.

"Dad I am almost in Forks. I'm coming home for a visit." She told him.

"Thank god. Bella I've been so worried. You never returned any of my calls and I was getting desperate." He told her.

Bella felt a ton of guilt at that but swallowed it. "Dad I'm bringing someone I want you to meet. I met him in Texas and..." She paused and took a deep breath. "I love him dad."

He was quiet for a long time and Bella began to be afraid.

"I'd like to reassure you Bells but until I meet him I just don't know. Last I knew you were engaged to Edward. I've always regretted not telling you what I really felt about Edward and I'm glad you've met someone else but..." He trailed off.

"I understand. Don't hesitate to tell me what you really think dad. I'm not the same girl who came to Forks, I can take it and I value your opinion." She told him.

"Wow...How soon will you be here?" He asked.

"An hour." Jasper told her.

"An hour." Bella repeated.

"Okay, I will be ready." Charlie said. There was an awkward silence.

"Dad, I've missed you and I...I love you so much." Bella said a little choked up.

"I love you too Bells." He said and she could almost hear the smile in his voice.

She hung up and again studied the scenery. She wasn't quite as nervous but she was still scared of what he was going to think of Jasper. He squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile. She understood in that smile that he was nervous too and cursed her self for her selfishness.

"Jasper I love my father and really want him to like you but even if he doesn't, I love you and will be with you." She told him

"I know, but I would not want you to have to choose." He told her.

She didn't know what to say to that and looked again out the window. They arrived at the house some time later and Jasper again raced around the car opening her door. He took her hand and kissed it before tucking it in his arm and leading her to the porch. Bella thought she saw the curtain shift and knew Charlie was watching them. They only knocked once before he answered the door, confirming Bella's suspicion.

Charlie said nothing as he studied Jasper. Jasper pulled Bella closer to him but held Charlie's gaze. Finally Charlie smiled and reached out his hand for a handshake. Jasper gripped his hand and shook it. Charlie frowned slightly but didn't say anything before he moved from the door and ushered them in.

They followed Charlie to the living room and sat where he directed. Bella was a little irritated that he split them up, having Jasper take his armchair while he sat on the couch with Bella.

"So since Bella is being rude I will tell you my name and how about you tell me yours. I am Charlie Swan. I am the police chief of Forks." He told Jasper.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock." Jasper told him.

Charlie looked at him oddly.

"Are you related to the Cullens in any way?" He asked.

Bella's eyes widened at the question.

"No sir." Jasper said.

"Well tell me about yourself. What's your line of work? What are your intentions with my daughter?" Charlie asked bluntly.

"I was a major in the army. I am now in charge of a large group of people. I love your daughter with all my heart and would marry her today if she would have me." Jasper told him seriously.

This time Bella's jaw dropped. He was a major in the army? That's why they called him the Major. He wanted to marry her? Bella felt her face heat up with embarrassment. Clearly she wasn't asking Jasper enough questions. Her father had got more out of him with two questions than she had.

"Well that's good to hear son." Charlie said and Bella looked over to see him smiling and looking at her flushed face.

Bella heard a low growl and looked quickly at Jasper. He had stood up suddenly his eyes on the door. Bella stood up too and quietly called his name. He looked over at them and Bella could see him fight to contain himself. She was a little frightened what had he detected? Was there a vampire out there? They heard a knock on the door and Charlie walked to the door casting a worried glance at the Major.

"Hey Chief, Billy sent me over to tell you to stop moping and come fishing with him." She heard Jacob's loud voice. She couldn't help the enormous smile that came to her face. She turned to the door and saw Jacob enter the house. A huge smile broke out on his face as he saw her.

"Bells!" He exclaimed and ran to her. Before he could reach her, he was slammed into the wall by a growling Major. Bella was too stunned to move as the Major held her friend by the neck against the wall. She watched as Jacob phased but still the Major held on not letting him down even with the extra power of his wolf form. They snarled and growled at each other and still she remained frozen. She felt herself being pulled and looked up to see her father with his gun drawn pulling her behind him.

"I want both of you to stop now!" Charlie said in a voice Bella had never heard from him before. It was strong and commanding. The Major slowly let go of Jacob but moved himself between Jacob and them. Jacob looked about ready to attack him.

"Jacob!" Charlie yelled getting his attention. "I don't know what's going on but I will not have you fighting in my living room endangering my daughter. Get a hold of yourself and tell me what is going on!"


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 16

The plane couldn't land fast enough for Char. She didn't think she was ahead of the prick but she was hoping she could reach her contact in the Volturi. She had pulled her phone out a number of times only to be scolded by the flight attendant.

Why hadn't she thought to call before boarding. Char sighed and looked out the window. Luckily they were landing in the evening it would give her more freedom of movement. She tried to keep her thoughts calm as the minutes ticked away. She was afraid but determined. The Major and Peter weren't the only badass vampires in the world and it was time for her to prove herself.

The plane finally landed and she pushed her way to the front to be the first off the plane. As soon as she exited the hallway she began dialing.

"Jane!" She exclaimed the minute the phone was answered.

"What are you doing calling me now Char? You know how dangerous it is. The scheduled call is in three days. Luckily I am hunting and alone. This had better be important." Jane growled in the phone.

Seems luck was with her. "Edward has kidnapped Alice and is taking her to Aro. I have to save her Jane. It's my fault she was taken. If I don't get her back it could cause war." Char spoke quickly.

"Slow down. Is Alice the seer?" Jane asked.

"Yes." Char answered.

Jane whistled. "Well while I admit that it wouldn't be good for Aro to have her power I don't see how this would cause a war. From what I understand her gift isn't perfect and she wouldn't help him willingly, making anything she predicted untrustworthy."

"Alice is Isabella Swan's best friend and was under the Major's protection when I...I allowed her to be kidnapped." Char admitted.

There was a long pause. "The Major's mate?" She asked finally.

"Yes.." Char breathed. Jane had been filled in with her last call. She was trained as they all were to keep her thoughts hidden from Aro. Aro was the most powerful mind reader in the vampire world but there were always ways around gifts. She had yet to find a way around the Major's. Thoughts were easier to control than emotions and the Major projected feelings where Aro just read thoughts. She suspected too, that the Major was much more powerful than Aro. It was a good thing that he didn't abuse his gift.

"Aro will most likely send Felix, Dimitri and I to meet them. Felix and I should be able to take care of them and rescue Alice. We will meet you at the airport. Have tickets ready for yourself, Alice and Felix." Jane ordered.

"What about you? Your putting yourself in danger. If they suspect you helped Aro will..." Char began but was interrupted.

"I can't leave Char. I know the Major would take us in but Alec doesn't want to leave the Volturi. He won't believe that the Major isn't this monster that they say he is. I can't leave my brother Char. I will make it seem as if Felix is the one betraying us. Aro may suspect but he won't hurt me without risking losing both my brother and I as weapons." Jane told her.

It made sense but still Char was worried. Jane was a good friend and she hated the fact that she was in danger daily. She wished she could convince her to come with them but knew if she had a brother in the Volturi, she wouldn't leave him either.

Seventy five years ago, the Major was still consolidating his power and Aro began to be afraid of his growing strength. He had sent the guard to put a stop to him. The battle had been hard and the guard had nearly won but the Major was able to sense Alec's emotions even while under his power, and incapacitated him. It was why Alec feared the Major so much. He had been the only one to defeat him.

After that Jane had been sent against him. She used her full power on him but while it seemed to cause him pain he fought through it. The Major had seen enough pain in his life to know how to work through it.

He had defeated her but spared her life. The Major never told anyone why and it was very unlike him to leave such a powerful enemy alive. Char speculated that he saw something in Jane that made him spare her.

Jane offered to be their spy. At first the Major had refused, telling her the danger was too great. Eventually she wore him down and he couldn't resist the value of having such a high ranked spy. He made it clear to her that she was free to stop at any time and bring her brother with her into his protection.

Char had met Jane a few times and liked her a lot. She looked like a girl but her eyes...she had seen so much and they held such anger. At the same time below the surface, Char could see the girl she had been. Maybe that is what the Major saw?

Felix was a gentle giant. He was the biggest vampire she had ever seen. Jane had recruited him ten years into her double life. He hated the violence, he hated Aro and the fact that Chelsea had made false bonds tying him to the Volturi. He was an excellent fighter, the Major would be hard pressed to win a battle with him. The Major would welcome him in the south.

"I wish you would reconsider. I worry about you." Char told her.

"I know. I have to make my way back so I can be on the team to meet Edward." Jane told her, then added. "I think things are coming to a head. I will have to give my report late because I will be under suspicion, but Edward has been saying some odd things. He seems obsessed with Isabella's shield. Seems he is afraid of a gift Esme is said to have."

Char's eyebrows rose in surprise. She had seen no evidence of a gift in Esme. "What gift?" She asked.

"I don't know Aro has been very quiet about it, not even telling his brothers. He seems quite worried though and is calling in favors. He believed Edward was bringing Esme with him. I didn't even know he was going to bring Alice. I'm afraid when she doesn't show up he will send Dimitri to get her." Jane told her.

Char said her goodbyes and started for the ticket booth. Why had Edward brought Alice instead of Esme? What was her gift? The Major was going to be very interested in these developments. Whatever her gift was it was powerful enough to drive Edward crazy and make Aro risk war. They were going to have to find Carlisle and get some answers.

* * *

Alice hated this. She was in pain and she felt odd. She kept expecting to move an arm or a leg but she couldn't. It felt like her body was still attached and she was paralyzed. She knew this wasn't true but her mind couldn't accept the fact that her head was no longer attached to her body.

Edward was on the phone growling. Esme was telling him how she had been unsuccessful in recruiting some nomads. Alice felt rather smug about this. Edward was a tool and she doubted anyone that wasn't as demented as he was would follow him. He must have heard her thoughts because he glared at her and put his elbow on her head, using her for an arm rest.

Alice wished she could growl or something. It was humiliating.

"Edward do you want to stop and reattach her before we face Aro?" Riley asked.

Alice's eyes widened. They were almost there and she had no way of escape. She had yet to get her gift back and she was truly going into this blind and defenseless. She had been afraid ever since she woke up as a vampire, that she would be enslaved for her gift. Now it looked like that nightmare was coming true.

"You're probably right." Edward said.

Alice felt her head being lifted and reattached to her body.

"Now I expect you to be a good girl. I can deliver you headless if I have to." Edward told her.

Alice glared at him. She was going to have to learn how to guard her thoughts. She worked on keeping her thoughts silent and listening to the pair as they led her through Voltera.

"Aro is not going to be satisfied with just Alice." Riley said.

"I know but I can't give him Esme and I need Bella back. I almost had her. I was conditioning her. She was going to marry me, by the time I changed her she would have been under my control and we would have been safe. That stupid bitch Tanya had to ruin it all." Edward growled.

"Tanya is your mate Edward. She had reason to be upset." Riley told him.

Alice was shocked but said nothing. Unfortunately Edward could read her mind.

"Yes she is my mate, Alice. How I got stuck with such a stupid whore I don't know." Edward growled. "I kept it secret so that Esme would be more attached to me. She wouldn't have felt so sorry for me if I had a mate."

She was beginning to understand that Esme was key to this whole thing but she couldn't quite put the pieces together yet. She hadn't seen any visions concerning Esme having a gift. Edward had never asked her to look at Esme specifically, no one had. How many people knew about this? Carlisle? Most likely. Rose and Emmett? She didn't think so.

"What is Esme's gift?" She asked her voice cracking a bit. She wasn't all the way healed.

Edward smirked at her. "I'm sure you will find out eventually, but not from me." He told her.

Alice glared at him. How she hated him.

"Riley you need to go now. Alice needs to regain her gift for Aro and I don't want Aro catching you. I'll contact you when I can." Edward told the young man.

Riley nodded and left. Alice watched him go curious about him.

"I changed him before we left Bella. He's part of the reason I made us leave. I met him in Seattle. He seemed to be able to stop my gift. I thought he may be a shield and if I could change him I could get rid of that stupid, bitch Bella. Unfortunately he is not a shield and his gift to negate powers ,while useful, isn't powerful enough. As you saw if he tries it on someone more powerful they can break through his gift. I doubt his gift would work on Aro and I'm certain it wouldn't work on the Major. I didn't want to risk it not working at a crucial time. Still he is useful and devoted to me. I never realized how strong the bond was between a vampire who has been changed and his maker." Edward seemed lost in thought. "I would have changed Bella right away when we came back but she was beginning to doubt her love for me. Leaving her was a huge mistake. At first I tried to woo her but it wasn't working so I thought maybe I would try a different approach. Esme told me tales of her husband. How she did anything he told her out of fear and insecurity. I thought it would work with Bella so I tried it. It was working too. She would have married me even though she hates marriage. If Tanya had just been more patient."

Alice was disgusted. He was a selfish bastard. Edward laughed at her thoughts.

"Yes I am." He said, not even trying to defend himself.

They stepped around a corner and ran into Jane, Dimitri and the biggest vampire Alice had ever seen. It had to be Felix. She had met Dimitri and Jane before but never Felix. She only knew him by his reputation. She breathed in his scent and froze. Her eyes widened and traveled up his form to meet his eyes. She was caught in a moment that seemed to last an eternity.

She saw the kindness and determination in those eyes. She was pulled toward him by an invisible rope and stepped forward. He too seemed to be drawn and he stepped toward her.

"Stop him he is her mate!" Edward yelled. Then all hell broke loose. Felix pushed Jane away from him so hard she flew twenty feet. He grabbed Dimitri's arm yanking hard and tearing it off. He threw it as far as he could and turned to Edward growling loudly. Edward started to back away in fear, still holding Alice's arm and taking her with him. Felix beheaded Edward and removed the arm that held Alice in at a speed much faster than she had thought he could move. He pried Edward's hand from her arm and threw it in the opposite direction.

Then he picked up Alice tenderly and held her to his chest. Alice leaned into him feeling safe for the first time in a long time. She didn't know where he was taking her but she instinctively trusted him. She laid a hand on his chest and began to move her fingers in small circles. She giggled as she heard a low purr come from him and continued her ministrations.

* * *

"Alright everyone sit down." Charlie said sternly.

Jacob and Jasper glared at each other but obeyed. Bella stood there unsure what to do till she felt Charlie's hand on her back.

"Go sit with Jasper." He told her. Bella nodded relieved he was going to let her sit with him. She felt him sigh as she sat next to him and she reached for his hand.

Charlie remained standing.

"So I take it you're a vampire like the Cullens." Charlie said, it was more a statement than a question.

"Not quite sir. They pretend to be human, I do not...most of the time. They feed on animals. I drink human blood." Jasper told him.

Bella was too shocked to be quiet. "You knew?" She asked.

"Bells, I may be old and your father but I'm not stupid. Even though they 'pretend to be human' there are glaring differences. Anyone with any observational skills would see it. I admit it took me a while to understand they were vampires but it wasn't that difficult. They never were out in the sun, they looked like they were hungry all the time but I never saw them eat. They were unnaturally cold and more still than any normal human...well except for Alice." He said smiling as he mentioned her name.

"How could you let me be around them? Weren't you afraid?" Bella asked.

"Of course I was. They seemed tame and I had no reports of strange deaths in the area, but that could have meant they were feeding outside the area. You were so hooked on that boy, though, that I knew you would just sneak out to see him. At least with him coming here every night I knew where you were and perhaps could help if you needed it." Charlie told her.

Bella felt her face heat up. "We weren't doing anything he just watched me sleep." She told him and the Major who had stiffened beside her.

"I know that Bells, it's why I allowed it." Charlie said before he turned to Jacob. "And you young man. No one grows as fast as you boys do. You are abnormally hot, you run around half naked and you hang around Sam, Paul, Quil, and Embry like your part of a gang or maybe a pack? I didn't know what you were but I knew you were different. So you're a werewolf?" Charlie asked.

"A shape shifter." Jacob clarified through his shock.

"And you two are enemies? It's why the Cullens weren't allowed on your lands and the Quileutes wouldn't see Carlisle at the hospital?" Charlie asked.

Jacob snarled and nodded his head.

"So what's your story son." Charlie said turning to Jasper. Bella looked at him too.

"I was born in 1844 in Houston, Texas. I lied about my age and joined the Confederate Army, wanting to protect my mother and my home. I was the youngest Major in the army. I was transporting women and children away from Galveston to safety when I ran into three of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Being the gentleman I was I offered to escort them to safety. They attacked me and changed me into a vampire." Jasper told them. They were all listening to him intently, even Jacob.

"Vampires are stronger their first year after being changed. They are emotional and unruly but if you can contain them they make a powerful army. Vampires in the south held feeding grounds as territories. The three sisters were building up an army to get back territory that had been taken from them. I was one of many. They controlled us with sex and blood. Often starving us for days to get our cooperation. The thirst is very strong the first year. I became very strong but I also learned I had a gift. I could feel the emotions around me and I could manipulate them. Maria found this out and used me to defeat her sisters. She then used me to build and train her army. My gift was perfect for the task." Jasper stopped and Bella squeezed his hand, trying to comfort him.

"We would keep the newborns for a year and when their power started to wane we would kill them. I hated it but it was the only thing I knew. I thought all vampires lived as we did. Maria changed a man called Peter and he seemed to stick to my side like glue. I couldn't get away from him no matter how hard I tried. He wormed his way into my life and became a friend, though I would never admit it. We were scheduled to kill a batch of newborns who had outlived their usefulness. Among them was Char. I could feel Peter's anxiety but I ignored it. When Char was called forward Peter shocked me by yelling at her to run and taking off after her. I watched them go but didn't chase after them. The whole incident got me thinking." Jasper stopped and stared off into the distance.

"I had felt their love. I knew they were mates, how they hid if from me for so long I am unsure. Maybe because I rarely saw them together...Maria didn't allow mates in our coven. She said it caused weakness, but Peter defied Maria and succeeded. I got to thinking maybe things didn't have to be this way. Maybe I could change them. I spent the next year watching the vampires around me and planning. I knew I couldn't leave Maria in charge. I felt the pain of those around me and felt...responsible for them. I overthrew Maria and gained control of her territory and eventually all of the south. My rule is harsh and strict, but they are free to leave. They no longer are killed after their first year. They aren't starved and tortured for the most part. They can have mates and I try to keep them safe." Jasper finished.

Charlie was looking at him speculatively and Jacob looked at him with something like awe. Bella felt her love for him grow he had overcome so much, instead of running he had helped his fellow vampires. He was truly a great man.

"So you are the leader of these southern armies? I imagine you have many enemies." Charlie said.

"Yes." Jasper answered.

Charlie slapped his hands on his thighs and sighed loudly. "Well Bells seems you are a danger magnet. But I like him much better that Edward. Edward was shifty. I don't want you feeding in my town and you have my approval but I expect you to keep my baby girl safe." Charlie said.

Bella smiled and saw Jasper was smiling as well. His smile turned to a frown as his phone rang. He picked it up and answered it. He listened for a while and Bella wished she could hear what was being said.

"How long ago?" He asked his voice a low growl.

"Calm down. We will get them back even if we have to storm Voltera. Isabella and I will return immediately." Jasper said. Bella felt her stomach drop at the mention of Voltera. Who did they have?

Jasper hung up the phone and turned back to the room. He looked at them all one at a time. He turned to Bella.

"Edward kidnapped Alice to give her to the Volturi. Char has taken off after them alone. Peter sent some of our men to help retrieve them." He told her shortly.

Bella stood up her anger welling up inside of her. Alice? Why would Edward take her? Char chasing after them alone? Her two friends were in danger.

"We have to go get them!" She declared. In that moment she was determined to storm Voltera by herself.

Jasper stood up and gently gripped her arms. "I have my men on their way. We will not put you in danger by going to Voltera." He told her firmly.

"You promised to protect her! If you won't go I will go alone!" Bella cried, angry and lashing out at him. He stiffened and she knew she hurt him but didn't take back her words.

"You are a human and the target of this plot. You would be walking in to their trap." The Major told her.

"Then change me!" Bella demanded.

The Major let go of her arms and stepped back from her. She saw the pain on his face and it broke through the red haze of anger and fear.

"I will not change you here. You would be a danger to your father. When we get back to Texas I will change you but you should know that you will burn for three days and anything could happen to Alice during that time. You will also be unstable for a year. This would not help Alice and would hinder my rescue attempts. Do you still want to be changed?" He demanded, his tone cold.

"No, I..." She reached out to him but he left in a flash. "I'm sorry." she whispered to the air.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 17

Jasper sat high in the tree looking at the house he had just stormed out of. He could feel Isabella's remorse, Jacob's sympathy, and Charlie's calculation. He wasn't ready to go back there though.

She would apologize profusely but it wouldn't change the facts. The fact was she wanted to change for Edward, she wanted to change for Alice but she didn't want to change for him. He had hoped she would come around, he was trying to be patient, but the fact that she would instantly change for Alice but hesitated to do so for him hurt.

He could hear them beginning to talk. Isabella was filling Charlie and Jacob in on all that had happened. Jacob added his opinion of Edward's character with a large dose of 'I told you so.' Jasper chuckled at Isabella's irritation.

He leaned his head back on the tree. Maybe he should go back inside. He was going to forgive her that was a given. He would wait till she was ready to change, he would stay with her if she was never ready. He really had no choice he loved her too much. It was more than the mating bond, it was something deep inside of him that recognized her and loved her.

Jasper closed his eyes and let the gentle sway of the tree and the sound of Isabella's voice soothe him. He wasn't trying to eavesdrop, he just couldn't leave her. He had to be close enough to keep her safe.

"So you wanted Edward to change you into a vampire?" Charlie asked her. Jasper could almost picture his face as he spoke. His head tilted to the side and his brows lowered.

"Yes, I had to. At first I wanted to because he was so perfect and I felt unworthy of him. I thought if I was changed I would be his equal. I became more desperate to change after he left me. I thought if I wasn't a weak human he would have stayed. After he came back, I wanted to be changed so that they couldn't leave me again. He began to hurt me and I thought if I was a vampire he wouldn't anymore. I agreed to marry him if he would change me. I had to dad. The Volturi said I had to be changed or they would hurt the family." Isabella said.

Jasper understood what she was saying but he still felt hurt. Why didn't her love for him make her want to change for him? Maybe she didn't love him. Maybe it was just the bond that forced her to him.

"So why did you want to be changed today?" Charlie asked.

Isabella was silent for a while. Jasper was curious to find out her answer.

"I feel responsible for Alice's abduction. It's my fault Edward took her and I'm powerless to help her. I thought if I were a vampire maybe I could help her. I wasn't thinking straight. The Major is right. It takes three days to finish the change and then a year to be stable around humans. I wouldn't have been able to travel to Italy. I would have made myself a liability." She said quietly. He could feel her shame and wanted to comfort her. He started to rise when he heard Charlie speak again.

"So why haven't you asked Jasper to change you before now?" He asked.

Jasper settled back down. He wanted to hear this answer.

"I...I know that Jasper loves me. I don't have to change to earn his love or to protect him. I don't feel so desperate to change. I don't have the urgency of danger. So when I am about to speak of it with him I begin to doubt. I start to worry about the thirst. Whether I will have to feed from humans. Whether it will change me more than I am already changing. I've changed so much from the girl I was. If I become a vampire will I even recognize myself anymore? Alice doesn't remember any of her humanity. The others told me they forgot things during the change. What if I forget you? What if I forget Jasper? What if I become something so different that I am no longer Bella?" She said.

"You're going to change Bells. It's part of life. Don't let fear of change keep you from happiness. I can't imagine you being anything but yourself. You say you've changed and you're right. But it's been good changes. Before you hid in the shadows, hiding behind your mother's need of you. Now you're shining Bells. You used to walk into a room with your head down, your hair covering your face. You saw everything but you didn't let anyone see you. You walked in here today with your head up, looking me directly in the eye. I like these changes. The real you is beautiful and it's about time you stopped being afraid to show yourself. " He heard Charlie say softly.

Jasper felt regret. He wasn't doing his job as her mate. He should have soothed her fear. Should have seen it and helped her. He had thought she was afraid of him. Of course everything was moving too fast for her. It was no wonder she was confused and afraid.

"From what you have told me. Edward has gone off the deep end taking Esme with him, Carlisle is out hunting for him, the Volturi have threatened you and the Cullens, and Jasper is the leader of an army of vampires that he rules through fear." Charlie said.

No one said anything but Jasper assumed Isabella had nodded because Charlie continued.

"So there is a good possibility I could be used against you too." Charlie murmured.

"It's part of the reason we came. Mostly I wanted you to meet Jasper but we also wanted to be sure you were safe." Isabella told him.

"We chased off nomads twice. They seemed to be tracking you Charlie but the pack has been on alert and guarding you." Jacob added.

Jasper was extremely glad for that.

"Bella are you going to be changed?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. I love Jasper and want to spend eternity with him. I...I...everything has happened so fast and I feel like I'm holding on by a thread at times. I just declared my love for him a couple of days ago, after fighting against it. Then he announced we were mates before his people and we rushed out here, to see you. Then I hear Alice has been kidnapped. I was going to talk to Jasper about it but everything is happening so quickly." She answered.

Jasper smiled at this. She did want to be with him!

"Would it help if I was changed at the same time?" Charlie asked.

Jasper was stunned. Ideally he had hoped Charlie would want to change. It would make it easier to protect him. It would also make Isabella happier. He had never dreamed Charlie would actually want to though.

"What?! No way Charlie! You don't have to change. We will protect you. We have been protecting you so far. I can understand why Bella would change. I know what it means to have a mate but you don't have to do this Charlie. What will Billy think?" Jacob hollered.

"I know you can't understand this now Jacob but someday when you have children you will." Charlie told him calmly. "Bells? "

Jasper could feel Isabella's shock. He honestly didn't know how she would answer. She bounced between relief and guilt. From Charlie he felt great paternal love. He knew that Charlie would do anything to protect Isabella and his respect for the man rose.

"Dad." Isabella choked and Jasper knew she was crying he jumped down from the tree and ran to the house. He was in the door before Isabella could speak more and gently took her into his arms. He felt her relief at his presence and regretted leaving like he did. He sent his emotions to her. He was afraid to speak and say it wrong so he just let her feel what he was feeling.

She squeezed him harder. "Stop. I'm the one who should feel guilty. You have done everything to care for me and show your love. I've been selfish and only thinking of myself. I didn't mean to hurt you." She whispered the last part.

Jasper kissed her hair then drew back from her. He raised her chin and looked into her eyes. "You do not have to change unless you want to. This is one thing you should be selfish about. It is a decision that will affect you for eternity. If you don't want to change I am more than strong enough to protect you." Jasper looked up at Charlie. "The same applies to you sir. You do not have to become a vampire, I can and will protect you."

Charlie stood up straight and looked Jasper in the eye. "What are your plans Major?" He asked.

"I was hoping to convince you to come with us back to my compound. I would be able to protect you best there. If you were unwilling to come I have safe houses set up. Again if you were unwilling to live in one of them I was going to send some of my men to guard you. Of course now that I have met Jacob I know that option is not feasible." Jasper told him.

"Wouldn't it be difficult to protect me from the vampires in your 'compound'?" Charlie asked frowning.

Jasper couldn't lie. "It would be, but it would be safer there than here. Edward has taken Alice, while I can hope this will lead to his capture I can not be sure. Isabella did not tell you but the Volturi will now be very interested in capturing her as she is my mate. They are my enemy and it is not beneath them to use her against me. She is well protected by me but they could conceivably use you to get at her."

"If I became a vampire would I have to hunt humans?" Charlie asked.

Jasper shook his head. "Rosalie, Emmett and Alice all still hunt animals and live in my compound. I do not tell my people whether to feed on animals or humans but I do limit their consumption if their choice is human. I should warn you, sir, the thirst for human blood is great and hard to control. We do have blood donated to us by our human allies for those who do not wish to kill. Quite a few under my rule choose this option, though they keep their identity secret."

Charlie's eyebrows rose. "Why would they want to keep it secret?"

"The vampire world is very different from the human. In the human world kindness, mercy, compassion are valued. In the vampire world that is considered weakness. Strength, ruthlessness, determination are valued." Jasper told him.

"I think our worlds are not as different as you think, but I will go with you. I will see your world and make my decision." Charlie said. "C'mon Jacob let's give these two some time. I will be back in an hour." Charlie told them grabbing Jacob's arm and leading him out the door.

Jasper watched them go, then drew Isabella with him towards the couch. He sat down and drew her on his lap. She curled into him. He supposed they should be talking but holding her close was enough for him.

"I do love you Jasper and I think... no I know I want to be changed. I will trust you to arrange the best time and place, but please make it soon..." She couldn't finish as he claimed her lips.

He read her surety and her love and his love rose to answer it. She was his... his mate for eternity.

* * *

Alice giggled again happily. She felt Felix pull her closer. She knew they must look like quite a pair, with him being so large and her so small. It didn't matter though. She had found her mate and he was perfect.

He had saved her. She felt like a princess being whisked away by her knight in shining armor. He had been so strong and sure as he had taken out Jane, Dimitri and Edward. She was sure he could have defeated more.

She looked up into his rugged face. She loved the look of him. He wasn't perfect like Edward, angelic like the Major, boyish like Emmett. He was rugged, strong, masculine. She loved his look, he made her feel feminine. He was everything she didn't know she wanted.

She was so caught up in her study of him she didn't even realize when they stopped. She only paid attention when he set her on her feet. She kind of wished he still held her but she supposed it was time for her to walk. She looked around her and knew they were near the airport.

She started to walk forward when his big hand on her shoulder stopped her. She felt a shiver run through her at his touch. She smiled and turned to him. His eyes were looking everywhere but at her. At first it puzzled her but then she realized he was nervous. That thrilled her. This giant, warrior was nervous around her. She reached up to touch his cheek and found, while she could reach it, it was an uncomfortable stretch.

She looked around before finding a curb about the right height. She put her hand on his arm and grabbed the material of his shirt dragging him to the curb. She climbed on it and grabbed his face to turn his gaze to hers. Oh how she loved his eyes. They were so emotive.

"What is it Felix?" She asked her voice husky. Alice smiled at herself. She was going to have to get him alone soon. Everything about him turned her on. His size, his ruggedness, his shyness.

"I don't know your name." He said in one of the deepest voices she had ever heard. 'Okay add to the list his voice.' She thought with a shudder of pleasure.

"Alice." She said and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. His kiss was amazing. Everything a kiss should be. Alice pulled away with a sigh. She didn't want to but she was close to having her way with him right here and now. That would not be good. He seemed affected by the kiss too and he took a moment before he picked her up off the curb and set her down beside him.

"We must go Char is waiting at the airport. Jane said she would have tickets for us. I don't know how long before they come after us." He told her.

Jane was in on this? "Jane?" She asked.

"I will tell you everything later." He said.

Alice nodded and matched his pace. His much longer legs moved fast but Alice's energy helped her keep up. She looked up at him and began thinking of all the cute heels she could wear. She had two outfits picked out in her mind when they finally caught sight of Char.

Char ran to her and caught her in a tight hug, sobbing her sorry over and over. Alice just laughed. She was too happy right now. Sure being beheaded had been horrible but she had met her mate and he was perfect. Char gave her a funny look and Alice giggled some more. She pulled back from Char and grabbed Felix's hand.

"Felix is my mate." Alice said proudly.

Char's mouth dropped in shock. Alice laughed again, Char's obvious surprise could not deter her happiness. She was proud of her man. He kind of shuffled his feet beside her and Alice moved closer to him, wrapping her arm around his waist. She looked up at him smiling brightly, he returned her smile, shyly.

Char snapped out of her stupor and gushed. "Oh Alice I'm so happy for you!" She told her with her hands clasped in front of her face and a genuine smile on her face.

She stood there for a moment just looking at them with happiness before she snapped out of it and grabbed their hands. "Come on I think we can make our flight if we hurry. I bought a ticket for two a.m. I thought if I gave you all four hours to escape that would be enough. Looks like I timed it right, if we hurry." Char said.

Char pulled out her phone and began speaking to Peter while they walked through the terminal. She told him they were on their way. Alice paid little attention she was busy thinking of all they were going to be able to learn about each other. All the things they would do. Finally, she was no longer alone.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 18

They had the car packed up and were just getting in when Jasper's phone rang. He answered it immediately and mouthed "Peter" to Isabella. He listened quietly while Peter told him how Char had convinced Jane to help her rescue Alice. He growled at that. Char was definitely going to be talked to when he saw her again. She had abandoned her duty to Alice for a human girl. She endangered his best spy, a spy he cared deeply for, and she had flown to Voltera alone endangering herself as well. He understood her motivation but Char was making far to many mistakes lately.

Peter began to speak of this power Esme supposedly had. It hadn't worried him before. Aro wanting it could be easily explained. Aro wanted all gifts. He collected them and used them. Edward, however, seemed to be focussed on Esme's gift. He wanted Isabella for her shield to protect himself from her. Jasper was beginning to think he needed to find out what this gift was.

He listened as Peter told him that Felix was Alice's mate and he laughed. They seemed to him to be polar opposites. One large, quiet and shy the other small, outgoing and energetic. The more he thought about it, the more he smiled. He could see how they would be perfect for each other. He looked at Isabella, who was looking at him curiously, and winked. She was going to be happy for her friend.

"Alice has apparently peeked at you in her visions and knows you are in Forks. She asked you to go to the Cullen house and pack up all her high heels." Peter said laughing. "Oh and her maroon dress. She says Bella knows which one she is talking about and that red is Felix's favorite color." He finished between chuckles.

Jasper allowed himself a smile but didn't join in the laughter. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to delay their departure. Still with Edward in Voltera, it would take them a while to launch an attack and they couldn't know where they were. What harm could it do? He glanced at Isabella she was watching him closely. He could tell she was anxious to hear what he had learned.

"Peter I don't want anyone leaving the compound in groups smaller than five. Edward is with the Volturi and if they didn't already know Isabella is my mate they will now. Did Alice tell Edward where we are?" He asked.

"No she had the vision on the way to the airport . She said she saw it when she was planning to pick up the outfit and shoes she saw you and Bella in Forks and decided to ask you." Peter replied.

Jasper hesitated. "I want Alice and Char to stay in the compound and tell Char I will speak to her when I return." He told him and hung up.

He looked over at Isabella who was biting her lip. He knew she was going to ask him to go easy on Char.

"Char has made too many mistakes. She has put you and your friend in danger. I can not go easy on her Isabella." He told her to forestall argument.

"I know but..." She began.

Jasper held up his hand. He was not going to bend on this. Perhaps they would go to the Cullens house, it would distract her from the argument.

"Alice has found her mate and wishes us to go to the Cullens house to pick up her high heel shoes and a dress. She said you would know which one." He told her. A smile came over Isabella's face and Jasper fought not to sigh in relief.

"Who?" She asked.

"Felix, he is a Volturi guard but he works as a spy for me. He helped her escape." Jasper said ushering them into the car. Charlie said nothing just watched them intently. Jasper could tell he was judging their interaction and knew Jasper had distracted her.

Isabella walked to the passenger side but he stopped her. "I do not know the way to their house, Isabella. You must drive." He told her. Her eyes widened.

"You want me to drive?" She asked in disbelief.

Jasper tilted his head to the side. "You do know how to drive?" He asked.

She shut her mouth and nodded, holding her hand out for the keys. She climbed into the driver's seat smiling widely. Jasper shut her door and went around to the passenger side.

They drove in silence. Jasper looked out the window. He found this area to be beautiful. He was a little surprised Isabella wasn't peppering him with questions about Alice. He glanced over at her and found her deep in concentration.

"Are you uncomfortable driving?" He asked.

He felt her surprise but she didn't take her eyes off the road. "No, it is hard to find their road and I haven't been here in a while. I'm afraid I will miss it." She answered.

He left her alone and went back to his study of the scenery. Eventually she turned into a road he had almost not seen. They pulled up to a nice looking home. The yard was kept up and Jasper was a little surprised at that. They had been gone for a while. Who was mowing the lawn? His senses went on alert and he sent his gift out. He picked up a set of confused and worried emotions. Esme? He searched further but found no others.

He glanced at Isabella and Charlie. Should he ask them to stay in the car? No, that wouldn't keep them safe.

"Leave the car but stay behind me. Someone is here." He said as he exited the car.

They did as he said. He felt trust from Isabella. Fear and determination from Charlie. He was coming to respect that man more every day. He would make a fantastic vampire. They walked slowly up the drive and Jasper heard footsteps moving toward the door. He stopped and waited for her to open it.

She opened it quickly and rushed out the door. He felt her anger and quickly yelled "Stop!" She did so and he felt her turmoil. He sent her a large dose of calm. Her hair was a mess, her face smudged and her clothes were ripped in places.

"Esme, are you okay?" He asked his voice level and commanding.

"I failed..." She said with a sob. "Edward needed help...No one would help me...Carlisle is the one who can talk to people." She pulled her hair and Jasper felt her guilt rise. He countered it again. He didn't want to knock her out, he needed to know what was happening.

"It's your fault. Everything was fine till you came. Edward told me how you have been cheating on him." Esme said pointing at Isabella. Jasper felt Isabella's hurt. He growled at Esme.

"You!" She spat. "You promised to protect us and you tore my son's head off." She pointed at Jasper and blue flames shot from her hand toward him. Jasper was stunned, he watched helplessly till the flames hit a barrier. Isabella...she shielded him. He reached out with his gift to subdue Esme but was unable to penetrate Isabella's shield. The flames were still coming so she couldn't drop it. How long could she keep up the shield? He looked back at Isabella and saw blood dripping from her nose.

"Isabella don't hurt yourself. Drop the shield." He told her. "I will deal with Esme."

"No, if I drop the shield the flames will get you." Isabella told him stubbornly, gasping for breath.

"Esme, you know he had to do that. Edward was hurting Bella. You know what that is like. Did you want to let him keep hurting her?" Charlie said.

How did Charlie know that Esme had been abused?

Esme's flames flickered but still kept on. Charlie slowly walked closer to her.

"Edward is nothing like your son. Do you remember him? How kind he was? How he tried to protect you from your husband? The Major was trying to protect Bella." Charlie told her.

Jasper was confused, how could Charlie know these things.

The flames died and Esme fell to her knees. "He was so brave. He tried to stop Charles...Charles hit him. I thought he was dead and I...I was so angry the flames..." Esme sobbed and Charlie came to her putting his arm around her shoulders.

Isabella dropped the shield and Jasper ran to her. Catching her before she hit the ground. He checked her for injury but found none. She was breathing fine and her heart rate was normal. He hoped she was just exhausted. He held her close. He was just thinking about knocking Esme out when he felt Carlisle approaching with the two vampires he had sent to him.

He gently cleaned Isabella of blood and watched carefully as the trio came into view. Esme seemed to be calming without his help and her emotions were becoming clearer.

"You didn't kill your son, Esme. He was already dead." Charlie was saying.

"How could you know?" Esme asked. Jasper knew she believed him but her question was valid. How did Charlie know? He felt Charlie's certainty.

"I just know. When I saw the flames shoot from you I felt a need to know why and then I just knew. I knew all about you. The pain you suffered at the hands of your husband. Your guilt at the thought that you killed your son. How you found your gift when your anger at your husband killing your son overwhelmed you. How you burned your house down with your husband and dead son in it. You tried to kill yourself but Carlisle changed you. How you almost killed Edward when you woke from the change. How guilty you have felt ever since. I know you view Edward as your son and I know that your devotion to Edward is misplaced. He has fed your pain and your loyalty to him in hopes of using you. Just like he wanted to use my daughter to shield him from the repercussions of his actions." Charlie told her.

Esme shouldn't believe him but she did. Jasper felt the turmoil in her mind begin to clear. She turned in Carlisle's direction and smiled briefly, before her smile turned to a frown and her guilt returned.

"Carlisle, I'm so sorr..." She was cut off by Carlisle's embrace. He was kissing her face and hair. His hands roaming her body searching for injuries. Jasper would have looked away if she wasn't so dangerous. Charlie stood up and backed away blushing deeply.

"Shhh it's alright now. " Carlisle said.

Isabella stirred in his arms and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled into his eyes. Jasper loved how she did that when she woke. He was going to miss these moments when she became a vampire.

"Can you stand?" He whispered. She nodded and began to rise. Jasper helped her and held her close as she rose.

Carlisle and Esme were standing too. Pele and Morgan stood at attention behind him. He was going to ignore them but he felt their shock and knew he would have to deal with them. He turned and sent out a bit of fear to them.

"You will speak of none of this. If I hear anything about what has happened here circulating my territories I will burn your bodies one piece at a time." Jasper told them. They both nodded. Jasper turned back to the group before him.

"Carlisle I will not force you to return with us but I think you will be safer if you do. Edward is now with the Volturi. He tried to give them Alice in return for their help retrieving Isabella. Aro wants Esme, if he didn't know of her power before he will now." Jasper told them.

Carlisle grimaced and Esme's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped. "Alice..." She whispered.

"Alice has been rescued and has found her mate. She is on her way back to the compound as we speak. We are here to pick up her shoes and a maroon dress." Jasper told them.

Jasper felt all the Cullen's confusion and was about to ask what it was about when Isabella spoke up. "Alice doesn't have any red dresses. She hates the color red."

Jasper started to growl when his phone rang. He answered it angrily.

"Explain yourself Peter." He growled.

"I knew you had to go to the Cullen's house. I knew if I told you to go because of my knower you wouldn't go. You wouldn't risk Bella and Charlie. So what happened?" Peter asked.

Jasper smiled. Peter's gift worked like this. He didn't always know why he had to do something, just he had to do it. It would drive him crazy waiting to find out why they had to be there.

"Don't ever lie to me again." He told him and hung up the phone.

"Major we will go with you if you don't mind me being there. I am dangerous." Esme said her head down.

Jasper was lost...Esme needed comfort but what should he say. He finally just nodded his head. "Carlisle do you have a bigger vehicle here?" He asked.

"We have Esme's mini van." Carlisle said.

Jasper felt Esme's embarrassment. "It was purchased to keep up the image and it comes in handy when transporting the family around." She said defensively.

"Perfect. Carlisle prepare the van. Esme get Alice's clothes. Morgan, Pele I need your report." Jasper ordered. He felt Isabella's exasperation and affection as she disentangled herself from him and went to Esme's side. He debated stopping her but decided she would be okay.

"Do you think we should really get Alice's clothes? She would probably like the opportunity to shop for new ones." Isabella was saying.

Esme laughed beside her. "I think you're right but I think I could use some clothes and I will pack some for Carlisle too...Bella I'm sorry for everything." She ended quietly.

"No sorries Esme. I'm just glad you're safe and you aren't against us." Isabella said softly.

Morgan began speaking and Jasper divided his attention between him and Isabella. He no longer paid attention to what the women were saying, only their emotions. They were both feeling guilty but happy.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 19

Edward stared at the kings. He was frightened, nothing had gone according to plan. Alice had escaped, Esme would not answer his calls, and Aro was not as appreciative of his gifts as he had hoped.

They had put him back together and brought him before the kings three days ago. Aro had grabbed his hand and read all his thoughts. Edward had been powerless to stop him. He had seen Edward's defining moment, the moment Esme had woken from the change and lit the room on fire. He still remembered the blue flames, his screams and Carlisle's calm voice. He knew then he had to find a way to protect himself from her.

He had tried to earn her favor by being a perfect son, he had escaped for years in rebellion, he had tried to find a way to counter her power. None of it was good enough, none of it made him feel safe.

He supposed he could have run, lived a life of solitude as Alistair did, but he wouldn't do that. He deserved more. He was powerful and smart, he should rule the vampire world. After all Aro did, with a much weaker mind reading gift.

Edward held back a sneer. Even now Aro was plotting to control Esme and Bella's gifts. Aro thought he could control all gifted vampires through Chelsea's false bonds. If he could somehow sway Chelsea to his side perhaps he could defeat the Volturi.

He looked over at the woman standing behind the throne. Her thoughts were of her mate and Edward abandoned the idea. Still she was the key to the Volturi. Without her gift even Marcus would not be loyal.

Maybe he was going about this wrong...maybe instead of trying to control the gifted he should just eliminate them. Edward began to seriously consider the idea. If he was the only one with a gift he would be the most powerful. He would be stronger than the barbarian in the south. With Riley's loyalty it was possible...The more he thought about it the more he liked the idea. He glanced over at Chelsea and decided she would be first.

The kings seemed to be almost asleep, but Edward could hear their silent communication. Caius didn't think they could win a battle against the Major, Marcus didn't contribute much besides boredom and a fatalistic attitude. Aro however was insistent that they couldn't let the Major gain Esme's gift.

One of the guards approached the thrones holding a phone. Aro's thoughts were annoyed but he took the call. Edward listened to his thoughts as they raced in panic, making plans and rejecting them. Caius who still held his hand offered his own calm thought.

'We must attack the Major now before he can help Esme control her gift.' Caius thought.

Edward fought his panic. Esme was with the Major...He started to weigh his options. They were going to fight, Caius would make certain of it. Who would win? Edward was pretty sure the Major would. He had already defeated them and they had not gained any new powers besides his own. While his gift was far superior it was not offensive. He was more suited for ruling than fighting. Now with Esme on the side of the south there was no way for the Volturi to win.

Maybe if he delayed the Volturi till he could eliminate the kings and their gifted. Edward looked over at Chelsea. She was planning a rendezvous with her mate, her thoughts turning over how to escape Aro's watchful eye for some privacy. It was like an answer from heaven. Yes, he would eliminate the gifted, then he would rule along with Riley and Erin. Still he had to escape Aro first.

"My lord, I believe if I can speak to Esme I would be able to sway her. Send me to the south. The Major won't kill me in deference to his mate and I can work on Esme." He told him. He knew this was a foolish idea but Aro underestimated him. He thought his gift weak and wasn't worried about Edward dying or giving away information. He hadn't really told him anything. Aro arrogantly believed he could block him from reading his mind. Edward purposely didn't read his thoughts on arrival to foster that idea.

The problem with mind reading gifts was that you could only read thoughts, not intentions or emotions. You needed to be smart to read in between the thoughts to find the intentions. Aro was too proud and complacent, he didn't believe he could be fooled. He believed his gift absolute. He had read all of Edward's thoughts but passed off his ambitions as unthreatening. He would pay for that in the end.

Marcus frowned at him and Edward wondered if he would rouse himself from his apathy to protest letting him go. Marcus was the only one of the three with any ability to really read people. Caius was too militaristic and Aro was too arrogant. 'They don't see him...do I want to be involved...Didyme...' Edward was relieved as his thoughts turned to his dead mate.

'The boy is useless...let him go...' Caius was thinking.

'Yes, he is a bit of a disappointment...I really hoped he would bring Alice, Bella or Esme...I doubt they will come for him...the Major will most likely kill him..' Aro's thoughts ran.

Edward kept his face blank and was looking at the guard, trying to give the impression he was reading others thoughts. He hoped Aro would not touch him again before he could escape. If he did everything would be lost.

'Could he be bait...' Aro was asking.

Caius stared at him, Edward fought not to look at him...he needed to seem ignorant.

'I think they will kill him...Erin says the Major is extremely angry with him...' Aro added.

'There's something about him...did you read anything in his thoughts to worry you...' Caius asked.

'He seemed arrogant but it was unwarranted his power is weak...the Major was able to block him...I was able to block him...I do not believe he even read you...he changed a vampire who seems interesting...Riley...but I believe we can send Dimitri after him later...' Aro was saying. Edward fought not to scoff at his characterization of him. Aro was the most arrogant vampire he had ever met.

'I do not like loose ends...we should kill him...' Caius was saying. Edward's panic rose and he wanted to flee but knew it would be foolish.

'What if we get him to write a letter to Esme...asking her to meet him...if she shows we get both of them...if she doesn't we kill him...' Aro was thinking.

'I agree...' Caius answered.

'I agree...' Marcus added, rousing from his melancholy to add his vote.

"We wish you to write a letter to Esme, ask her to meet you at a destination we will pick out." Aro told him.

"Yes, my lord." Edward said with a little bow. The bow was more to hide his victory smile than to show respect. He turned and left the room. He wrote the letter and then left to post it. There was a member of the guard following him but Edward easily lost him. His ability had a greater reach than most vampires sense of smell. It had allowed him to evade vampires many times.

When he was sure he was alone he pulled out his phone.

"Riley." He said happily when the man answered.

"I need you to meet me. Tomorrow Chelsea is having a secret date with her mate. I need you to help me eliminate her." Edward said.

"Why?" Riley asked astounded.

"I want the Volturi weakened. I want them to give the Major and me time. I have decided on a new plan. If the Volturi attack now they will be in the way." Edward told him.

"What's the plan?" Riley asked.

He wanted to tell him but he wasn't sure he could trust him. He wanted to brag about his genius, but he stopped himself. It was crucial that his plan be secret.

"You will learn later." Edward told him.

Riley was disappointed but accepted this. Edward proceeded to give him directions then hung up.

He dialed again and this time Erin answered.

"Tell me what you told the Volturi." He said shortly. He listened as Erin told him of the Major's return with Carlisle, Esme and Charlie in tow. It seemed Charlie had some kind of gift. He didn't trust Erin and had convinced the Major to add Felix to Bella's guard and remove him.

Edward frowned that wasn't good. Erin was crucial to his plans. He had met Erin during his rebellion. The man had an extremely useful gift, one that even caused the Major to pause. Edward had thought of trying to get his help but the Man was extremely loyal to Jasper.

He was also peace-loving and Edward was able to use this. While he was loyal to the Major, he didn't like the violence he used to rule. Edward had convinced him that he wanted peace and manipulated the man into helping him. He had to promise that the Major would not be harmed but Erin had become his double agent. He spied for him and the Volturi.

The Major never suspected because Erin was loyal to him. He just believed he was doing what was best for the Major. He believed the Major wasn't happy and Edward used this to convince him to help him relieve the Major of his rule. How the man could believe his lies Edward really didn't know but he accepted it and was grateful.

"The Volturi are going to attack but Riley and I will stop them. I need you to begin to eliminate the gifted in the Major's army." Edward told him. This was the tricky part, Erin wouldn't want to kill. He needed him, though, he was the only one powerful enough to do it.

"It is good the Major removed you from his guard. He is going to be distracted with his mate. You can work unhindered. He will never suspect you." Edward told him. He wished he was there to read Erin's thoughts.

"I told you in the past I will not kill." Erin said firmly.

"It is for the greater good Erin. Think...look at the destruction vampire gifts have brought our world. Aro and the southern armies are on the brink of war because of Esme's gift. I tried to hide it...I tried to manipulate it to keep her safe and look what has happened. If we eliminate the gifts there will be no need for violence." Edward told him.

Erin was silent. Edward knew he wasn't buying it. He pressed harder, using every ounce of persuasion he could. He used everything he knew about Erin and finally he agreed. He would start with the lesser gifted. Edward smiled in relief.

He named the vampires he wanted eliminated first. "Start when the Major changes Bella. He will be distracted and it should allow you to work in secret." He told him.

"What of the seers?" Erin asked.

That gave Edward pause. Alice wouldn't want to look, the foolish girl wasted her power. She could rule beside him but she didn't like to use her gift. Peter however... They couldn't eliminate him till later. He was too close to the Major and he was a commander, his death would be investigated fully. Still, Peter's gift was a crap shoot. It wasn't voluntary. Edward would just have to roll the dice and hope he didn't 'know' what was going on.

"Alice won't look and I'm afraid there is nothing we can do about Peter but hope he doesn't see our plan." Edward told him. They hung up and Edward thought over his plans. He didn't know how much Erin would succeed or if he would even follow through. Erin was a good person and that made him hard to deal with. Not impossible, just hard.

He just needed him to weaken the Major. Chelsea's elimination would put the Volturi in chaos. The Major would be changing Bella soon, of that he was sure. Till then he needed to come up with a plan. He needed to eliminate the Major. Even if he had Erin take out every gifted vampire in the south the Major would still win a battle against the Volturi. He was that powerful.

Still he had a weakness...Bella and Bella had a weakness. Bella was just too willing to sacrifice herself for others. It would be tricky considering her gift but he was sure he would be able to manipulate that weakness. With Bella gone the Major would either go crazy with grief, in which case Edward would just make himself scarce letting him cause as much havoc as possible before he died. Or he would be like Marcus and become a shadow of himself easily and willingly eliminated. In either case the South would fall and he would be free to eliminate all the gifted at ease.

His thoughts turned back to Erin. He didn't want to waste the man. His gift would be helpful to his plans. Maybe it was time to pull out his trump card...He stared at the phone. He slowly began to dial.

"Tanya..." He breathed trying to sound like he missed her.

"Edward what's happening? I've been so worried." Tanya breathed, her voice silky and sexy. It didn't affect him though. He fought to hold in his anger. She was the cause of most of his problems. If she had just stayed out of things he would have Bella safely married to him and Esme wrapped around his finger. All of this because he wanted a piece of tail...He didn't know if he was more angry with her or himself.

"I need you Tanya, can you meet me?" He asked her trying to sound heartbroken.

"Of course! Where?" She asked. Edward grinned she had to be the easiest vampire he had ever tried to manipulate. She was just so desperate for love and so lonely she believed everything he told her.

He gave her directions and told her when then hung up whispering I love you's he didn't mean. Tanya was every teenage boys fantasy and let's face it he was a teenage boy. The first time he met her he wanted her but he had to play the part for Esme so he had acted disinterested. This seemed to fire Tanya up. Edward supposed she wasn't used to being turned down. In the end he let her catch him. He didn't want to share though so he went to Marcus and asked if they were mates. He didn't believe they were but did so to satisfy a desperate Tanya. She had been looking for her mate for centuries. Marcus had told him he wasn't and had told him about Erin. He, of course lied to Tanya. He knew she would have sex with him once and leave him if she didn't think they were mates. He wanted her but didn't want to be discarded. She believed him. She even agreed to keep their relationship secret.

Edward laughed a bit at her gullibility before a frown overtook his face. She wasn't stupid, just lonely. He was actually fond of her and wished he didn't have to end his time with her. He wished he could see another way.

When Marcus had told him about Erin, he had been jealous and curious. That was why he had sought him out and planned an 'accidental' meeting. He had found the man useful and developed his relationship with him. It had pleased him that he had become friends with Erin while he was screwing his mate and Erin was none the wiser.

Now it looked like the game would soon be over. Erin wouldn't cooperate for long before his conscience got the better of him. He was going to have to use Tanya to hold his loyalty. He would plan a meeting but first he would have his fun. Maybe a mark on Tanya to always remind them that he was first. Edward grinned in excitement at the thought.

**Author's Note: ** There it is a look into the demented mind of Edward XD


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 20

Bella walked with her back straight and her head held high as she entered the compound on Jasper's arm. Her father walked on the other side of them and Bella saw him look around in amazement at the vampires they passed. Bella was used to the hungry stares, Charlie was not. She tried not to look over at him but her worry was growing.

She felt Jasper send her some of his love and she calmed almost instantly. She knew that was his way of soothing her without manipulating her emotions or showing his devotion in a public display. Bella kind of liked the privacy of it. He had openly declared her as his mate so she had no fear of him not wanting to acknowledge her in public. She lightly squeezed his arm trying to return his gesture.

He led them to a room Bella hadn't been in yet. He opened the door and Bella instantly heard a squeal of delight before she felt arms enfold her. She couldn't help but laugh as she returned Alice's enthusiastic hug. Jasper kept his cool and got them all in the room and closed the door. He ignored them and walked toward Peter and Char.

Bella pulled back from Alice a little afraid of what would happen to Char. She watched intently as Jasper stared at Char. Alice watched, confused at what was going on.

"You are relieved of duty in the guard Charlotte." Jasper said using his most commanding voice.

Bella heard Char's loud intake of breath, then watched her eyes look down in shame. She looked over at Peter waiting for him to say something but Peter stood there with no expression on his face. Bella was torn, she wanted to stick up for her friend but at the same time the Major had told her over and over to never question him in public. She was just about to speak up anyways when she felt her father's hand on her arm.

She looked at him in confusion, but he just shook his head no.

"Peter." Jasper said. Then turned and walked out the door. Peter followed him, not even sparing a look at his mate.

Bella was angry for her and was seriously considering following the two of them and giving them a piece of her mind. She felt a tug on her arm and looked over into Alice's sparkling golden eyes.

"I found him Bella. He's perfect. I can't wait for you to meet him." She enthused.

Bella smiled at her friend but took a look over at Char. She seemed upset but Rosalie was talking to her in a low voice and she seemed to be helping her. She looked back at the excited Alice.

"Where is he? " She asked.

"He is shy. He said he wanted to allow you to be welcomed back by your family before imposing himself on you but I know he was just worried about your reaction. After all Carlisle and Esme are like my parents and who isn't nervous about meeting the parents. Also you are very important to me. He is my mate and nothing will change that but...I hope you like him." Alice told her.

"I know I will." She told her with a smile as she squeezed her hand.

Carlisle and Esme approached them hesitantly. Esme hung her head in shame as she walked forward, Carlisle had his arm around her waist giving her his support.

"Alice...I'm so sorry..." Esme choked out before she began to sob.

Alice watched her for only a second before she flung her arms around her. "I love you two. It sucked being kidnapped but I met my mate and now you two are back...I'm so happy. This is no time for crying or holding grudges. This is a time for celebrating. We're together and Bella and I have found our true mates."

Bella shook her head marveling at how easy it was for Alice to forgive. She was there all those times Alice had come to her upset because yet again Carlisle and Esme had taken Edward's side over hers. The times she felt she was just a crystal ball for the family. She supposed Alice was right, they were together, they had found their mates. She looked over at her father by her side, she was happy.

"Wow, Charlie, what happened? How did you end up involved in this mess?" Emmett asked.

"Hello Emmett." Charlie said with a genuine smile. "Why don't we sit down and we can all tell each other our stories." He said as he gestured to the furniture in what had to be some kind of rec room. There were couches and tables with chairs. There was a giant tv on the wall and a refrigerator that Bella guessed was filled with blood. She tried not to think about it as they all sat.

They shared their stories. Bella was appalled when she learned Alice had been decapitated. Esme sobbed loudly at that and Char had apologized profusely, but Alice just laughed and told them meeting Felix was worth it. Emmett was training his tracking abilities and bragged about how good he was getting. Rosalie had a gift for command and was expecting a promotion soon. It seemed she was a gifted fighter and didn't take any back talk from anyone. She had won respect in spite of, or maybe because of the fact she refused to drink human blood.

Char told of how she was deceived by the child's abduction to leave Alice. They had all told her immediately she had done right but Char just shook her head. She told how she had contacted their spy in the Volturi to help them rescue Alice.

"I think you were very brave Char. I will talk to the Major, maybe he will change his mind." Bella told her, hoping to make her feel better.

"That wouldn't be wise Bells." Her father said. Bella looked at him shocked then began to get angry. What did he know? He didn't know these people or the situation.

"From what I understand this isn't the first time you have been lax in your guard duty is it?" Charlie asked Char.

She sadly shook her head no.

"What would have happened if it was a different vampire who made the mistake?" He asked.

"They would have been removed from guard duty the first time. I have also seen him use physical punishments when the mistake results in the one guarded being injured." Char said.

"So when Bella's hand was injured?" Charlie asked.

"My hand was crushed." Char answered.

"Alice was decapitated." Charlie said.

Char nodded. "He could have done that to me...I almost wish he would have. I'm so sorry Alice."

"Not that again." Alice said with a playful smile. "Look I'm fine and this whole thing is silly you weren't on guard duty. We were just shopping."

Char looked down again. "I was on duty. I was told to stick close to you or Rose if you left the compound."

Alice looked indignant and Char cracked a grin.

"You didn't think I would go shopping with you willingly did you?" She said with a smirk.

Alice put her hands on her hips and pouted before she broke into a smile.

"Don't worry about me. The truth is the Major is right. I haven't been taking my duty seriously enough and two of my friends got hurt. I will work to prove myself again. It will be a good challenge and make me stronger in the end." Char said with a smile and determination in her eyes. Bella couldn't help but admire her friend.

* * *

Jasper walked with Peter as they talked. Not much had happened while they were gone besides the Alice incident. Jane had not been in contact and that worried him. He couldn't endanger her by calling her though. He would just have to be patient.

He told him about Esme's gift. Peter's eyes had widened in shock and fear. Jasper couldn't help the little bit of satisfaction he got from knowing something the smug bastard didn't. They made plans to train Esme in her gift. Make sure she was able to control it. Jasper expected it would be more of a matter of getting her emotions under control. He had noticed that she had been extremely angry and protective when she let loose with her gift.

"Isabella wished to be changed." Jasper told him. He caught the wave of happiness from Peter and felt his own answering, but he kept the smile from his face. "Her father is thinking about changing too. He seems to have a gift."

"What kind of gift?" Peter asked.

"I'm not sure. He seems to be able to read people. He knew all about Esme and her past just because he wished to know about her. He seemed to trust me right away and not trust Edward. I believe when he is changed it will be a very useful gift." Jasper told him.

Peter nodded lost in thought.

"I think they would like to be changed at the same time. I would like you and Carlisle to keep a close eye on Charlie as he changes. I of course will watch Isabella with Erin to help me if I need to be elsewhere." Jasper said.

"I'll set up some rooms. I assume you are changing Bella who will be doing the honors for Charlie?" Peter asked.

"I am unsure yet. That will be up to him." Jasper answered.

Peter left and Jasper sat there thinking on all that had happened. Esme's gift had been a surprise. Aro would never allow him to have such a gifted vampire in his territory. He would do something soon but what? He wouldn't attack head on. Even without Esme's gift he would have been able to win. He didn't want to use Esme's gift she was unstable and he didn't know what it would do to her. Esme could be more of a hindrance than a help.

He went over many scenario's in his head but there was little he could do. He would increase the watches in all his territories. All of the Cullens would get guards. He wished he could contact Jane. He wanted to know if Edward was being held by Aro or if Aro had just decided to eliminate the nuiscance. That's what Jasper would do if he were him.

Jasper decided he had given Isabella enough time for her reunion and walked out the door. He walked quickly to the room where he had left her. He met Erin at the door outside the room along with Morgan. He dismissed Morgan but decided to bring Erin with him. He wanted to give Charlie a tour and didn't want to leave Isabella without a guard.

When they entered the room the laughter he had heard outside the door stopped. Jasper knew he intimidated them, part of him wished that weren't so but knew it was necessary. Isabella's eyes automatically caught his. As usual he had to fight not to be lost in them.

"Charlie this is Erin. He is one of the best in my guard. He is Isabella's body guard." Jasper said.

Erin nodded but said nothing. Charlie stared at him intensely. Jasper could feel his suspicion. Charlie could read people...but he had to be wrong. Erin had been with him since the beginning. He had always only felt devotion from him.

"Charlie I would like to give you a tour of the compound. If you wish to be changed I would like it to be soon." Jasper said shortly. "Erin can escort Isabella to her room if she wishes it." He added sensing his mates tiredness.

He felt alarm from Charlie and watched the man closely. He seemed to be a master at showing nothing of what he felt on his face. If Jasper couldn't feel his inner turmoil he wouldn't suspect anything was wrong. Maybe it came from being a cop?

"Major may I speak with you in private?" Charlie asked.

Jasper looked at him concerned. Finally he nodded he owed the man and he wanted to keep his favor. He started to turn but heard Charlie speaking to Isabella calmly.

"Please wait for me before you go baby girl?" He asked her. Isabella looked as if she wanted to refuse but didn't know how to. Jasper was about to interupt when Charlie continued.

"Please Bells I almost lost you a couple of times and I want to see you before I sleep tonight." Charlie told her.

Isabella smiled then nodded. Jasper debated whether to intervene. She was very tired, but he decided to just make the tour quick and do a more thorough one tomorrow. He walked out the door with Charlie at his side. When he was sure they could speak without being overheard he stopped Charlie and asked him what this was about.

"I don't trust Erin. He seems like a good man but there is something..." Charlie looked off as he searched for words.

"He has been with me since the beginning. I feel only devotion and friendship from him." Jasper replied.

"I don't want him to be Bella's guard." Charlie declared with a stubborn look that resembled the one his daughter often wore.

"He is my most gifted vampire. He is very powerful and a skilled fighter." Jasper answered him.

"Jasper, I saved your life. You owe me. Don't let him guard my daughter. I know all those things but there is something else there. He is conflicted..." Again he seemed to be searching for the right words. Finally he groaned in exasperation. "I can't put my finger on it. Maybe I could read Esme so well because of the adrenalin running through me at the moment. Everything was so clear... Now it feels like there is something just out of reach and I can't quite grasp it. I know you have no reason to trust me but this is Bella's life are you willing to gamble that I am wrong?"

Jasper began to waiver and Charlie continued.

"I'm not accusing him of anything. I don't know...I just get this feeling about him." Jasper could feel Charlie's frustration. He wanted to make sure Isabella had the best possible guard she could have. Charlie was right though, if there was even a hint of danger he should remove Erin. Charlie's gift had been right about Esme too.

"Okay I believe you Charlie. It will be hard to find a qualified guard but I will replace Erin." Jasper agreed. He was worried. The only other vampire in the compound he trusted with her safety was Peter and Peter was too busy to watch her. He would have trouble ruling with a volatile newborn at his side...

"Thank you. As far as the tour and selling me on becoming a vampire, don't worry about it. My baby girl is in danger and I will do what I can to help her. I can't while human so there is no debate. I want to be changed." Charlie said.

Jasper nodded again amazed at Charlie's feelings of paternal love for his daughter.

"So are you changing my daughter?" He asked.

Jasper growled. "No one else's venom will run through her veins but mine." He said possessively.

"Can you change more than one person?" Charlie asked.

Jasper just nodded.

"I am assuming you are the most powerful vampire here. If you change me will that affect how powerful I will be?" Charlie asked.

Jasper had a moments hesitation. Was Charlie power hungry? He searched him but found only love and concern for his daughter.

"There are no guarantees but the fact that you have shown signs of being able to use your gift while human indicates it will be strong. Also your determination in training will be what determines your fighting strength." Jasper told him.

"I want you to change me. I trust you the most." Charlie said. "Let's return to Bella I'm sure she is tired."

"We will make our plans tomorrow." Jasper told him as he led him back to the room.

**Author's Note:** I am very sorry for the delay. I have been busy getting my last minute school shopping done and attending socials and club meetings etc. The joy of back to school ; ) Then I tried to post this yesterday night and fanfiction wouldn't let me grrrr.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 21

Bella sat with Rose, Alice, Esme and Char. They were busy chatting about their significant others. Alice seemed to glow with happiness as she gave more details than Bella wanted to know about her new found mate. She found herself blushing repeatedly.

"Are you going to get married?" Char asked.

Alice gave a huge sigh. "I'm not sure...You know I love the idea a beautiful dress...all eyes on me..." She trailed off with a dreamy sigh. "I don't need it though I know it would be a trial for Felix and I want to give him time to get used to being around all of us. I'm happy." She said.

Bella knew she was trying to be considerate of her mate and she smiled at her friend. Char exchanged a look with Rose, Bella had no doubt a bug would be put in Felix's ear soon. They would make sure he knew Alice's wish, even if she wouldn't say anything.

"What about you Bella? Any plans for marriage?" Esme asked her eyes boring into Bella.

She fidgeted. Honestly she wasn't sure how she felt about it. She had an aversion to marriage, thanks to her mother. Jasper hadn't asked and Bella found herself perversely wishing he would. She didn't know how she would answer but she would like to know he wished to marry her. She would like a ring on her finger and on his proclaiming them to all that they belonged to each other.

She looked at Esme closely. Esme had wanted her to marry Edward. Was she upset with her? She didn't want to hurt her.

Char snorted. "We're vampires we have so much more of a bond than a human marriage." She said rescuing Bella from the uncomfortable confrontation. Bella smiled at her but her smile faded to a huge blush at what Char asked next.

"Has he claimed you yet?" She asked her eyes sparkling with curiosity. "I've always imagined the Major to be a bit violent...but with his gift he could make you like it and with those looks, commanding presence, and his mysterious silence that screams depth..." She trailed off.

Bella's blush was replaced by a look of anger. How dare Char imagine her Jasper in such a way. She actually growled. All the girls looked at her in shock but she was too angry to care. She stood up from her chair and stalked toward Char. She got right in the other woman's face.

"Don't ever say or think such things about my mate again." She gritted out. Char looked at her wide-eyed. Bella held her eyes with a glare, finally forcing the woman to look away and mutter apologies.

Bella turned away and stalked out the door. Her anger was not assuaged and she slammed the door behind her as she left the room. Felix hurried to follow her. Jasper had appointed him as her new guard and he slipped into the role with ease. She liked his strong, quiet presence. Especially at times like this.

The compound could be a dangerous place for a human. She had learned to be on her toes constantly. Felix relieved her of some of her worry and allowed her to gather her thoughts.

She shouldn't have gotten so angry at Char. She didn't understand why she had been so angry. It wasn't like her at all. Even now the thought of Char having such fantasies about her man made her want to go back in there and pull her hair out.

She supposed the problem was she was scared. Tomorrow was the big day. The day he would change her. She had been spending some time with the girls to help her with her nervousness. Jasper was busy changing her father at this moment. Then he was going to make sure everything was in order so he could spend the full three days of her change with her. She hadn't wanted to be alone, now she thought maybe she should have stayed by herself.

All their talk had only increased her anxiety. She was scared. What if she was a failure as a vampire? The Major was strong and loved. What if she was an embarrassment to him? Weak and pathetic, not worthy of the most powerful vampire in the south.

Bella reached her room and entered closing the door behind her, not giving Felix her usual thanks. She began to pace the floor as more fears surfaced in her mind. What if she didn't remember any of her human life? She picked up her cell phone and stared at it. She wanted her mother but didn't know if she should call her. Renee had never been one to comfort her. Still...

She dialed the numbers and sat down her fingers tapping on the desk as she waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered.

Bella had forgotten what time it was. She looked at the clock and groaned. She was on vampire time now and slept in the day.

"Renee." She said clearing her throat. Now that she heard her mother's voice she didn't know what to say.

"Bella!" Her mother exclaimed. Bella heard her mother's happiness and smiled.

"Mom I..." Bella began but was cut off.

"You're never going to believe it Bella. I wanted to call you but I didn't have your number and I couldn't get a hold of Charlie." Renee said. Bella felt a twinge of guilt. She hadn't thought to give her mother her number. No that wasn't the truth. She hadn't wanted to give her mother her number.

"I'm pregnant Bells!" She exclaimed without preamble.

Bella's mouth dropped open in shock. All kinds of thoughts ran through her head. She was going to have a brother or sister. Would she be able to be around them? If she was a newborn she wouldn't be able to see the birth. Was this dangerous for her mother? She wasn't exactly young...

"...I wanted to give Phil a son or daughter. We are so happy, Bells. It's early days and Phil says I should keep the news a secret for a while till I'm past the third month but I just can't keep it in. Especially with you. I can't believe how lucky we are. I have so many plans. Maybe you could come and stay with us for a while. We could use some help with the baby. Phil is on the road so much..." Renee went on, but Bella tuned her out.

There was no way she was going to come play nanny for her mother. Not only would it be impossible as a newborn she had her own life now. She knew she wouldn't get a word in edge wise so she just let her mother ramble only paying half attention to her as her thoughts went in another direction.

Bella didn't even realise she was crying till she saw a teardrop land on the desk. She had never wanted a child and didn't now. She had spent her life caring for her childlike mother. That wasn't the cause of her tears. She was crying because she had wanted comfort from her mother and instead had gotten another worry.

She supposed it was selfish of her, but with such a major event happening in her life. Just this once she had hoped for a mother. She wiped her eyes and sat up straighter.

"Renee I have to go. Umm...I will call you when I can but things are happening right now that will make it difficult." Bella said interrupting her mother's chatter.

There was silence and Bella knew she had offended her. "I'm excited Renee and I will meet the baby when I can but right now..." She trailed off not sure how to explain. She couldn't tell her that she would be a blood thirsty, red-eyed vampire for a year.

"I don't know what could be so important you couldn't be there for me Bella." Renee said in a hurt voice.

Bella closed her eyes, she didn't even ask why she couldn't be there. It was typical but for some reason Bella still hoped for some sign that she cared for her.

"Renee I have to go. I promise I will call when I can." Bella said hanging up the phone. She shouldn't hang up on her but Bella didn't want to hear the guilt trip Renee was sure to lay on her.

She did feel bad and if it wasn't for the danger around her she might put off her change to be there for her. Renee was an adult and it was time for her to stop leaning on Bella. Guilt entered as she thought of her childhood and what she might be subjecting her sibling to. She shook her head trying to shake her thoughts away. She would do what she could for the baby but staying weak would not help. She needed to be strong to protect those around her and becoming a vampire would accomplish that.

Bella stood up and wandered over to the bed. She laid down on it, curling on her side and running her fingers over the extra pillow. A pillow that hadn't been used. What would it be like never to sleep again? She didn't like the idea. She liked sleep...the chance to rest and get away from the worries and troubles of life for a few hours. She knew Jasper worked long hours ruling his people. Did he ever get rest? Would she?

Her fingers went to the mark on her neck. She thought of Char's question. What would it be like? Rose talked about her sex life with Emmett. She talked about the different things they did. They were big into role-playing. Some of it was funny.

Char said her intimate encounters with Peter were full of fun and teasing but tender. Alice said her encounters were wild and passionate. Esme didn't talk about her and Carlisle, much to all the women's relief. None of them wanted to imagine Carlisle or Esme in such a way.

Bella and Jasper had kissed. The kisses were intense and made her feel things deep inside her but they hadn't gone any further. Bella was relieved and saddened by that. She wasn't a virgin. She had lost that to a boy in Arizona, Daniel.

She had been dating him for two months when he began to pressure her. She hadn't really wanted to do anything with him. His kisses and groping was clumsy and sometimes painful. In the end though she had given in. It hadn't been pleasant. It had been painful and awkward. He hadn't called her afterwards and she had been relieved.

She hadn't dated after that till Edward. Edward had been so beautiful and she had thought maybe she would try again. His kisses were cold but he wasn't as rough or inexperienced as Daniel. She wanted to experience what her mother talked about so she tried, but Edward constantly pushed her away. In retrospect she was glad, but it had played havoc with her self-esteem.

Bella touched her lips. Jasper's kisses were hot and passionate. Different from the others. Did that mean sex would be different? He had warned her that her desires would be stronger as a vampire. What did that mean? Would she jump him the first chance she got? Bella blushed, she couldn't imagine herself being so forward.

Bella turned over and closed her eyes. A picture of her protector, her hero and champion appeared in her mind's eye and she gave a sigh as she drifted into sleep.

* * *

Jasper nodded to Felix as he walked down the hall to his room. He was glad the man had joined them. His emotions were pleasant. Calm and confident. Jasper knew of his reputation and was glad to have him as Isabella's guard.

He entered his room quietly already knowing Isabella was sleeping. Everything had gone smoothly and Charlie was well on his way in the change. Carlisle, Emmett, and Morgan were watching him. Jasper would have rather had Erin there but respected Charlie's wishes.

Charlie hadn't flinched as he had bit him and injected his venom. He knew he was in pain but Charlie had endured it without a sign of the pain. The more he knew him the more he respected that man.

Jasper walked over to the bed and looked down at his sleeping mate. She was so beautiful...He sat down on the bed and pushed her hair back from her face. He was unable to stop. The need to touch her was growing daily and it was a struggle to keep his hands to himself.

She accepted his kisses readily and even some of his advances, but there was always some hesitation in her that held him back. It hurt him but he didn't push her. He would wait till she was ready. It would be harder after the change though.

She opened her sleepy eyes and smiled when she saw him. He was going to miss that. That honest smile and pleasure at being the first thing she saw when she woke. She put her hand on his and moved his palm to her lips, kissing it softly.

He knew she meant it as a loving gesture but fire ran through him and he tensed in an effort to control himself. She sensed his tension and sat up. She looked away from him and he wished that just once he could talk to her and explain how he felt, but he couldn't. His mind couldn't form the words and he was too afraid of offending her by sending her his desire.

"Is it time?" She whispered still not looking at him.

She was scared, he could feel it. Was she changing her mind?

"You don't have to do this." He told her. Her back stiffened and he felt her anger.

She stood up and turned around to face him, her eyes narrowed. She was in turmoil. She was angry, possessive, jealous and above all of it she felt desire. He looked at her confused what had caused these emotions. He hadn't been around any women to cause her jealousy.

"Why haven't you touched me?!" She demanded. He was more confused. He had kissed her, touched her. Did she want more? She had never indicated that.

"Is it because I'm not good enough? Like I wasn't for Edward? Or because I suck at it like Daniel said." She yelled.

Who the hell was Daniel? "Isabella I don't understand?" He asked genuinely confused.

She seemed to deflate and she sat back down on the bed. "You stiffened when I kissed your palm. You haven't tried to advance our physical relationship. I'm afraid." She whispered the last.

He didn't know what to say, so he waited for her to continue.

"What if I suck at being a vampire? What if I disappoint you as a mate? As a lover?" Again she whispered.

He finally understood her fear. He pulled her to him, setting her on his lap. He took her hand and kissed her palm. "When you kissed me like that I felt fire run through my veins." He told her huskily. He felt her shiver and kissed her wrist.

"Why then? Why havent we..." She asked.

He kissed the mark on her neck and she gasped. He moved his lips across her skin. "I didn't want to push things. I was waiting for you to be ready." He moved her hair aside and ran his tongue along her neck. She began to squirm in his lap. "I felt your desire..." He whispered the word in her ear then moved down to the juncture between her shoulder and neck. His hand rose and he ran a finger along the collar of her shirt. "It was always accompanied by fear so I didn't push."

He licked her collar-bone, then ran his nose along her neck breathing on her as he went back her ear. "Do you desire me Isabella?" He asked with a low growl. He heard her large intake of breath, then she breathed out a soft yes and her head fell back surrendering her neck to him. He had to stop himself from pushing her down and taking her right then. This would be about love. There would be plenty of chances for hot and fast, he was sure of it.

He took advantage of her bared neck, licking and sucking gently. Her soft sounds of pleasure fueled his fire. He took her hand and guided it to his groin. "This is what you do to me...Everytime I kiss you...Everytime you look at me with those beautiful eyes..." He whispered between kisses. He felt her desire rise and smelled her arousal. He let go of her hand, but she left it where he had put it.

He reached for the hem of her shirt and slowly lifted it over her head. She opened her eyes and he could see the desire in her heavy-lidded gaze. She smiled lazily and reached for his shirt. He let her bring it over his head and smiled back at her as she ran her finger down his chest. She liked what she saw and it made his male pride sing.

He reached for the zipper on her skirt. He wanted to see all of her. She didn't protest as he removed the rest of her clothes but he felt her embarrassment. He smiled as he bent low. He smelled her sex and moved up her body pausing at her breast. He waited feeling her anticipation grow, when it had reached its peak he reached out his tongue and licked her nipple. She gasped and arched into him. He grinned but didn't give in to her. Waiting would make the pleasure that much more.

She growled and looked over at him. She sat up and began fumbling with the snap on his jeans. Jasper decided to help her and stood up to remove them. She watched him as he slid them to the floor. He stood for a minute letting her examine him. What he didn't expect was for her to get up and walk to him hesitantly. He didn't move wanting to allow her, her moment.

She raised a hand to his cheek, gazing deeply into his eyes. Then she ran that hand down his chest, her eyes following the course of her hand till it reached its final destination. She touched him tentatively and he growled at the pleasure her touch gave him.

It was too much. He picked her up and put her on the bed. His hands became fevered as they ran over her body, touching and exploring every bit of her. His mouth left trails of kisses as he tasted her. She met his passion with a fire he had never experience before.

Finally he entered her warmth and held himself in check as he wanted to explode. She gasped in pleasure and pulled him into her. He growled in her ear and began to move slowly. Isabella wasn't having it though she urged him to go faster and he readily complied. They moved together in perfect harmony. He felt her tightening and knew it would be soon.

She exploded around him and he couldn't help himself as he lowered his mouth to her neck, biting. He tasted her blood and drank a bit before he let go. He injected his venom in her as he came. Their sounds of pleasure filled the room.

He lifted her wrist and bit again. She clenched around him and he injected more venom. "Jasper.." She groaned in pleasure. He lifted her other wrist and repeated the process.

"I love you." He whispered before moving off her and laying at her side. He pulled her close and as he laid on his side. She shuddered next to him as he ran his hand through her hair, murmuring words of comfort.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 22

Erin watched Robert as he walked up to the woman standing on the corner. He had picked Robert for his victim because the man was a bully and didn't deserve all the chances the Major had given him. Robert had a small gift, nothing important. He was able to pick up any object and tell you its whole history. A fitting gift for such a nosy, thief.

Robert had been a thief as a mortal and was still a thief as a vampire. The Major had given him many chances, chances Erin didn't think he deserved. He watched him as he began to laugh with the woman and put his arm around her shoulder. The woman didn't see but Erin saw as he slipped his hand into her purse and pulled out a case. Most likely a cosmetic case. Erin shook his head. He didn't understand the man.

Erin played with the watch in his pocket. Robert had taken it from him once, though the major made him give it back. Having it though told Robert things about Erin he didn't want anyone to know. Things about the man who had given it to him, his father.

Erin had to stop himself from crushing the watch. He looked back at Robert who had slipped the case back into the woman's purse and turned to walk away. He waited before he began to follow the man.

The Major was changing Charlie now and it wouldn't be long before he changed Bella. Erin needed to begin Edward's plan. He frowned at the thought. Why was he doing this? Was thievery and nosiness worth death? How could killing someone like Robert bring peace? When Edward had explained it to him it seemed to make sense, now he wasn't so sure.

He stopped and watched as Robert kept walking. This was insane and he was a fool to fall for it. The Major was a good man, violent at times, but a good man. Erin had been with him since the beginning. He knew him, had watched as he hardened himself in an effort to rule the south. Was he so desperate to save his friend he would kill? He wanted peace, he wanted the burden lifted off the Major's shoulders.

The Major had spared Robert time and time again. He must have seen something in the man. No, Erin would talk to Edward again. He would make him see his plan was flawed before it was too late. There had to be a better way to achieve peace.

* * *

Esme stared down at the letter in her hand.

_Mother,_

_I have managed to escape the Volturi. I am so desperately sorry for everything that has happened. I went to them, pleading for their help in rescuing Bella. They refused and told me they wanted you. I was so frightened that I offered a trade. I offered to give them Alice. The minute the words left my mouth I knew it was wrong but they told me they would kill you unless I gave them Alice._

_I am so glad Alice escaped and that you are safe. I have heard that you found your way to the Major. I know he has promised to keep you safe and I pray that he will. I fear for you and my Bella. I would storm his halls and rescue you both if I had the strength. I resent my weakness at times like this. I am on the run at the moment. I am sure with Alice's escape and you being out of reach Aro will take his anger out on me. I know it is only a matter of time before Dimitri finds me._

_I wish to once more feel your motherly embrace before I face my death. Please if at all possible meet me at the safe house we established. Call me at (459) 238-9768 and let me know if you can or just call me so I can hear your voice and know you are safe._

_Love your son,_

_Edward_

She didn't know what to think about the letter. For so long Edward had been a perfect son for her. Now she was hearing stories that made her second guess all she knew. She had a hard time believing that her sweet boy was the monster they portrayed, but even Carlisle agreed with them.

Edward who had brought her hand picked flowers just to be sweet, who helped her bake cookies for bake sales at the school or church, who smiled so sweetly at her as he told her of his day. How could this boy be the same one that physically abused Bella? Sure she had heard him say questionable things to her, but she talked to him about it and he was contrite. She had seen him break Bella's hand but that was an accident. How could he be the same one that betrayed his sister? Still, he said it was to save her.

Her mind turned to the things Charlie had said. Charlie seemed to know her, when she had looked into his eyes she had felt it. She knew without a doubt that he had seen the entirety of her. He told her Edward was not like her son. He told her that her loyalty to Edward was misplaced. Esme's thoughts became clearer. Her boy had given his life trying to protect his mother. Her boy was courageous, Edward was a coward who traded others for his own safety.

"Carlisle." She called softly.

Carlisle came to her and looked down as she handed him the letter.

* * *

Jasper knew he should get dressed but he didn't want to move. Isabella was so warm in his arms and her scent, so calming. With an effort he got up and dressed. He looked over at his Isabella laying there in all her glory. He ached at the sight of her. He sighed heavily and got some clothes for her too.

He dressed her tenderly, then laid by her side. He felt her gratitude and smiled softly. He let his breathing match her's as he stared at her serene face. He let her scent and emotions wash over him. He felt contentment from her and let it fill him. It was an odd emotion to experience during the change but he was grateful that she wasn't in agony.

He closed his eyes and for the first time in over a century Jasper fell asleep.

* * *

Where was the burning? She felt Jasper's venom rushing through her veins, but it didn't burn. It was hot, but cold too. She felt no fire only a sense that she was becoming complete. The part of her that had always been missing, just out of her grasp was now there filling her making her into what she was supposed to be.

Her eyes were closed but she could sense Jasper as he moved around. She knew he had dressed and felt his eyes on her as he stared at her. If she wasn't paralyzed she would blush. In spite of the fact she felt no pain she couldn't move her limbs, couldn't open her eyes or speak to Jasper and tell him she was fine. He dressed her and she felt gratitude hoping he would pick up on that.

She felt his arms around her and knew when he had fallen asleep. She let her thoughts go and joined him in his slumber.

* * *

Erin paced nervously. Edward should be here by now. Where was he? He heard the door open and turned quickly expecting to see Edward. Instead he looked at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He couldn't help but stare at her. She returned his wide-eyed stare. He read confusion in her eyes.

"Umm" He said nervously, licking his dry lips. "I'm waiting for Edward."

She seemed shocked at this, then her brows furrowed and he could see a hint of anger. She growled, the sound ran right through him. It was the sexiest thing he had ever heard.

"He told me to meet him here. It appears I have been lied to." She said her hands turning into fists.

Erin looked at her confused. He had no idea what she was talking about but he felt a pull to her and he walked steadily to her. He couldn't help himself as he lowered his face to hers and kissed her. She met his kiss with a passion that excited and stirred him.

He was so wrapped up in her that he didn't even feel the other vampires enter the room. He was pulled away from her and thrown against the wall. Before he could retaliate his arms and legs were torn off.

He looked up to see Edward and two vampires he didn't know. The two vampires held his blonde goddess while Edward smirked at him.

"So let me guess, you called this meeting because you suddenly realized that my plan wouldn't work and you wanted to talk me out of it. Am I right?" Edward said sarcastically.

Erin just stared at him still trying to come to grips with what was happening.

"You are a simple one aren't you." Edward said with a frown. "Still you have your uses."

He said and walked over to the woman. He reached up and laid a hand on her cheek as a lover would then kissed her fiercely. The woman struggled and Erin growled loudly. Suddenly Edward yelped and pulled away holding his lip. She had bitten through it and Erin felt a sense of pride in her. Edward, however, smacked her. Erin yelled but could do nothing.

"Okay, let me break this down for you." Edward said angrily, his lip was already healed. "This is Tanya. She is your mate. Since you no longer wish to follow my plan I will hold her hostage till you do. But there is a catch. I no longer want you to take out the weaklings. I want you to take out the Major. You might have a chance if you do it now while his mate is changing so I suggest you hurry."

Erin stared at him in horror. He couldn't kill the Major. Even if he hated him, the Major was too powerful. Besides he would rather die than kill the man he considered a friend.

"Well that is an option but then if you die she will too. Is that what you want?" Edward asked.

Erin looked over at the blonde, Tanya. She was glaring defiantly at Edward. She was so beautiful it hurt. No, he didn't want her dead.

"Good, I trust you can pull yourself together. We will just leave you to it. Don't try to contact me. I will contact you." Edward said as he left. The other vampires dragging Tanya with them.

* * *

Peter sat at the desk staring at his computer screen. Everything was going wrong. He didn't want to bug the Major with it but there was so much. The email he was looking at was from Jane. Apparently someone had killed Chelsea and there had been an attempt on Dimitri. Dimitri managed to escape but the Volturi were in chaos.

Jane had went on to tell how Aro was blaming the Major and wanted to attack immediately but Caius wouldn't let him as they were down many guard members who had taken the severing of their false bonds as a step to freedom. Jane was worried that he might make an assassination attempt. Peter shared that worry. He was doubling guard duties. He wished he could do more, he wished his knower would tell him what was happening but it was silent.

Three of the compounds gifted vampires were missing. Freda, Alena and worst of all Erin. Peter made sure the rest of the gifted were not alone and if they were not in the guard themselves he assigned a guard to them. He was trying to everything a secret, he didn't want to start a panic.

He looked down at the letter on his desk. Carlisle and Esme had given it to him a couple of hours ago. He was glad they had come to him and not gone off to meet Edward but he didn't like the fact that Edward was still causing trouble. He was torn on whether to use this information to set a trap or wait for the Major to wake up and let him make the decision.

Peter put his head down on the desk and pounded it there once. He wasn't as smart as the Major, he couldn't think out all the implications and decide on a move. His only advantage was his gift and it wasn't working right now.

He pounded his head one more time and made a decision. The Swans only had one more day left for their change, he would wait till then and let the Major know what was going on. He didn't feel good about his decision but he didn't think it wise to inform the Major now. It would only stress him out. Tear him between being with his mate and taking care of the problems. One more day wouldn't hurt.


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 23

The pain was intensifying and Charlie began to wonder if he was going to survive it. How long he had burned he wasn't sure, it seemed like forever. They had told him it would only last three days and he hung on to that thought like a lifeline. He felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest and just when he thought he would break down and start screaming it stopped.

He felt his chest rise up and down with every breath and he consciously stopped breathing. He laid there not breathing for five minutes, his chest didn't burn, but it felt weird. He slowly raised his hand to his heart, knowing that it no longer beat.

"Charlie how do you feel?" He heard Carlisle ask.

His voice sounded different than it had before, it was richer than he remembered. Charlie opened his eyes and looked at the man leaning over him. Carlisle gasped and his face showed surprise. Why would he be surprised? Surely he had seen many people changed. Charlie studied him closely, curious. His mind flooded with centuries of history from the man who stood near him.

He saw him as a boy fishing with his father. He saw his mother die and his father turn cold and hard. He saw as he was changed and how he struggled with his blood lust. He became a doctor and eventually changed Edward, then Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. He not only saw the facts of Carlisle's life he felt his emotions, his inner most thoughts almost like he had lived the same life. It should be overwhelming but it wasn't. He felt himself so much more capable than when he was human.

He had seen parts of Esme's past but it was more like a foggy picture. Now the picture was clear. He closed his eyes as his brain processed all the information and separated it from his own memories.

"That is so freaky Charlie." Emmett said and Charlie turned toward the sound of his voice. In an instant he saw the entirety of Emmett. He had to smile. Emmett seemed to be everything he appeared to be. The only thing Charlie really learned from him was that he watched out for his human family still. Making sure his relatives were well off, he gave them money from time to time. He saw himself through Emmett's eyes and realized his eyes were not red like they were supposed to be.

"Give me a mirror." Charlie demanded surprised that his voice was smooth instead of scratchy. His throat was so dry he expected his voice to crack.

The third man in the room...Morgan...he realized as the man's history flooded his mind. Charlie saw the battles he fought, the woman he loved, his devotion to the Major. He took the mirror and stared at his reflection. His eyes were pure white, they had no color to them at all, no black pupil in the center. Nothing but white. He raised a hand to his face, not believing it was his face he saw. The hand in the mirror moved the same as his own and he finally accepted the fact that it was him.

"What happened? Has this happened before?" Charlie asked turning to Carlisle. The other men in the room didn't have his experience. Charlie was sure Carlisle didn't know. None of what he saw in Carlisle's memories gave a hint to what this was but he hoped maybe he had missed something.

"I don't know, I've never heard of it happening. How do you feel? Are you thirsty? How is your throat? Can you see?" Carlisle threw questions at him.

"I feel fine. My throat is burning a little but otherwise I feel strong. I can see better than I ever have before." Charlie said looking around and realizing his vision had improved ten fold.

"I'll go get you something to eat." Morgan said and slipped out of the room.

"Rosalie has got to see this!" Emmett exclaimed and rushed out after Morgan.

"Wait Emmett..." Carlisle tried to stop him but was too late. Charlie knew he was worried about him being volatile as a new born. He didn't feel like he would be but after seeing some new borns in the others memories he understood the concern.

"Don't worry Carlisle if I even begin to feel a little agitated I will tell you." He tried to reassure the man. It didn't seem to work as the worried look stayed on his face. Charlie sighed and stood up. Carlisle flinched at his movement. He had moved faster than he intended. He made an effort to move slower.

Carlisle watched him closely as he stretched his muscles, moving slowly and testing each one. He marveled in the physical feelings running through him. He could hear everything, see every dust particle, smell even the lightest scent and he processed everything with ease. His mind was clear and able to take in all the new information it was being given.

Morgan soon came back with a bag of blood. "I assumed you would want animal blood. I hope I was right." He said as he handed to him.

Charlie smiled at him. Of course he wanted to drink animal blood. He had been a hunter and fisherman, a police chief. He protected humans, that wasn't going to change.

"Yes thank you." Charlie told him as he took the bag and began to drink. It was good...very good. He finished the bag all too soon. It didn't seem strange at all. He had seen it happen many times already in the lives of the other men in the room. Had felt their trepidation and growing acceptance. It made it easier for him. "Can I have more?" He asked.

Morgan seemed to be shocked out of his thoughts. He had been staring at Charlie's eyes, he glanced away embarrassed before answering. "Yes I'll go get it now." He said and took off again. Was he frightened of him? Charlie tried to read him again but found he was too far away. He turned to Carlisle to see if he could read him again. He saw their conversation and felt Carlisle's curiosity over his unusual eyes and his calm demeanor. Distance must hinder his gift.

Emmett returned with Rosalie and Alice. Charlie looked at both women. He was saddened by what he saw from Rosalie but he admired her strength in overcoming her traumatic past. Alice...

He watched through her eyes as the visions, foggy and unclear assaulted her as a human. They were chaotic and unreliable. They grew worse and worse till Alice no longer knew what was real and what was a vision. He watched her pain as her mother committed her to the mental hospital. She left her there with tears in her eyes and never visited her again. He saw her being tormented by a vampire because of her gift till finally another vampire changed her. He watched as she woke up to this life with no memory of her human life. The vampire who had changed her had abandoned her. Alice had woken up very alone. Her visions assaulted her but now with her new vampire mind she was able to sort them. She learned how they changed with decisions. She saw in them the Cullen family and made her way to them and adopted their lifestyle.

He felt her happiness with them but her fear and frustration caused by Edward. He also felt her hatred of her gift. Though she didn't remember her human life a part of her knew that her gift had caused her much grief. Edward's manipulation of it caused that hatred to grow. She needed to come to terms with her gift. It would be a tremendous help to them right now.

"Mary Alice..." He whispered.

Alice's eyes widened. He smiled at her trying to soothe her anxiety.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore. Your gift doesn't have to be a curse." He told her.

"But it is." Alice whispered, fear evident on her face.

"You can change it. You are very smart even for a vampire. You can navigate the maze, pick the right decisions, help your family." Charlie told her.

Alice drew back from him, edging closer to Rosalie. "You're like Edward. The future will come about without people trying to manipulate it. Why can't we let it be?!" She said her hands turning into fists.

"Every decision we make changes the future. Normally we don't know what the outcome will be. You can know. You can help us. I agree that your gift should only be used in cases of danger but Alice we are in danger. You could see the danger and help us make the right decisions to combat it. Look what good you have done so far. Bella has found her mate and is out of the clutches of Edward. Your family is safe and alive. Would that have happened if you hadn't searched the future?" Charlie asked her.

Alice looked like she was wavering. He knew she loved her family more than anything other than Felix. She was a good person and wanted to do the right thing. Finally the doubt cleared from her face she looked Charlie straight in the eyes.

"No they would have died." She answered. Her eyes lost focus and Charlie knew she had begun to look.

"Whoa Charlie. So what is your gift?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not sure. I think that if I want to I can know all about a person. All their past, even things they don't remember." He answered. Alice didn't remember her human life but he did.

"Wow so did you read me?" Emmett asked. Charlie was a little embarrassed, maybe he should ask permission before he 'read' a person. He nodded sheepishly.

"Okay what was the name of my dog?" Emmett asked.

Charlie grinned. "You didn't have a dog you had a cat and you named it Cuddles." He replied.

Rosalie burst out laughing and Emmett looked embarrassed.

Emmett's eyes widened and he took a step backward. The others in the room looked at him suspiciously and Charlie began to feel awkward. He supposed most people wouldn't want someone to know all their secrets.

"I understand your wariness but I promise I will not divulge your secrets and none of you have any reason to be nervous. I have learned that you are good people. Carlisle your compassion and diplomacy are admirable. Emmett your fun loving and loyal nature are something I wish I could emulate. Rosalie I wish I had half your inner strength. Morgan you are a good and honorable warrior." Charlie said hoping they would understand that his new knowledge of them only made him admire them more. Emmett who had the least to hide spoke first.

"I guess if there was someone I wouldn't mind knowing my secrets it would be you Chief." He said slowly.

Charlie smiled at Emmett's acceptance. They all heard a gasp and turned to Alice.

"The Major...he's in danger..." Nobody moved as she spoke waiting for her to finish. "Charlie you have to be the one to go. Erin is the one...It has to be you alone Charlie." Alice told them. Carlisle looked like he wanted to protest but one look from Alice held his tongue. Charlie stood there in shock.

"Go!" Alice demanded.

Charlie's hesitation vanished and he ran out the door.

* * *

Jasper woke feeling more refreshed than he had ever felt. He wasn't sure if he had actually slept, he had no dreams and he had been strangely aware of his surroundings but the peace was so great that it had felt like sleep. Maybe better than actual sleep.

He felt a slight burning in his throat. He hadn't eaten in quite some time. It wouldn't be good for him to be hungry when Isabella woke up from the change. He looked down at her lovely face, caressing her cheek softly. He smiled and rose from their bed. He opened the door and called to Felix. Felix was more than willing to go get him some blood.

Jasper shut the door again and looked at his computer. He really should check his emails. He didn't want to, though, he wanted this peaceful feeling to continue. Peter could take care of things for a couple of days. He decided to go lay with Isabella again while he waited.

He laid at her side and fingered her silky hair. He could see the changes in her skin and hair color. He wished she wouldn't change at all. He felt she was already more beautiful than any other being he had met.

He heard someone at the door and got up to meet Felix. He was shocked when the door slammed open and Erin rushed in. He could tell by the look on his face he was in trouble but he was guarding his emotions. Jasper pushed forward with his gift in concern for his friend. Erin was frightened and guilty.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"I...I'm sorry." Erin said and grasped Jasper's arm. Jasper felt himself weakening and lashed out with his own gift intending to take Erin down. Unfortunately he was already weakened and Erin stumbled but held on tightly.

"I'm so sorry...I...there's no other way..." He was mumbling. Jasper felt his anguish again he tried to lash out desperately, it was no use. The lights were going dim, Jasper was losing the battle. He was going to leave his Isabella now that he had found her. He used what little strength he had to send her his love. Suddenly the pull on him stopped and he fell backwards.

He took a huge gasp of air. It was unneeded but the fact that he was able to was a relief. He looked around and saw a blue shimmer around him and Isabella. He saw Erin's hand still grasping his arm but Erin was standing beyond the blue looking at him in disbelief. Jasper pushed Erin's detached arm off of him and looked over at Isabella. She had begun to writhe on the bed.

She was moaning in pain. He stumbled to her and tried to hold her hand. His strength was returning and he could now feel her fear and anxiety.

"Shhh darlin. It's okay." He crooned to her.

Why was she in pain now? She had no pain before, was it her shield?

"Isabella, take your shield back. I'm better now I can handle him." He whispered to her. He saw Erin studying the shield around them. Whatever was wrong with Erin he wasn't going to run. Jasper couldn't feel his emotions through the shield but he knew Erin. Whatever had caused him to attack was very important to him. He wouldn't give up.

Isabella began to whimper and Jasper could feel her torment. He knew she was torn between keeping him safe and her own agony.

"Please darlin, let me take care of this. Drop your shield." He pleaded.

The shield wavered then finally fell. Jasper was ready and sent out a wave of terror to Erin. He saw Erin shake but still he struggled forward. Jasper admired his determination but he wasn't about to let him harm his mate or him. He was still a little weak but he strengthened his attack.

Erin fell to his knees, his one hand supporting him and still he tried to get to Jasper. Jasper decided to end it and rushed forward to take off his head when Charlie burst through the door.

"Stop!" He yelled.

In pure shock Jasper stopped. Charlie's eyes were pure, shockingly white. Jasper's mouth fell open. What had happened? Erin appeared to be stunned too and no longer struggled forward. Those eyes stared at him and Jasper felt paralyzed by Charlie's stare. He felt Charlie's sorrow and compassion, anger and admiration. He knew that somehow Charlie was reading his life as he had read Esme's. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. He had much to be ashamed of.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of." Charlie said as if reading his thoughts, then he turned to Erin. Again he felt sorrow and compassion coming from Charlie but also along with that he felt a slight bit of exasperation.

"Erin I think you know by now that Edward is not who you thought he was. Do you really think that if somehow you accomplish what he wanted he is just going to give you Tanya? Isn't it more likely he will keep Tanya to have you do his bidding?" Charlie said softly.

Tanya? What was he talking about?

"Yes but what can I do?" Erin said softly.

Charlie walked over and picked up Erin's arm. He walked back to the man and started to reattach it. Jasper growled. It wasn't safe.

"He won't hurt me Jasper." Charlie said over his shoulder. "Erin let us help you."

That was too much. Jasper didn't want to kill Erin, he had considered him a friend, but he couldn't let assassins wander free. "He needs to die." Jasper growled.

Charlie looked back at Jasper those eery white eyes staring into his. "Edward is holding Tanya captive...Tanya is Erin's mate. Edward told him he had to kill you or Tanya would die."

Jasper whistled through his teeth. He understood Erin's emotions now. He would have done the same thing in Erin's shoes. He nodded to Charlie and began to think over all that had happened.

Charlie finished attaching Erin's arm and both men stood by him, watching him.

"Alice is looking into possible futures. I know you have finally found rest and I am sorry to interrupt it but we need you Major. You are the strategist. We need you to help Alice...direct her where to look." Charlie told him.

Jasper looked over at Isabella. She was going to wake soon...he couldn't leave her.

"Bring Alice and Peter here. We will go over all we know and plan." Jasper said as he began to walk to his computer.

"I think we should include Carlisle. He has a gift for diplomacy and knows more vampires than he has let on." Charlie told him cautiously.

Jasper nodded and Charlie turned to leave. Erin went to follow him but Jasper stopped him.

"I understand why you did what you did but I don't trust you. Stay here where I can watch you." Jasper said as he turned to his computer screen. He frowned as he read his emails. The shit was definitely about to hit the fan.


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 24

Bella felt Jasper's love reach out to her, almost like he was saying goodbye. She wasn't sure what was happening, couldn't open her eyes. She had heard another male in the room. A voice she knew...Erin. She felt Jasper's love for her begin to fade and she panicked reaching out with her shield, instinctively knowing just where he was and how far she had to go to cover them both.

She felt Jasper's relief, then she felt the burn for the first time. Her body was burning, it felt like flames ran through her veins. She couldn't help herself as she began to moan with the pain.

"Shhh darlin. It's okay." She heard Jasper's voice trying to soothe her. She held on to the sound trying to block out the pain but she couldn't help the whimper that escaped her.

"Please darlin, let me take care of this. Drop your shield." He pleaded. She didn't want to, he had been in danger, she had to protect him. The pain was becoming too much though and she felt herself wavering and finally the shield pulled back in and the pain dimmed. The peace she had felt didn't come back though. She knew Jasper was in danger and she was trying desperately to open her eyes.

She struggled till she heard her father's voice. He sounded different, his voice was so beautiful. She relaxed trusting that Charlie would keep them safe. She couldn't experience the same peace she had, she instinctively knew she could only achieve that when Jasper was by her side. Still she was calm as she waited patiently. She concentrated on her bond with Jasper. She knew he was worried.

She wished she could hurry the change along. He needed her and she longed to be back in his arms. She felt Jasper's venom moving through her veins. She felt she could even pinpoint how far it was. If her father was awake she should be waking soon, but it felt as if she had a long way to go. Her heart was still beating strong and the venom was far from it. Was her shield interferring? She toyed with the idea of dropping her shield, but knew she couldn't withstand the pain.

She heard people enter the room.

"Major." Peter's voice said in greeting. Bella didn't have to be an empath to read the nervousness in his voice. She felt cool hands on her forehead and a hand picked up her wrist.

"The change is taking longer than it should." Carlisle said.

"Don't do it Carlisle. She will awaken in three more days. Isn't it worth the extra time for her to have a pain free change?" Alice said. Bella heard her voice, it sounded like bells.

"Why is this happening? Is she going to be different like Charlie?" Carlisle asked.

"I think somehow she is using her shield to help with the pain. When she used her shield to protect me her pain started, when she pulled it back she was at peace again." Jasper said. Bella wished she could smile. Her Major was so smart.

"Let her be." Charlie said.

"I agree." Jasper said and Bella felt the bed move and knew Carlisle had risen and moved from her side.

"Peter report." The Major demanded.

"The Volturi are in chaos. Chelsea has been killed. An attempt was made on Dimitri. Edward has written a letter to Esme. I have reports of Freda, Alena and Erin...well Erin is here but the others are missing, presumed dead. I have reports from the other territories of similar events. Gifted vampires turning up missing." Peter said.

"Let me see this letter." Jasper demanded. There was silence and Bella assumed he was reading the letter. She was curious what the letter said.

"Charlie what did you get from Erin." Jasper asked.

"He has had a long relationship with Edward. He met him when he was away from Carlisle and feeding on humans. He read Erin's desire for peace in his mind and began to manipulate him. Erin has been spying for both Edward and the Volturi. Though he only fed the Volturi what Edward wanted them to know. He did all this because he wanted to help you. He feels a deep bond of friendship and admiration for you. He feels you have been forced into a position that...hurts you. He truly wished to alleviate your burden." Charlie paused. Bella was unsure what to think. She didn't like her Jasper being betrayed but she too had wished to ease Jasper's burden. Would she have succumbed to Edward's lies?

"Initially Edward had asked Erin only to spy but after his escape from Aro he suddenly asked him to kill the gifted. He gave him some weird story about how if there were no gifted vampires there would be no need to fight. Erin was unsure but went along with it, his reasoning was a long the lines of he was already in too deep. His first target was to be Robert." Charlie said. He was interrupted by Jasper's snort.

"He doesn't like Robert." Jasper said.

"No, he definitely doesn't." Charlie agreed. "In the end though he just couldn't do it. He contacted Edward to tell him this. They planned a meeting. Erin arrived there to find Tanya. He found out Tanya was his mate and Edward threatened to kill her if he didn't kill you. Erin expected to die in the attempt. He didn't think he could defeat you. He hoped that Edward would keep Tanya alive and you would rescue her in the end."

There was a long silence. Then the Major began to speak.

"Erin, you were one of my first friends. I trusted only you, Peter and Char. I don't know if I can trust you again, but I do know that I still consider you a brother. We will rescue Tanya, we will eliminate Edward but afterwards you will have to leave the compound." Jasper said his voice hard. Bella was sure the people in the room didn't understand the hurt that he felt. She wasn't sure if he was projecting or it was the mating bond but she could feel his pain. She heard movement then heard Jasper call for Felix.

"Felix please take Erin to the holding cell. Be careful not to let him touch you." Jasper said. Bella heard the door shut and again the room was silent.

"Do we have to exile him?" Peter asked, his voice low with worry.

"This is my fault. Erin was never cut out for this life. He hates the brutality. I was selfish and kept him here when I should have sent him away. Maybe if I had done so he would have found Tanya and we would have avoided all of this. He deserves to find his peace. He won't be able to do that at my side." Jasper said slowly. Bella felt his guilt. She was a little surprised he had admitted this to the group but she was glad he did. He bottled too much inside.

"The first order of business is rescuing Jane and Alec and eliminating Aro. I read her email and I believe she is in danger. I will not have such a loyal supporter be hurt. The Volturi are weakened at the moment. Their backs are to the wall and they may lash out. I would like to send in a small team to eliminate Aro. I believe once he is out of the way the other two kings can be reasoned with. If not the team needs to be strong enough to take them out. Carlisle you know Voltera and the kings well. You were friends with them. I am hoping you can reason with them. I wish you to take Peter, Char, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Morgan with you to accomplish this task." Jasper told them

"How well we get around Alec's gift?" Peter asked.

"Esme is not stable enough to go." Carlisle protested.

"You will need to contact Jane and find an opportunity to decapitate him. Once we have eliminated Aro and settled the Volturi we can reattach him. I want as little damage as possible. The Volturi serve a purpose in keeping order in the vampire world. Eliminating them entirely could be disastrous." Jasper paused and then addressed Carlisle. "I know Esme is not stable. That is why I am sending most of your family with you. We need her strength in this effort. I am sorry Carlisle, this is the best way."

"Charlie needs to go too." Alice's voice rang out. Bella wanted to protest. Not her father, she didn't want him in danger. There was a long silence and she began to hope Jasper would not listen to her.

"Charlie?" Jasper finally asked.

"I will go." Her father answered. Bella wanted to scream but was unable to.

"Next we need to find Edward, rescue Tanya, find and eliminate all of his agents. Peter get Robert." Jasper ordered. The door opened and Bella assumed Peter had left. She heard the tapping of keys on a keyboard but no other sound.

The door opened again and the tapping stopped.

"Robert read where this letter has been." Jasper ordered. There was silence.

"It was made in a paper mill in Italy. Was stored in Giana's office until she handed it to a vampire, who wrote the letter at the orders of Aro. It traveled through the mail and made it to the states and eventually to a woman's hands. She read it gave it to this man, he in turn gave it to Peter. Peter gave it to you and you gave it to me." The man said.

"I figured it was a trap but I didn't know it was the Volturi's trap. Read this cell phone." Jasper ordered.

"It was manufactured in a plant in Japan. It was purchased by the same vampire who wrote the letter in Oregon. It was given to Erin by this man until he dropped it in this bedroom." Robert told him.

"Can you pinpoint the city?" Jasper asked.

"Portland..." He was interrupted as the phone began to ring. There was a shuffling noise and the Major's voice rang out a hello.

"Well I expected Erin to fail. Just can't find good help these days. Still, I don't think his heart was really in it." Bella felt like growling at the sound of Edward's voice through the telephone line.

"How is my Bella doing? Still missing me?" Edward asked.

The Major growled loudly and Edward laughed.

"Give her a message for me. Tell her that her mother says hi." Edward said and the phone went dead.

Her mother? She couldn't just lay here while her mother was in danger. What had they said? Her shield was slowing her change. Bella let go of her shield all the way and started to scream in pain.

Author's note: You can probably tell we are approaching the end of the story. I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 25

Esme watched the others as they sat waiting for their flight. All of them looked determined and worried. Carlisle sat beside her never taking his eyes off her. They all watched her in their own way and it was driving her crazy.

She understood why and was even grateful to a certain extent. She had been...well a little unstable and under Edward's influence for a long time. She cringed at the thought of Edward. How could she have been so blind? She had enabled him to do so many bad things. This was all her fault.

She was the one who had convinced Carlisle time and time again that Edward was a good boy and he didn't mean any harm. How could she have done that? Edward was exactly like Charles except he was worse. He was now holding a pregnant woman hostage. Charles at his worse never hit her while she was pregnant.

The flight was leaving in an hour. She had to time this just right. Escape, when they had no time to hunt her down. She had to fix her mistake. She had to save Bella's mom. It would not make up for what she had allowed to happen but still she had to do it.

She had to try to act normal, even though any one of them could die. Her heart clenched at the thought of Carlisle in danger. He would be okay, the group assembled was very strong. She had to believe that. She looked over at her handsome husband, he looked so much like an angel. He was an angel, so good in every way. He deserved so much more than her. She couldn't help herself as she kissed him, trying to put all her love in that physical act. It was risky, he may realize what she was thinking but she needed him to know how much she loved him.

"Everything will work out, Esme." He whispered against her lips.

"I know." She replied then kissed him more passionately.

How long they kissed she was unsure but she knew it was time to try to make her escape and pulled regretfully away. She ran her thumb across his lips wiping off the lipstick she had left there.

"I need to go to the lady's room and fix my face, before the flight." She told him her voice low and husky.

He gave her a soft smile. "I'll go with you." He said standing up with her.

"I'll be okay Carlisle, you can stay here with the others." She told him as calmly as she could. She didn't want him to come with her. This was her chance to escape.

"Stay here Carlisle, she'll be fine." Peter suddenly spoke.

Esme knew Peter's power. Did he get a feeling? Was she supposed to do this? She suddenly felt more confident in her decision. Carlisle was hesitant though. Finally he relented and kissed her one more time.

"Hurry back, our flight is leaving soon." He told her.

Esme nodded and quickly left him before she could change her mind. She felt like she was leaving him forever. Maybe she was but this was what she had to do. When she was out of sight of the others she made a left, away from the restrooms and towards the rented car she had waiting for her. She grabbed the keys out of her bag and hurriedly left the airport.

She didn't hesitate. She was doing the right thing. She knew exactly where Edward was. She was going to stop Edward before he managed to hurt anyone she loved again.

* * *

They weren't sneaking in to Volterra, they were walking boldly through the doors. Charlie looked at the group of vampires that he was traveling with. All of them looked determined. Carlisle however was distracted. He had fought them about leaving Esme. He had wanted to give up their mission and chase after her. It had taken a lot of persuasion to get him on the plane.

Charlie felt guilty about the whole thing. He should have been watching Esme. He should have known what she was planning. He was learning that the problem with his gift was that he could read people's past but that didn't guarantee he would be able to predict their future actions. He supposed in time he would get better at it. He saw everything their thoughts, emotions, reasons for what they did in the past, but people changed and Charlie was beginning to learn that there was more to people then just their thoughts and emotions.

What made one person react to a situation totally different from the way someone else did? He supposed in time he would learn to read people better but he was new at this. He was still looking through a lens of what he would do and he had to learn to put himself in the other persons shoes and think more along the lines of what they would do. He had known Esme felt horribly guilty, he also knew how she felt about children. He should have seen she would want to save Renee. He had been battling his blood lust, though.

He looked again at the group. They had such high expectations of him. Was it because of his odd eyes? He wasn't sure but he had a difficult time at the airport. All those people walking around. Blood rushing through their veins, calling to him. He had been reading them, distracting himself with the stories of their lives. It would be easy to kill a nameless individual to quench his thirst. Not so easy killing Michael, home from Afghanistan, meeting his child for the first time.

He had made it through the long wait and the longer flight, but now he was on edge. His vampiric nature wanted blood and violence. He was fighting the urges, telling himself he was the chief of police. He had dedicated his life to helping people. That wasn't going to change.

They were standing in front of a very human receptionist. Charlie had started to read her in an attempt to stop himself from lusting for her blood but soon stopped. She was not a good person. He began to fidget next to Char.

"You okay?" Char asked.

He growled at her but kept himself tightly under control. She said nothing further. His hand began to twitch as they were surrounded by guard members. Peter moved closer to him.

"Hold it together Chief." He whispered. One of the guard looked back at them...Santiago. He saw battles and death. The man was a killer and loved his job. Charlie itched to kill him. He saw all the innocents this man had murdered, the joy he took in his power. He heard growling and knew it was coming from him.

Carlisle turned around and walked to him. "Not now Charlie." He told him calmly. Charlie saw images of the doctor saving lives. Fighting against his nature to do good and it calmed him. Carlisle was a good man through and through. He took a deep breath and looked down at the ground. Watching his feet as they walked and not the people around him. He had already learned that he had to be looking at any person he wanted to read. If he just didn't look he could get through this.

They entered a large room. There were three thrones and three men sat on them. Charlie glanced quickly, not wanting to read anyone just yet. He saw the room was filled with guard.

"Hello Carlisle. How nice of you to visit us. What is the reason for your visit?" A man spoke up. Charlie was sure it had to be Aro, but he didn't look to be sure. He was fighting to keep control of himself as it was.

"You know why we have come Aro. It is time for your reign to end. You have become corrupt. The Major has decided you need to be replaced." Peter answered in his southern, cocky drawl.

Aro laughed. "And just how are you going to accomplish that. You are surrounded." Caius told them. Charlie couldn't help himself he looked at the man speaking. He saw a happy boy turn to a happy man, with a young family. Content in his life till werewolves attacked, destroying his village and his family. He watched as the man sought vengeance. Becoming a vampire and eventually eliminating the children of the moon. He was definitely not a man to mess with. Charlie saw the power and determination. He reminded him of Jasper but he was a little colder. Jaspers empathic abilities and his compassion stopped him from being quite as ruthless as this man. Charlie shuddered to think what would have happened to the south if Jasper had been as cold as Caius.

"Carlisle...Old friend, why have you aligned yourself with our enemy?" Marcus asked. Charlie looked at the man. He saw his friendship with Aro. His deep love for his mate. His innate goodness and overwhelming sorrow. Charlie wished he could cry as he read his life.

"You!" Aro's voice called out and Charlie turned to him. He saw all of him and growled deeply. The man was evil. Corrupted by his lust for power. He saw as he destroyed Caius's village and blamed it on werewolves. Caius had impressed Aro when he had defended his village against a much larger force of invaders. He had awed his neighbors with his strategy and ingenuity. Aro had coveted him and arranged the murder of his family to get him on his side and make him into his pawn. He saw Aro kill his own sister, Marcus's mate in an effort to keep Marcus with them. Finally he saw a prophecy or maybe a curse? A gypsy seer he had wanted to turn had told him of his end. His death would come from a man with white eyes.

He watched as Aro searched his whole life for him. Gathering as much information as he could on a man with white eyes. Apparently there were more prophecies. Charlie was astounded. They told of him being powerful and fair, ruling the vampire world. No it couldn't be him...he just wanted to protect his daughter.

"Kill them!" Aro screamed.

Charlie didn't even think before he spoke. "Caius! Aro has lied to you. Werewolves did not kill your family. He did! He coveted your abilities and knew you wouldn't leave your family." The guard had been walking toward them but Caius held up his hand stopping them. Most of the guard was more loyal to him than Aro. Aro had gained his loyal followers through Chelsea who was now gone. Caius gained his followers through respect and loyalty.

"How would you know? Though your eyes are strange I can see you are a new born. You were not born soon enough to know this." Caius said. Charlie knew he already suspected what he had told him. Had suspected it from the beginning.

"It's my gift. I saw it in his mind. Your wife's name was Antonia, your son Phillip." Charlie answered. Caius growled loudly and turned hot eyes on Aro.

"Wait brother...I'm sure there is an explanation..." Marcus called out. Charlie knew he suspected it was true but he didn't want violence. Aro was a link to Didyme. He was her brother. Marcus didn't want his link with his dead beloved eliminated.

"I'm sorry Marcus. He knew you were planning to leave the guard and he killed Didyme. He killed his own sister to keep you here." Charlie told him.

"No...he wouldn't..." Marcus whispered.

"You know, in your heart he did." Charlie told him firmly.

Charlie saw the pain on Marcus's face as a growl come from deep inside him. A sound of such pain that he wished he had Jasper's power to help alleviate it.

"Marcus, how can you believe him. She was my sister." Aro said forcefully.

Charlie knew Marcus believed him and didn't interject. Aro intent on Marcus didn't notice Caius nod to the guard. Too many things happened at once for Charlie to see everything. Santiago the killer he had read first decapitated Alec in one move. Aro yelled for Jane, but instead of helping him Jane turned her power on him until Renata deflected her. Aro rose from his seat trying to make it to the door but was stopped by Emmett's grinning form.

Renata's shield kept him from outright attacking Aro but Emmett wouldn't be moved from the door. All around him vampires were fighting. Charlie stayed out of the fray for the most part. Caius had no problem getting right into the thick of it. He battled fiercely and Charlie felt privileged to see him in action. Marcus stayed on the sidelines and watched Aro intently. Jane guarded her brother but didn't put him back together. Carlisle stayed on the sidelines while Peter and Char gleefully entered the battle.

Charlie was a little surprised at Rosalie's prowess. She was the one that finally got to Renata. In a moment of distraction she was able to decapitate and disable the girl. It was the moment Caius was waiting for and in a flash he had Aro. He was brutal as he tore the vampire apart. The battle ended shortly after. Aro's followers were easily taken care of. Charlie's group stood together each of them in a defensive stance waiting to see how Caius and Marcus would react. How long the standoff went on Charlie wasn't sure but finally Carlisle walked forward and approached Marcus.

"It's over. We have accomplished what we came for. The Major has no wish to dethrone you as long as you do not follow in Aro's footsteps." Carlisle said.

"It's not over. Volterra is in shambles. From what I have heard the Major has his own problems to deal with right now. Who will keep order?" Marcus asked. Charlie knew he was torn between wishing to end his miserable existence and a feeling of duty. He was asking for more than he let on. He was asking to be released.

"The Major sent us here to take care of Aro but also to help you in your time of need. We know Edward has his minions attacking the gifted here. We are here to help you find the culprits and restore order. The Major doesn't wish to take over Volterra. He understands you have an important role to play." Carlisle said.

The brothers looked at each other and Charlie could already tell they were missing Aro's ability to let them silently communicate.

"I say we let them help brother." Marcus said quietly.

Caius was silent for a long time. Charlie assumed he was weighing the options. He didn't read him, he had enough for one day.

"Very well. Start the fires. You!" He said pointing at Charlie. Charlie was a little surprised at being pointed out and his group tensed at Caius's word. "You will help us sort out who will be eliminated and who is loyal." Caius said then proceeded to ignore him as he issued orders.

Charlie stared at the man. Apparently neither Caius nor Marcus knew of the prophecy. Charlie decided to keep it that way. He didn't want to lead the Vampire world, he just wanted to finish this and return to help his daughter.

**Author's Note**: So sorry for the delay. It's very hard to find time to write now. I spend my days either at work or stuck in the mini van chauffeuring kids around.


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 26

Bella sat in the car watching the night speed by. Everything was going so fast and she was having a hard time sorting it all. The pain had not lasted long before she had awoken to a new world. It tempted her, distracted her, made her want to forget the very real dangers and fear.

She could smell everything, see everything. She wondered if her sense of touch and taste was more pronounced too. She looked over at Jasper...How would he feel now? How would he taste? Would he be sweet? Spicy? Salty? Would he feel hard as he had when they had made love? Would he be smooth to her touch, soft and pliable, warm? She unconsciously licked her lips before she heard his soft growl and shook her thoughts away. Right, not the right time for that.

Her thoughts turned to Alice. Alice knew more than she was saying. Bella had not pushed her. It was too hard to keep focussed. Emotions swamped her, wanting to control her and she needed to keep her mind on saving her mother and unborn sibling.

Alice had told them what they needed to do. Ordering them in a tone that left no room for arguments. Bella had been surprised that Jasper listened to her so readily. She knew he didn't like relying on her visions. They were now speeding to Florida, where Alice had assured them Edward was keeping her mother. Along with them, in separate cars, a small army followed.

Bella began to chew her bottom lip, would they be in time? Alice had told her they would, but she had held something back. She knew more than she told. What? Why hadn't she told them everything?

She heard movement in the back seat and turned to look at Erin. The man sat next to one of Jasper's guards and wore a guilty and worried expression. Bella's eyes narrowed. Jasper may be willing to forgive the man but Bella was not. She wished she could have ripped him apart, limb by limb. Not only had he attempted to hurt her mate physically but he had succeeded in hurting him emotionally.

Jasper would say nothing, show no signs of the deep hurt he felt at the betrayal by a man he considered a friend. Bella knew it was there though, buried along with all the other hurts he kept hidden. She turned back to look at Jasper's strong profile. He was so handsome it made her physically ache with desire and love. He deserved so much more than his life had given him. When this was over she was going to lavish him with love, comfort his sorrow, ease his burden.

She heard him growl softly and she felt him push his gift towards her, showering her with feelings of protectiveness, tenderness, admiration and love. If Bella's eyes could shed tears they would be. His love was a balm to her soul and helped her calm her emotions and gain focus.

"We will be there soon Isabella. We know their positions. John did not find Renee but I should have no difficulty sensing her when we are within range. I will rescue her and Edward will die. He will not worry you anymore. I won't let him." Jasper told her, his voice was deep and determined. Bella shivered a bit at the sound of it.

She turned back to the road. Jasper had sent John to spy immediately on finding out Edward's position from Alice. Then he had waited for Bella to awaken and gathered his troops and made his preparations. They had left immediately after Bella was fed. Bella hadn't wanted to wait but Jasper insisted she eat first.

Her first taste of blood had been non eventful. She had thought about it quite a bit when she had begged Edward to change her. She had wondered how it would taste. Would it be disgusting? Would it taste like ambrosia? Would she like it? She remembered how it had made her shudder, the reality was that it tasted like blood. It was neither disgusting nor appetizing. She had drunk it without a thought. Her thoughts ran around her mother, Jasper, the danger her father was in, her rage at Edward, her guilt for bringing Jasper and her mother into her danger. The taste of blood, the debate on whether to drink human or animal blood, it didn't really matter.

Bella began to practice with her shield. Peter had helped her learn to control it while she was human, but there was only so much she could do with it as a human. Now she felt like she had better control of it. Better range and she felt as if it was stronger. She practiced wrapping it around the inhabitants of the car. Shielding all then shielding separate individuals.

She was so engrossed she didn't even realize the car had stopped until she heard Jasper's soft "Isabella?" Bella shook herself and exited the car. She looked around at the gathered vampires. She watched as Jasper gave him their orders. They rushed to obey him. Bella couldn't help the admiration she felt for him. He was so strong. When his troops were where he wanted them he turned to Bella and pulled her in his arms. He kissed her passionately and Bella trembled in his arms.

"You will stay at my side at all times Isabella." He ordered. Bella couldn't help the smile that developed at his bossiness.

* * *

Jasper tried to ignore the feelings coming from Isabella. She distracted him and he needed to be focussed right now. The army was larger than the seer had told them. Had she not seen it? What else would be waiting to surprise them? Edward had created an army of newborns. Quite a few were gifted.

They were outnumbered but Jasper had no doubt he would win. His people were battle hardened and trained to fight new borns and those with gifts. They would win, he just hoped that they didn't have too many casualties.

Jasper began to send out a healthy dose of fear toward the vampires hidden around them. He tried to hold down his disgust at Edward. The boy was far from the battle with two men. He had set a very poor trap for them. Jasper had no problem walking right into it. If he wanted to he could drop half the vampires surrounding them. He would trust his people though and concentrate on rescuing Isabella's mom.

He didn't want his people to have a difficult time, though. So he searched the enemy. He was able to pick out those that had the most arrogance. He concentrated his gift on them. Only five, Jasper let out a snort of derision. Edward was an arrogant fool to send such a pitiful force against him. He knocked the five gifted vampires with a very high dose of fear. Once identified his people moved in, taking out the gifted ones with ease and practice. They had fought together for decades and knew how to react without being told.

"Erin, Pele, Isabella you are with me." He commanded and started in the direction he knew Edward to be. He didn't look to see if he was obeyed. He knew he would be. Even Erin would follow him. He hadn't met Erin's mate so couldn't distinguish her from the rest but he was sure they would get her location from Edward.

"We will find your mate." He told the worried man behind him. He couldn't be angry with him. He would have done anything for Isabella, he had done many things he normally wouldn't for her. Erin was just duped. It did hurt thought that he had betrayed him for such a long time. Jasper shook the thoughts off, no time for being a pussy, it was time to settle scores.

The battle raged around them and Jasper struggled with the need to enter the fray, to let his beast out and let his anger take over. He wouldn't though, he was saving his rage for Edward. Jasper didn't even know Isabella was shielding them till he saw one rather ambitious new born bounce off it. He grinned at the sight, torn between the disappointment of not getting a chance to vent his anger and his pride in his powerful mate. Pride won out and he smiled at her as they walked through the battle unscathed.

They arrived to see Edward with two other vampires. One had to be Riley, the other Jasper didn't know but the man was extremely arrogant. Jasper wondered what gift the vampire had.

Edward stared at Isabella. Lust came off him in waves and Jasper growled before sending him a strong dose of insecurity and impotence.

Edward turned to Jasper and shook his head. "None of that now, we have things to discuss. Can't do that if I'm on the floor in a ball crying, now can I."

Jasper said nothing. He had to admit the boy was strong emotionally. He had dropped other men with the amount of angst he was sending to him. There had to be something else helping him. Jasper looked at the two men with him. One scowled at him the other grinned.

"Ahh you are a quick one. Yes I think you have figured it out. Say hello to my very own happy pill, Mick." Edward said. "Of course he's not as useful as you. He can't read emotions nor can he send negative emotions. Still he's my very own Prozac. You can get some through, cause hey you're the Major, but he keeps me from being a blubbering idiot."

"Where's my mother?" Isabella cried.

Jasper watched the boy turn his attention back to her. He experimented with sending out fear to Mick and Riley. They felt it but neither were incapacitated.

"Well she's near, love." Edward held up a small remote. "This handy little device is a remote that is set to detonate the very large explosives I have set in the shed where she is." Isabella gasped and Jasper growled.

"Now that we know the situation. Riley go stand near our heroes, make sure they are not able to use their gifts, while Isabella and I discuss our upcoming wedding." Edward said with a smile.

Jasper debated whether he could move fast enough to get the remote from his hand before he was able to detonate the bomb. Jasper growled again as his anger began to climb. The seer hadn't mentioned any of this. Did she know? All of this looked planned she had to have known. He upped the intensity of his emotional sendings. The men staggered and Riley actually fell to his knees for a moment.

Edward's thumb twitched on the remote and Jasper felt his determination. He let up immediately. Riley placed a hand on his arm and Jasper felt his abilities dim. Of course the vampire was not as strong as him but when paired with Mick's abilities, Jasper felt weak and helpless.

"Good, now Mick, why don't you take our good Major's head." Edward said with a sadistic grin. "I promise I won't kill him, love. He's just too dangerous to allow to stand there barely contained. Keep your shield to yourself or I will push this button. Your mother will die and your lover will follow before you have a chance to think of protecting them."

Jasper watched as Edward held up the remote, his thumb over the button. His mind raced with different scenarios, but he found none that would keep Isabella's mom from being incinerated. He growled but remained still as Mick walked to him.

* * *

Erin watched it all with growing horror. The Major was actually going to stand there and let himself be killed. His life was worth so much more than Bella's mothers. Couldn't the girl see that?

Erin's guilt rose this was all his fault. He had fed Edward information for years, had tried to kill a man he admired and loved for him. For an ideal that was a lie, from a man who was a liar.

He couldn't let this happen. In a flash he shook off Pele's grip and grabbed Riley. The two men gripped each others arms. Their gifts clashed with each other and fought for dominance. Erin heard noises around him but he paid no attention. This was his battle, this was his chance at redemption and this man would die.

He poured his gift out on him and watched in satisfaction as Riley weakened and finally fell to the ground in a heap.

* * *

Esme watched the battle from a short distance. She didn't know who was an ally and who was an enemy so she skirted the edges not entering the fray. Really she didn't know how to fight anyways. No, she needed to find Edward. It was time to fix her mistakes. She knew exactly where he would be.

She found them easily enough but stayed hidden, watching the interplay. She saw the remote and heard Edward's threats. She fought to keep the growl that wanted to come out inside. How could he so callously use Bella's mother against her. He had to know the woman was pregnant.

Esme watched with growing anger, then horror as she saw Erin grapple with Riley. Jasper started to move forward but Edward shouted something and held up the remote.

Esme had, had enough. She moved out of the shadows and lifted her arm, intent on burning Edward to a crisp. She saw the fear in his eyes as he turned in her direction. For a moment she remembered the boy she had loved but then her mind replaced those memories with images of Bella bruised and frightened.

"Stop! She'll die!" Edward yelled.

Esme was beyond rational thought. She only knew one thing. It was time to stop Edward for good. Fire shot from her and enveloped the boy she had once loved.

* * *

Edward watched Erin grapple Riley with disgust. Stupid man had always been a loose cannon. A pawn he barely held in his control. He nodded to Mick and Mick moved forward to decapitate the Major in place of Riley.

Edward held up the remote intent on giving another threat. Jasper started to move forward and Edward yelled "Stop!" His thumb twitched on the remote. Jasper did stop but to his horror Esme appeared out of the shadows.

It all came back to him. The vision, that first day he had met Alice she had seen this moment. The moment of his death. The moment that Esme burned him alive. Terror filled him. All he had done to prevent this had been for nothing, he was going to die and everything he had done had only hastened the matter. He would have laughed at the irony of it but his fear held him tightly. He watched as a moment of tenderness crossed Esme's face then it was quickly replaced with anger and determination.

"Stop! She'll die!" He yelled desperately.

Esme didn't listen as the scene that had haunted Edward for so long played out and she lifted her arm. As the flames shot to him he pressed the remote.

* * *

Bella heard Edward as he ordered Riley to incapacitate Jasper but her mind rebelled. What could she do? She could shield him but then Edward would push the button and her mother and unborn sibling would die. But if she did nothing Jasper would die. Edward said he wouldn't kill him...but Edward lied often...

Bella stood there in indecision till Erin made a move. Erin began to fight with Riley...Bella looked over to Edward who now held up the remote. Oh no! Oh no! were Bella's only thoughts.

"Stop!" Edward yelled. Bella looked over and saw Jasper's dark look. He must have moved. A noise caught her attention and she saw Esme appear from the shadows. Bella felt as if her heart was in her throat as Esme and Edward stared at each other.

"Stop! She'll die!" Edward yelled.

Bella watched in horror as Esme raised her arm and flames shot toward Edward. She stared at his thumb as it began to descend on the remote.

"Shield the remote Isabella!" Jasper growled.

Bella obeyed instantly, sending her shield around the little black remote. Edward's thumb pushed but the button did not move as the flames engulfed him. Bella waited for the boom but let out the breath that she had been holding when she realized that it wasn't going to happen. Edward and the remote laid in ashes on the ground. She looked over and saw that Jasper had made short work of Mick and Erin had drained every bit of life from Riley. Riley now laid on the ground unseeing eyes staring at the sky.

"Isabella go to your mother. Erin go with her. I believe your mate is with her." Jasper ordered. Bella looked at him, she didn't want to leave him. There was a battle still going on.

"I have been in many battles, Isabella. I will be fine go to your mother, leave your shield around yourself and get them out of that building." He told her then kissed her gently before striding back to the battlefield, Pele on his heels.

Bella turned toward Erin, a glare in her eyes. She nodded her head to him and started to walk to the shed. She would let him come with her but she'd be damned if she shield him.

They opened the door and saw two women chained to the wall. Bella rushed to Renee and easily broke the chains. She scanned her mother and easily saw that she was physically unharmed. She could hear the fast heartbeat of the baby and knew that it was okay.

"Bella, your eyes..." Renee gasped.

"I have a lot to tell you Renee but right now my mate is out there fighting and I want to be with him." Bella said and looked over at Tanya and Erin. They were in a passionate embrace. She cleared her throat twice before she got their attention.

"I need you two to watch Renee while I go help the Major." She told them. She still didn't trust Erin but she did trust Tanya they had to have developed a relationship while being held captive together. Regardless Bella knew that her mate was more important to her than Renee and she had to be with him. While a part of her knew that was callous she couldn't help it. She saw her mother's hurt look but ignored it as she walked out the door.

The battle was over before she got there and Jasper was directing the clean up. He turned to her as she approached him, his face calm and his eyes boring into hers, looking for any sign of distress.

Bella smiled for him. "She's safe." was all she said before embracing him.

**Epilogue:**

Alistair sat across from the happy couple, a scowl on his face. He listened as they recounted the tale of the battle they had seen. The woman, Tanya was sitting on Erin's lap as they talked. He could see their joy.

"We have been traveling a little since then but we plan to rejoin Eleazer and Carmen. I heard Kate has found her mate and I am anxious to meet him." Tanya told him.

Alistair shut his notebook. "Well thank you very much for your insight, it has been helpful." He said as he stood up and left the booth. He tried to be polite but their obvious love and happiness was making him sick. They had to the most touchy feely couple he had ever met. Still with their input he was able to gather a bit more for his history he was writing.

He remembered the day the gypsy had told him the prophecy as if it was yesterday.

_"The sword and shield will join_

_The mind readers will be defeated._

_The vampire with white eyes will usher in an era of justice and freedom and you Alistair you will chronicle it all."_ She had told him and walked off, leaving him angry and indignant. He wanted no part of prophecies, he wanted to stay alone and anonymous in the shadows. It was safer that way.

Her prophecy had come true. He now knew the sword to be Jasper Whitlock, the feared major of the south. The shield was his mate Isabella Swan. He had thought that she had misspoke and their was only one mind reader, Aro. Of course, she had been precise there had been two. Aro and Edward, they were defeated and a white eyed vampire, Charles Swan had taken Aro's position. He ruled the vampire world very effectively and there was a new age of freedom and justice.

The Major and the Volturi were no longer enemies, they were allies. They enforced the laws but allowed more freedom than they had before. Vampires were free to join either group or not, free to live as they wanted without fear of being used in an endless war. Still peace was kept, the humans were kept ignorant and any vampire who broke that rule was swiftly dealt with.

Alistair had been determined to ignore the prophecy. He didn't want to be a chronicler. He didn't want to know too much. Knowledge could be dangerous. He had resisted the prophecy till last year. Carlisle had convinced him to meet Charles Swan. Well it hadn't really taken that much. Alistair had been curious. It was the biggest mistake of his life.

Charlie had read him in an instant and the bastard knew just what buttons to push to get him to do what the prophecy had foretold. He had been traveling the country getting eyewitness accounts. There was too much sickeningly sweet romance in this story for his taste. Too many happily ever afters.

Felix and Alice, while an odd couple were deliriously happy. She led the big guy around by the nose and he let her. She rarely looked into the future now. Things were peaceful and there was no need. She had a little bit of trouble from the Major after the last battle but he had forgiven her when she explained her reasons for not revealing all. Everything had played out just right so the Major let it go.

Esme gained control of her gift and she and Carlisle had stayed in the south wanting to be with their family. Rosalie quickly moved up the ranks as her skill in battle and leadership skills became apparent. Emmett stayed by her side, enjoying life in the south.

The Major and Isabella were married in a human ceremony and her mother and father attended. Renee had a baby boy and had actually begun to grow up a bit as she cared for her infant. She had taken everything in stride and no one made a big deal about her knowledge of vampires. No one had the heart to force a change on a brand new mother, so Renee had remained an exception to the rule but she was watched closely.

He had seen the Major and Isabella in battle once and it had been a sight to see. They moved in perfect harmony, the sword and the shield. He had to admit he was glad to have seen it. Glad to have met them. They weren't overly affectionate as Erin and Tanya were. They weren't like Alice and Felix a mismatch that fit together.

The Major and Isabella were two halves of a whole. Even though she was a shield he was her protector. Even though he was the sword she had cut through his barriers to the man inside, showing the world what he really was. The Major was still a scary son of a bitch but now he was so much more. No longer was he just the enforcer of laws who hid how much he cared and protected those around him. His empathy, instead of being viewed as a weakness was seen as a strength. His people had always loved him, but they had done so in secret. Now they were open about it.

Alistair closed his notebook. Things had turned out well, he smiled in spite of himself. He was kind of glad he was the chronicler, he was glad he knew this story. He just hoped it wouldn't cause him problems...but it probably would.

**Author's Note:** I really hope you all enjoyed this story. I very much enjoyed writing it XD


End file.
